The Innocent Flower?
by NightmareHomunculus12AF
Summary: Avril Night is an abnormal girl.Avril doesn't remember her life before last year.Could she have a violent,bloody,gruesome,past or a past of joy and happiness.And what would happen if The Black order found her.Or if the Earl knew of her. Is she who she says she is? Does she know what or who she is? KandaxOC LavixOC T due to language,blood,and a little sexual situations but in ch 9.
1. How it all started

It started out as a normal and my brother Roman and Little sister Milly were all at home.I was asleep as was a Saturday could you really blame me? Anyways I was rudely awoken by my awesome and annoying mother shouting at me."Avril! You better not be asleep! It's 12:00 pm!" I can't stand it when she wont let me sleep in on weekends."Im not now! Thanks by the way!" i shouted back a bit annoyed at the end of that sentence. "Alright once u get changed go and take Milly and Roman out of the house ok?!"she said as she left the house.I could hear the door as she left.

I sighed as I sat up from my bed."The least she could do was at least give me some money when we're hungry."I mumbled as I climbed out of bed and closed the white door to my room and locked it.I walked to my closed and got changed into a red long sleeved stomach shirt,black skinny leather pants,white/black knee high boots that had laces,and fish net gloves that made me look like I was a punk rocker.I then walked to my mirror that hung behind my door from top to bottom."Damn I look Sexy."I said."Oh get over yourself."I heard my brother roman's voice from behind the door."Oh shut up buzz killer."I teased as I heard his footsteps walk away.I grabbed my brush from my nightstand and brushed my mid-thigh length ice blue tips of my hair were hair was straight but the tips were super curly.

My left eye was a silver blue with a green outline and my right was a snow white with a red outline."there now Im ready."I aid as I opened my door and walked down the hall to my sister Milly's I walked in I saw her playing with her toys in her crib."How's my favorite 4-year-old doing today huh?"I smiled as I picked her up in my arms.

She wore a white porcelain doll's dress that made her look like an angel and had matching white shoes and bow in her eyes were chocolate brown with a silver outline."Hehe Hi sissy."she smiled as she hugged me."Do u wanna go out with me and big brother Roman?"I nodded happily."Alright let's get going Roman you heard Mom!" I shouted at his door."Coming!"i heard him say. "Kay I'll meet you downstairs."I replied as I walked downstairs near the front doors. My house was a two story mansion and was like something you only saw vampire's or ghosts to live.

"Sorry I was just finishing up cleaning my room."Roman said as he walked downstairs in a black t-shirt,black jeans,biker boots,and a fedora with a checkered eyes were a ember color with a blue outline.

Our family was not your average children had abnormal eye coloring abnormal personalities, and abnormal Roman can remember everything e has seen in his life.I am super athletic,and can play any musical instrument made, Milly is still to young so we don't know.

"It's 's get going."I said."Bye daddy!"Milly shouted to the man sitting in the living area reading a book on the and Roman exchanged each other a look then looked at the man in opened the front door and left closing it behind us.

"Well where do you guys wanna go first?"I asked."I wanna go to da park!"Milly said happily.I smiled,"Well you wanna go Roman?"I asked looking at him."Sure whatever"He said sudden change shocked me.I had never seen him so...Dull.. moment earlier he was so full of life. Now he's like that."You ok Roman?"I said."Yeah let's just get going already."He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice as he walked ahead of me and I held her I trembled a little noticing this sudden change."Is Brother roman ok?"Milly asked me confused."Y-yeah he's just a little tired that's all." I lied. To be honest I didn't know why.I didn't know who this person who I thought was my brother looked like him and sounded like him but didn't act like him.

I caught up with him and we all finally reached the old playground park in the middle of town."Ok be careful Milly."I said as I put her down and she ran to the slides.I smiled and sat down on the bench and Roman sat on the other end of it."What's going on with you all of sudden Roman?"I asked."Nothing...Anyways why would u care?"He said even more annoyed than smile faded as I looked away from Milly and into a glare as I turned to Roman."Look you may be older than me by a few years but I am your sister and I do care about 't treat me like I caused you to since your girlfriend...Alice died u have been different but never this treating me like it's my fault she died."I looked away from him as my voice faded and my expression changed to sadness.

He stood up and shouted at me as he picked me up by my collar."IT"S BECAUSE IT IS YOUR FAULT!" I looked at him shocked and angry."No it wasn't I couldn't do anything to help her!I loved her like she was a before you both announced you two were gonna get made you so WOULD I LET HER DIE!?" I replied."...I saw you with her! u had the chance to save her but didn't...why?"he said as he threw me on the ground and ran off.I noticed before he replied to me he had paused if he was talking to someone else other than me.

I stood up and looked at the clock tower to see it was already 5:00 eyes widened. _How can it be so late already? _I thought."Milly come on we got to go find Roman and head home."I ran to me and signaled me to pick her up so I did.

_I swear if he is where I think he is I'm not gonna even throw a rock I'm just gonna shout at his ass._ I thought annoyed.I walked a 30 minute walk to the town's sign above the gates read: "**Hallowell Town Cemetery".** As I looked past the open gates and took 10steps in I see Roman on his knees in front of Alice's grave looking down with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Roman Come on we got to get back home or mother will kill us!"I shouted annoyed.

He stood up slowly and kept his head down as he walked over to me and Milly."Oh stop being such a whine ass."I said."You..have..innocence?"My brother mumbled."Do I have what?"I asked confused. I set Milly down as she pointed to her friends offered me to take Milly home cause she saw the scene between me and Roman at the park so she was gonna hold her for me till I got Roman to calm down."Are you drunk or something? And here I thought you were a buzz kill but-" I was caught off short by his hand around my throat.I grabbed his wrist as his grip got I heard.._run Avril...Go I cant control myself.._a voice women's voice said. "Do...You..HAve...**_INNOCENCE_**!"he shouted as he threw me at the of a sudden who I thought was my brother turned into a some kind of machine looking monster with cannons all over it."What the hell?"I said as I ran to milly and grabbed her running away since the women I trusted her with ran as soon as I was thrown into a wall.

"What's wrong with brother?"Milly asked looking at the machine that followed us."I don't know if that's our brother anymore."I told her as I ran into an alley shaking off the monster from out trail.

I kept thinking _I know that voice...But..She..It couldn't have been...It was-_ I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard explosions and screaming from the way I ran from."Please no."I mumbled frightened.I held Milly tightly as the noise came I opened them the monster was right in front of me pointing it;s cannon's at got scared and started crying. _Oh Milly don't cry..Please I hate to see you crying like that.. _The women's voice said more sweetly than ever.I got up and was about to run when this clown looking monster with the number two in roman numerals on it's chest pinned me up against the wall taking Milly away from me."MILLY!"I shouted as he held it up to the other machine pointed their cannons at her as she cried harder.

They fired their cannons and I felt tears stream down my pale whit skinned cheeks."NOOO!" I screamed as i saw Milly turn from a light skin to a pure white then into dust."Innocence Activate!" I Heard two male voice's as I hung my head letting my tears hit the floor."Little hammer big hammer Grow GRow GROW!" said one.I heard two separate explosions. "Exorcists!?" The monster pinning me to the wall I looked up this metallic arm with a green Jeweled glowing cross in the middle of it grab the monster making it let go of me and it turned to dust. _Thank you. _was all I heard from those monsters.

I slid to the ground with my back up against the wall."hey you alright?" I heard one of their voice's as I passed out.

When I woke up I found myself on someones I looked up to see a young man with snow white hair,grey beautiful eyes,and a scar of a pentacle on his face.I felt my cheeks get hot and knew I was blushing so I shot up and crawled away from him."Oh sorry did I scare you?" he asked smiling sweetly."N-no It's just..never mind." I stuttered. then I heard, "STRIKE!" and a other young man with red hair,and an eye patch over one of his green I thought it was since over his eye was a pink heart.

Then the boy from earlier hit him and said"Sorry about strike screaming idiot is Lavi Bookman.I am Allen Walker."He said."Who are you?"The one named Lavi asked as he slowly stood up."A-Avril N-Night."I said still blurry eyes from crying."Why are you crying?"The one named Alled asked wiping away the tears as they streamed down my face.I hugged him as I replied in his shoulder,"Those monsters killed my brother and sister."

~Lavi's POV~

** _Poor girl...I never would've taken so long to get here if I had know she and her siblings were in danger._**

~Allen's POV~

_So that's who the akuma were shooting at._

_~Avril's POV~_

I pulled away feeling weak from the energy lose of crying so much.I fell to my knees."Here let me help you out."Lavi said as he picked me up bridal style.I didn't care how much I felt like I was blushing I didn't react to this but lay my head on his asked me where I lived so I told them and an hour later we were outside of the town in the woods at the clearing where my mansion was built."You live here?"Allen asked."Y-yeah."I walked up to the front door and they opened set me on my couch near the stairs while Allen closed the door."AVRIL! ROMAN! YOUR FINALLY HOME YOU GOD DAMNED BRATS YOU-" My father shouted but stopped mid sentence as he saw the two boys and saw me and his eyes widened."WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" He shouted as he grabbed Lavi by the collar since he was closest to me.

I pushed my father away from Lavi as I saw him pull out a knife from behind his shirt."STOP! They didn't do anything! They saved me! Something you would've never done in a million years ass hole!"I said as i fell to my knees but Lavi caught me before I could hit the floor."Avril.."He mumbled."You little brat I have let you live under my roof and this is the thanks I get!?" My father said angrily."YOU dont let me because your forced Mother never said she loved us you would've thrown all of her children out of that door as soon as we were born old man."I said tiredly."Inconsiderate bitch."My father said."Cause all of you are freaks!"He shouted.

"**That's Enough now Sir Night."** said a sadistic,awful,bloodcurdling voice all look to see a fat clown looking man with a giant grin."Earl!?" Allen and Lavi shouted in union. **"It's been a while hasn't it****Nightmare?"** The man I assume is the Earl said looking straight at me.I was standing as I looked at him hate in my eyes."Listen here.I dont know or remember you ever in my anyways would I even want to?" I grinned.I heard Allen and Lavi chuckle at my remark."**S****till no manner's for your elder's now huh? Or** **family?**"he said angrily yet even more sadistic than before.

"Avril you know him?"Lavi asked.I shook my head."Not one clue."I said. **"Akuma kill the male exorcists but bring back the** **girl.**" The Earl said as he and my so called father disappeared. "What the hell?" Lavi said as he opened the front and Allen Ran behind Lavi and saw many monster's which are apparently called Akuma."Innocence Activate!'They both said but nothing happened."My innocence wont work!"they both said again."Crap."Lavi said.

I felt my heart and blood run cold as I told them."Move." They looked at me as if I was nuts but then their eyes widened and they moved out of the way.

~Lavi's POV~

_**Why are her eyes glowing**_** white?**

~Avril's POV~

I felt cold ye so alive at the same time.I also felt the need to kill these monsters..These Akuma. I scratched my arm making myself bleed but my blood was black and it formed a scythe in my had a thin blade but made it lighter."Die all of you!"I shouted as I charged at them and slicing them in half.I heard a voice in the back of my mind _Sing your song Avril..._It faded as I stood there with the scythe was over my shoulders.I took a deep breathe then started to sing in an angelic yet frightful voice that could send chills down anyone's spine.

**_I could never understand why you could never,_**

**_See the real me._**

**_Why was I such a disappointment?_**

**_Could you never see the love I had for you?_**

**_You chose to see the other_**

**_side of me,_**

**_but why did you never realize that wasn't the only part _**

**_of me._**

**_I trusted you with all my heart._**

**_Now you will see the_**

**_black and white side of me._**

**_The darkness will surround you_**

**_and you will soon understand why I was_**

**_surprised you action at me._**

**_Not only filling my heart_**

**_with lost hope_**

**_You treat me like_**

**_I was nothing._**

**_Could you never see the real me_**

**_I could never see the real you_**

**_because kept that_**

**_wall of hatred._**

**_Why was it pointed at me!_**

**_White and the Black_**

**_Good and the Bad._**

**_Which one am I?_**

**_Which one are you?_**

**_Who can I be?_**

**_I have lost everything because of you my friend._**

My voice faded as I looked around to see the akuma on the floor in agonizing pain then imploding on scythe disappeared into the cut in my arm and it sealed itself.I looked at the boys and they looked shocked."Avril?"Lavi said then I passed out on the floor.

**Hey Everybody this is the first story I have your wondering this is the revised version of my dgm quiz on you wanna check out the first draft it's called the Innocent flower in the garden and i's by me. AverlingTN11 so you all know wat to it,Follow it,You know the chizz~ so yeah I will continue it as soon as I can cuz school is murdering me! SO yeah~**


	2. The Old Memories

When I woke up I found myself on my couch."Oh your awake!" I heard Lavi exclaim."That's had us worried there."I heard Allen's voice too.I slowly sat up from the couch."Hey Avril can we ask ya somethin'?"Lavi said.I looked at him as my blurry vision cleared and I could finally see clearly."Uh..y-yeah."I said as I looked at him and Allen."Would you mind coming with us to our HQ?" Allen asked nervously."W-why?"I asked. "Because you seem to be an exorcist."Lavi said with a eyes widened. _I thought exorcists were just a that mean those were Akuma? I wasn't just dreaming the whole damn thing?!_ I thought as I sighed.

I stood up and stared at them."Please tell me your joking."I said with a crooked smiled."Sorry but no."Allen said.I sighed a deep sigh in annoyance."Fine let me just pack.." I said as I walked upstairs. _Might as well go with them..I mean I have nothing holding me here..Except..mother of coarse went to work and will probably be home in an hour.I also might as well tell her I'm leaving._ I thought as I packed all of my clothes and shoes and even my make-up/jewelry."I can't believe you didn't put up a fight." Said a female's voice.

I turned to see who was there but no one but me was in that room."Who's there?" I asked grabbing a throwing knife Roman gave me on my 12th was like 5 years ago or so."Your 17 now right?" The voice said."How the? Who are you damnit." I said keeping my voice low but anger in it."My name is Mellodi~"the voice said."I can see you but you can see me.I guess you don't remember a lot do you?"The voice claiming to be called Mellodi said."W-what do you want?" I stuttered."I just wanted to see how her sister was doing."Mellodi said."Sister?"I mumbled."Oh you don't remember at all."It said surprised."Oh well..I guess you'll learn sooner or later." The voice faded.

I shook my head as I looked around and finished packing._What the fuck was that all about?!_ _I DON'T have a sister...Do I?_ I thought as I remembered my parents kept many secrets from the fact I was adopted...That I was _cursed_.

I walked to my mirror and rubbed the concealer make-up off my right eye,cheek,and my lips revealing a golden marking that not only stood out from my pale snow white skin it started with a witches pentacle leading down through my eyes,down my cheek,through the middle of my lips,the middle of my chest,then down to my stomach leaving the witches symbol of fire on never told me how I got cursed or even when,But the only thing they told me was that I always had it since I was about 5 years mother had said I just came back home with Roman one day and the curse appeared on had no idea it had appeared.

I grabbed the concealer from my bag and covered the cursed markings up again as if nothing was there.I grabbed my luggage (which was like one duffle bag and a bag pack.) and headed down the stairs to Lavi and Allen."Alright I'm done."I said I finished my sentence I heard a voice..not just any voice..my mothers. _R-Run away Avril! Get out of the house! Take everyone with you! Please I can't control myself! _Her voice oozed with fear and warning. "Guys Run!" I said as I ran out the back they were close behind.I dropped my duffle bag so I could run faster."C'mon!" I said as I ran down a hill."What's going on Avril!" Lavi shouted as I stopped and looked at my mansion.

Over 4 dozen level 2 Akuma and 2 dozen level one Akuma surrounded my eyes widened as they all aimed and fired till my house was nothing but ruble.I shook my head as I looked at the two exorcists in front of me."Close your ears." I said. "What why?!" They both said."Do you want your ears to bleed?" I both shook their heads then covered their ears."All you Akuma will pay."I said as I took a few steps up the hill.I took a deep breath and screamed at a very high pitch that not only the Akuma heard it,canines in the area and I heard them all Akuma fell to the floor as they heard they imploded in on themselves and I smirked in satisfaction.I walked back down the hill to Allen and Lavi.

I signaled them that they could stop covering their ears so they did."What did you do?"Lavi asked tilting his head slightly."I just put those sorrowful souls to rest in peace." I explained still with a smirk on my bronze colored lips."Are you gonna take me to your HQ or not?" I said as I looked at nodded then walked ahead of me towards the towns train the walk there the townspeople stared at us,mainly me, as we passed by.

"Hey..Uh Avril why are they all staring?" Lavi whispered into my ear."Their not used to seeing me during the day."I said plainly."What do you mean?"Allen he finished a man spoke up from one of the sidewalks next to me as we passed by,"HEY WITCH ARE YOU FINALLY LEAVING?" He shouted.I nodded slowly as I closed my eyes."Ya! Good riddance you evil thing!" said a women from behind him."Go back to hell where you belong!" Another man said.I felt Lavi and Allen stare at me expecting me to be shocked but I just kept my eyes closed and didn't bother to respond to them.

~Lavi's POV~

As those townspeople said those things to Avril I expected her to ball out and cry or beat them or..SOMETHING. But all she did was keep her eyes closed and not even bother to acknowledge she used to this sort of thing?

~Allen's POV~

I wanted to know why Avril hadn't done anything to those townspeople as we passed by them.I remember before I met Mana everyone would do the same and treat me like I was some kind of monster.I wondered why they called her a witch? She seemed to pretty to be an ugly witch.I wonder if she's not telling us something.

~Avril's POV~

They kept calling me a witch until one of them threw a brick at my made contact with the side of my forehead I looked as Lavi and Allen stopped and checked if I was ok."Are you all nuts!?" lavi shouted."You could've killed her!?" Allen added. "So what if that witch dies!?" said a small boy."Ya she is a witch who cares." said a small girl next to him.

I felt my pitch black blood stream down my face but my hair blocked it from Lavi and Allen's townspeople saw my blood though which made them freak."See EVEN her BLOOD is as **Black as her soul the devil gave** her!" said an elderly women.

"Hey watch-" Lavi started but I interrupted him as I looked at the townspeople with a devilish grin."Why don't all of you human just die already?"I said as my voice got more sadistic."You are all afraid of something that is just legends and myth's you tell your children so they you all need to see reality and learn that you all are the one's who are evil..Wicked..Ugly creatures that live upon this beautiful lovely earth. All of your very existence's soil this Earth with your unwanted lives."I said as my grin got wider as I heard them gasp."You think Im evil? That Im wicked? Take a look in the mirror and then you'll see the one who's really wicked." I continued as I kept my head down."You all should just do your 'So called GOD' a favor and be rid of your existence off this planet."I said as I ran off.

I heard Lavi and Allen's footsteps follow me.I cleaned up my blood making sure when they catch up all they see is a cut and no black blood.I got to the train and pretended I lost my caught up to my and breathed hard as they looked at grin had faded in a small frown."I'm sorry you both had to see the dark side of me."I said as I stood up straight."It's people needed someone to talk to them like that anyways."Lavi explained."Yeah It's alright."Allen agreed.

"Alright well let's get going!" Lavi shouted as he pulled me and Allen onto the train leading to their HQ.

I sat by the window looking at the town I had come to know very well as a part of my and Allen sat on the other side of me."So..Avril what was all that witch talk about?" asked Allen."Oh That.." i said as I placed one of my hands over the other and I kept staring out the window."well you see..When I first came here I was only 7 years I had come here I had been living in Japan,China,and Italy.I was came here and was treated as a which because of my strange eye colors,my strange hair color/type,and the way I spoke as a thought I was a witch since I drew a lot of witches pentacles on pieces of paper or on the ground with anything." I stated."It was hard on my parents especially my always loved taking me out into town and taking me to the park to play on the as I got older and my abnormal features showed more the townspeople had made my mother stop taking me to the park until it was tried so hard to make them understand I was just a child with abnormal features..That I was no witch but the townspeople refused to day my mother got terribly sick with an incurable sickness.I had held her hand till she told me to never give up on my I shouldn't blame the townspeople for not day my mother suddenly was cured but the townspeople thought otherwise and decided to murder her in front of me as a way of telling me 'You deserve no one's love'. Soon after my father remarried as if my mother never existed.I hated him for acting like she was nothing because she loved women he remarried reminded me of her because she had loved me the way my mother treated me and my siblings as if we were her own flesh and blood.I cared for her because she reminded me of my mother but...My father on the other hand hated my with a started to get her to believe that me and Roman were evil monsters and Milly was an angel that needed to be protected from us.I started to believe that myself but then she didn't keep her distance for a still did whatever she could to take care of fed us,helped us,anything a mother could then up till recently she died and yeah." I finished still staring out the window._I wasn't lying..I know she died this afternoon since she's one of the many Akuma that had destroyed my house._

"I'm sorry Avril..I wouldn't have asked if I had known you went thought that."Allen said."It's alright I don't mind talking about it." I said smiling a little.

An hour passed by and all was silent until Lavi broke it."Um maybe we all should rest for a bit since we have a long trip." he said rubbing the back of his head and Allen nodded.I laid my head on my hand and leaned on the window as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After a my sleep I woke up and I heard the train engineer say over the intercom that we were heading to the last stop in a few minutes so I waited till we stopped to wake Lavi and Allen up.

We stopped and those to still asleep I shook them gently and whispered,"Allen..Lavi..Wake up." Allen woke up instantly but Lavi didn't so I tried again but I smirked deviously as I drew on his face then hit him against the window getting him to wake up."Ow! What was that for Avril?" Lavi whined not noticing the 'Make-over' I gave him."Well you wouldn't wake up the easy way so I woke you up the hard way." My smirked widened."Alright lets get going."Allen said as he left the cart off the train.I followed close behind and Lavi did the same.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar man with a black top hat,black dress suit,and a mole under his right eye._hmm? Was that...Tyki? _I thought as I shook my head and continued following Lavi and Allen.

We came up to a large cliff that reached the clouds then walked to the elevator."So what are we gonna say when they see Avril?"Lavi asked."I thought you knew."Allen exclaimed as his eyes widened."Oh God."They both said in unison.I tilted my head but giggled.

When the elevator doors opened in the distance I saw what looked like a statue from Easter Island as we got closer to it. "Hey Gatekeeper let us in."Lavi rock's eyes darted at me then bulged out which creeped the hell out of me."Performing Test to see if your Akuma or Human!"It said in a deep loud of a sudden from it's eyes was a glowing golden light and it covered me."Whats wrong with this thing? I can't get a it glitching again?"the gate keeper said. I noticed that a glimmer of something appeared on the gate keepers forehead? but then I knew it was because some of the make up covering my curse came off when I fell asleep but I immediately got my hair to cover it up before anyone other than me could notice." Human!" The gate keeper said as he opened the doors to a girl same height as me with dark forest green long hair in pig tails,and wearing a uniform similar to the two guys that took me here but it was for girls.

The two boys eyed the clipboard she held in her arms like it was a threat.I looked at her as she got closer and both our eyes widened but tears fell down her cheeks."Lenalee are you ok!?"The two boys exclaimed."A-A-Avril!"She shouted as she ran up and hugged me."I-I Thought you w-were d-d-dead!" She said as she cried into my shoulder.I slowly hugged her back."Well I can assure you Lenalee that I'm quite Alive."I said slightly smiling.

She pulled away and wiped her tears away."Y-You two know each other?"The guys said."Yeah we're childhood friends."Me and Lenalee said in unison and all walked in as the doors closed behind us."We'll see you guys later ok?"Allen said as him and Lavi walked waved them goodbye then continued walking away.

Me and Lenalee walked the other way and as we passed by two guards I heard them say,"Is that the new rookie? But she looks so least 15." said one."I hear she's a age doesn't matter to innocence."The other said."A witch?Doesn't that mean she's the enemy?""Apparently not."

I shot them a glance and smiled sweetly but thought,_ Those pathetic humans...They have no idea who I am but they judge me at first glance. _I looked at Lenalee as she told me,"We have to go see brother and see if you can be an exorcist." I smiled,"Does he still have a sister complex?" sweat-dropped."I see...How is Komui?" I asked."Good.I'm sure he'll be very glad to see you again~" she sang.

We reached the door to his office and we opened it up to see Komui working on some papers that weren't on the floor...yet."Hey Brother look we might have a new exorcist!" She looked up and stared at me."Hey Komui it's been a while hasn't it?"I said smiling sweetly."Is that really you...Avril?"Komui mumbled as he ran up and hugged me tightly."I'm soo glad to see you again."He said."Same to you old friend."I replied.

After we talked to Komui told us to follow we walked and turned a corner I bumped into something or someone.I fell to my ass."Hey watch where ya' goin' next time!" I shouted.I looked to see a Japanese Male with,midnight blue raven hair,cream skin,dark colored eyes,and his hair was pulled up into a high,tight ponytail except to thick strands in front of his ears and his bangs."What did you say?"He shouted back."Ya' def or somethin'?!"I retorted."No I just wanna see if you could say it again!" He both stood up and he was at least 8 inches taller than me. I got in his face and smirked as his eyes narrowed."I Said Watch where ya' goin' ponytail."I said in a sadistic voice as my dark side came out."Ponytail?!" he said angrily."Yeah _MISS _Ponytail.."my smirked widened."Why you little." he started."Little what?" I stayed silent."Yeah that's what I thought."

I Saw him reach for his sword that was held to his I reached for my boot where I held my throwing combat knife."You really wanna start a fight with me?" I teased."Your either stupid or foolish to think you could take me on."We both said in unison."Fine." I said as I jumped back and held two combat throwing knifes in my hands in front of my face facing he held his sword in a fighting stance.

"Let's fight!"We both said.

* * *

**W****ell thats the end of chapter two~ I'll update as soon as I can it you know what the chizz. Kaykay post again lataz~  
**


	3. What's with Me

**Hey Everyone I just got back home with my friend's from a water carnival at my school! SO anyways yeah let's continue.**

* * *

I held my two throwing knifes facing away from me past me wrists in front of my face. Held his sword in a fighting stance. "Your making a bad decision taking me on." He stated. "Oh I beg to differ Ponytail~" I said smirking as I saw his grip tighten his grip on his sword.

Lenalee came back and shouted, "Both of you need to quit it right now!" We both ignored her then I heard Komui say slightly to Lenalee as he held her, "No Wait Lenalee...Let's see how she can handle herself."

I sent a small glance to Lenalee as he face looked at me and Ponytail with worry. I stared at him ten he took his index finger and middle finger and slides them on the edge of the sword and it glowed blue as he said, "Mighty Mugan Activate!" My eyes widen at the name Mugan. I shook my head As he charged at me and I flipped onto the railing's behind me. "What the?" he mumbled then I shouted, "Saiko and Mika Lotus Flower beauty." The two throwing combat knifes I started to be surrounded by silver lotus flower petals then I charged at Ponytail and grazed his left cheek. "How the hell?!"He said angrily and confused. "My throwing combat knifes...Are only one of the three innocence I have in my possession. "I stated boredly.

"Three innocence?" Komui said in a monotone voice. "Two of the innocence I have is inside my body." I said.

All three of them stared at me till Ponytail decided to attack me again. "I don't see how that's going to help you in a fight against me." He shouted as he slashed at me but I dodged it easily by jumping behind him. and kicked him hard enough to get him to crack the brick wall. I heard him wince a little but then got angrier. "Oh did ponytail get angry with me? Oh I'm sorry Ponytail. Maybe that Ponytail is on too tight for you to understand what I'm saying?" I teased. He stepped away from the wall. "Why don't you use your other innocence? "He asked annoyed. I tilted my head slightly at the question. "WELL!?" he demanded an answer. "Because..." I smirked evilly. "You human's are no threat to me." I stated as the dark side became more stronger.

"What was that?" He said. I Loved that the dark side of me would be able to cause people so much anger or sorrow. He grabbed my neck and pinned me up against the wall. I was shocked he was able to lay a hand on me let alone pin me to the wall.

As his skin touched mine I felt his soul. It was cold and lonely yet not at the same time. I could tell he has been keeping his distance from people for a while. He looked at me till a clipboard hit his head. "That's enough Kanda." Lenalee said. He looked at her then dropped me. He walked away as he put his sword in it's holder and I put my knifes in there holders in my boots.

"Sorry about him. His name is Yuu Kanda. He's a little on edge cause his last mission didn't go as well as he planned it to be." She said and sweat-dropped. "I see. Ponytail got some issues." I smirked as she helped me up.

"Alright let's go see Hevlaska." she said as she pulled me to a platform. _Yuu Kanda huh? That's...A really...Cute name- Wait what am I thinking?! Why am I thinking about him!? _I thought as the platform came to a stop.

"Check her please Hevlaska." Komui said cheerfully. "Huh?" I said. Then all of a sudden white flashes past me then I felt arm grab ahold of me. "What the!?" I said but then I looked at the female looking, white, creature. "Don't worry I wont hurt you." The creature that I assumed to be Hevlaska tell me. The sound and tone of her voice showed she was telling the truth. As she put me up to her Forehead? I closed my eyes. "10%,,28%..49%..66%..88%...99%..Is the scynro rate of her innocence Mitage. 30%...53%..78%..90%..Is the scynro-rate of her innocence Saiko and Mika. 12%...34%..57%...81%...75%..Is her scynro-rate of her innocence Yuki." Hevlaska said as she set me back down to the platform next to Lenalee. "Lenalee why don't you take Avril and show her around the order~" Komui stated happily and smiled.

"Sure brother." Lenalee said giggling as she activated her innocence the dark boots and grabbed my arm as she jumped all the way back up to the floor we we're on before.

"Ow.." I muttered as she let go of me. She looked at me nervously and smiled "Oh..sorry about that." She apologized. "It's fine.." I sighed as I rubbed my wrist that had now was red. "Come on I bet you wanna train now that your here?" She said. I nodded. "Alright follow me then." She stated as she started walking. I followed close behind.

We walked for at least 15 minutes till we reached the hallways when all of a sudden on the intercom called Lenalee to the science department so she said that the training room was down the hall to the right and she waved goodbye as she left.

'Well she's still the same." I said smiling slightly. I walked to the training room and it was empty.  
Good."I said. I walked in and activated my knifes. "Lotus Flower Beauty." I said as I threw them at targets on the wall. Then I kept practicing my martial arts of every kind. I took my knifes then said, "Lotus Flower hatred transform." and as I finished that my knifes turned into swords as long as Ponytails' sword mugen. I Sliced through wood and metal like they were butter.

_I wonder what's the story with that Kanda Character? Does he have a girlfriend? _I thought. My eyes widened when I realized what I was thinking and I through Mika at the wall. I stared down at the floor as if the world was cracking under me then I tightened my grip on Saiko in my left hand and held her against my right arm near my wrist. I felt the coldness of the blade on my pale white skin. I slowly started to slice my skin drawing blood. I heard my blood hit the floor in droplets till I finished and I heard my blood fall to the floor like it was from a water bottle.

I looked at the black blood that was in front of me. A puddle of pitch black darkness then it turned blood red. My body ran cold and I fell to my knees. Mika turned back into a dagger as I heard her hit the floor. "Yuki Blossom." I mumbled as the blood turned from the blood red liquid into black dust and it went over to Mika picked her up and brought her to me. The dust started to shape into a human but only the details on what Yuki had looked like. "Thank you." I said and the dust turned back into liquid as I heard a cold yet sweet, dead but alive, sincere yet sadistic voice say, _Someone's coming Avril. _Then fade away.

As soon as I looked back at my arm I heard someone open the door. It was Lavi. I looked at him and smiled slightly. I saw as his eyes widened at the sight of the blood red liquid in front of my dripping from my arm.

* * *

Lavi had taken me to the nurses office after he saw me and the nurse asked what happened, "Oh I was training when Mika slipped from my grip and i cut myself trying to grab her." I lied but I was so perfect at lying she didn't expect anything. I could tell Lavi somehow knew that wasn't what happened by the way he looked at me the whole time.

After the nurse let me leave the infirmary I saw Lavi waiting for my by the wall. "Uh Lavi you ok?" I asked. "What happened to you.. And don't tell me what you told the head nurse." He said seriously. I looked away from him as he stared at my arm bandaged up. (It kinda looked like a white mummy arm) "I uh...I'm hungry let's go get some lunch~" I offered as I grabbed his hand. "Why are you changing the subject." He asked. "Please...Don't push me to tell you." I said as I looked at him. I moved my waist length bangs that covered my right eye and he stared at the my right eye. The strange pure snow white eye with a red outline. "Yuki...amintiri dispărea."

My right eye glowed white then I covered it with my bangs. "Uh..What were we gonna do again?" He asked. "We were gonna go get some lunch but you lead the way since I'm still new here." I said smiling sweetly as if nothing happened. "Oh yeah." He said. I held ont his hand as he led the way to the cafeteria. I looked down ashamed of what I did to Lavi just then. _You didn't have a choice. Yeah if he kept prying he would've found out and told everyone. **Making you a target for the order.**_ Mika,Saiko,and Yuki said. Yuki had a point, if he told everyone I would be a target. I couldn't let them find out what I am. As far as they know I'm just a human girl who lost her family.

We got to the cafeteria and he said, "Well I got to go see Bookman for some training so I'll eat dinner with you later ok?" I nodded as I let go of his hand. I walked to a window and saw a many with light beautiful purple hair in braids,a light blue shirt,black sunglasses,and dark skin. "Oh are you the new girl?" He asked in a warm welcoming voice excited. "Yup that's me." i said shyly. "Oh my goodness what a looker you are! Your so cute sweetie.I'm Jerry. Well what would you like to eat?" He asked. "Um..well.." I thought about what I should eat. "I'll make anything~" he stated happily. "Oh well then I would like some soba noodles, rice balls,wasbi on the side, white rice, chicken wings, Penia bread, Eliche pasta, Cacciucco, Cirò." I said. He looked surprised. "You gonna eat all that Hun cause I mean your petite." He said. "Yeah."

"What did you say!?" I heard from behind me and me and Jerry looked to see who it was and saw a finder screaming and none other than Ponytail a.k.a Kanda. "Your saying it's bad to honer a great fallen Finder!?" The finder stated. "We Finders risk our lives helping you exorcists on missions and you don't even care!" he added. "I'm here trying to enjoy my lunch when all I hear is you shouting like a you mind stopping so I can enjoy my food." Kanda stated. "Why you little!" The finder said as he swung a punch at Kanda but missed which gave Kanda a 'reason' to grab the finders neck. "Your all pathetic. If your all afraid to die just leave. Your all expendable. Your all Finders because innocence chose me and not any of you so keep quiet! If your all afraid of death then why are you here? Exorcists are the one's who do the job all you finders do is whine." Kanda stated coldly. I walked over to the scene and grabbed Kanda's wrist. "Let go of him." I stated. "Stay out of this Meiwakuna." Kanda said. _Annoying!? _I thought angrily. "I said...LET GO OF HIM!" I said as my dark side known to me as fattura.(Meaning Jinx in Italian)

My grip on Kanda got tighter making him let go of the finder and all of them looked at me in awe. Kanda showed the same in his eyes but not on his face. "Is she that strong?" I heard a finder whisper. I threw Kanda at a wall. I walked over to him and stared down at him with disgust. "You think your all high and mighty right Kanda? You think just because your compatible with innocence your the king of the frucken world? Huh!?" I said as my voice got more sadistic and cold. "Just because innocence chose you doesn't mean you can treat people like lower life forms compared to you! Your misusing your innocence because your insecurity complex or what!? Innocence is to protect people Ponytail not to be used as an excuse to marder people. I hear your innocence cry each time you use it as an excuse for your horrible actions. Maybe I should just take it from you and then maybe you can see what's it like to constantly be looked down upon by exorcists like you." I smirked. "Why don't you go and fix your hair like a good girl huh Ponytail? I'll help you if you want?" my smirked widened ear to ear. He shot up and charged at me with mugen in his hands ready to kill me but I pulled out Mika and blocked it. "Face it Kanda your not a big-shot.. Your just a sore loser when it comes to death...because you know no one will care when you die." I said evilly. I heard gasps from all around as I spoke to Kanda. "Why you mind.."Kanda said as he walked past me." Ya ponytail..walk away from a fight you can't win..At least your smart enough to know your limits." I said as I watched him from the corner of my left eye.

"We'll finish this later bitch." He said as he finally left from view. I went back to my white side then walked to Jerry. "I'm sorry you had to see the Black side of me." I said looking down. "It's alright sugar but I'm surprised you could do that to Kanda without flinching or hesitating in anyway with ease." He said as he helped me get my food to my table. "Well that's fattura for you. " I stated. "fattura?" he asked. "Jinx in Italian." I replied. "Oh..well I hope you like my cookin'." He said as he walked away.

I sat at my seat and finished my food. A finder came up to me and said, "Hey your the new girl right?" He asked. "Yup." I said. "How could you do that to master Kanda? I mean he's super temperamental and is the strongest exorcist here."He stated. "Well someone had to tell him something." I said as I stood up and gave the empty plates to Jerry. "Thanks so much Jerry your cooking E' perfetto!"

I smiled and walked away. All of a sudden the intercom came on and I heard Komui's voice,

"Kanda and Avril Please come see me in my office."

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 3! I'll update as soon as I can kay please follow and things like dat kay~ Pwease~**

**Talk/write to ya'll laterz bye bye. :D**


	4. Today or tomorrow?

** HELLO EVERYONE! I just got home after I almost got in a fight with my BFF Let's call her M.S and yeah. Anyways lets continue on with the story. BTW Lavi and Kanda might be OOC if I run out of ideas. :)**

* * *

"Avril and Kanda Please come see me in my office"

Komui's voice on the intercom echoed as he called those two names. One of them being mine. _I wonder if it's of what fattura did to Kanda in the cafeteria? _I thought and grimaced slightly. I started walking towards komui's office wanting to turn around but didn't want to be on the 10 most wanted lists for the order.

As I reached his office I sighed annoyed at the fact Ponytail's name was called also. I opened the door slowly and saw none other than Ponytail sitting on the couch with his eyes closed looking more annoyed than usual maybe cause what Fattura did. "Oh Hello Avril!~" Komui chimed happily. "Hey." I said. "Why you call us here Komui?"Kanda asked coldly."Oh yes. Please sit down Avril." he said so I did but on the other end of the couch. "Yes well I called you both today because I am going to assign you both on a mission." he said. "WHAT?!" Me and Kanda said in unison."Your pairing me up with Ponytail?" I growled. "Your pairing me up with that thing?" Kanda also growled then glared at me with murderous intent.

"Awww are you two not getting along?" Komui said sadly like a whiny child. "I refuse to work with her." Kanda said as he turned away from Komui. "I'm not giving you a choice Kanda." Komui said with a sudden serious tone in his voice. Kanda glared at him but said nothing."I'll fill you both in on your mission later but right now I need you and Avril to get ready. Your both leaving tomorrow at 4:00 am so go get ready. Avril go to the science department and get your new exorcist uniform ok." Komui said. I nodded and left before Kanda and I walked to the science department.

When I walked in the whole place had stacks of papers on each desk. "What the hell?" I said. I walked past one and saw two people who looked like the haven't slept in weeks. One had glasses with circles,a lab coat,and brown hair. He was leaning his head on another member's shoulder that had dark brown hair and dark skin. "Hey Tapp." said the one with glasses. "Yeah Johnny?" the one I assume is tapp replied. "I'm so tired." The one I assume is Johnny said. "Me too."

I chuckled and they looked at me. "Are you Miss Avril Night?" Johnny asked. "Yeah." I replied. "OH!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to me with a pink box with a blue ribbon tied over it and around into a bow. "Here's your new exorcist uniform. I really hope you like it. I worked all night on it." He said smiling warmly. I hugged him. "Thanks Johnny." I said as I took the box and headed to my room Lenalee showed me. I hated the fact it was just three doors to the left from Ponytail's.

I opened the door and saw a brick room with a bed on the left corner of the room,a nightstand with a blue and red lava lamp in the shape of a flower on it,a closet on the right side.a bathroom on the left closer to the door than my bed,a chair in the left corner,and a bookcase next to the closet. The room was fairly big. I could probably fit at least 20 people here.

I walked in and closed the door behind me locking it.I put the box on the bed and opened it. I pulled out the uniform and put it on.I walked to my door and looked at the tall mirror behind the door. The uniform was similar to lenalee's. It exposed the shoulders and half my torso and was a turtle neck,flared long sleeves that covered half my hand,it was black with a red lining,a red zipper in the middle on the blouse,and the Order's emblem on my left breast. The skirt went all the way down to my ankles but with slits on each side that reached past my mid thigh but not quite to my waist,it also had a red lining,and a silver belt that was from my left waist to my right mid thigh,and had lotus flower designs on the end of them. I put the exorcist gloves on, they exposed my fingers. I put on my knife holders on my thighs and put Saiko and Mika in them. Then I put on black ankle boots with a 3 inch heel. I kept my hair in it's high ponytail and kept my long bangs covering my right eye. I tied a red ribbon around my hair tie and let it hang down to my back.

I put concealer on my stomach to cover up the curse. When I finished with that I started to pack some stuff in a duffel bag and a backpack. I then put pure pitch black eyeliner around my eyes making them stand out and at the corner of my eyes they were a little smeared making it look like an Egyptian thing.

I walked out of my room leaving everything else and walked to the science department. When I got there all stares where on me. "Hey" Johnny I said. "I just wanted to say I love the uniform. You got my personality perfectly with it along with my innocence." I kissed him on the cheek then left to the cafeteria.

When I got there it was the same as the science department all of the guys stared at me as I walked to Jerry. " hey there Jerry~" I said smiling. "Hey there sweetie Love the new uniform." Jerry said smiling. "What do you want to eat today?" he asked. "Um...Let's see.. a bowl of soba noodles,Italian bread any kind,and a cheese pizza, large." I said. "Aww that's all your gonna eat?" he asked. "Yup I'll eat a lot more for dinner ok I promise." As soon as I said that his face lit up and he started cooking my food.

I sat at an empty table and waited. Jerry brought my food to the table and skipped away. "Oh hey there Avril!" Lavi shouted from the hallway with Allen and lenalee next to him. I smiled slightly before taking a bite out of the cheese pizza. They walked over to me smiling and as soon as they noticed my new uniform they all paused and stared at me. "STRIKE!" Lavi shouted with a heart in his eye. Allen blushed, "You..l-look b-beautiful Avril." He said smiling as he and Lavi sat down. "OMG YOU LOOK SOOO CUTE!" Lenalee shouted as she hugged me from behind. I chuckled at her reaction.

"So what's with the uniform? you gonna go on a mission or what?" Lavi asked curiously. I nodded as I continued eating. "Oh really when and with who?!" Allen exclaimed. I hung my head down. "Ponytail." I said. "Ponytail?" Lavi and Allen asked. I picked my head up and continued to eat. "She means Kanda. She calls him Ponytail." Lenalee explained to them hat happened to me and Kanda when I used Mika and Saiko. "Wait so you fought Yu-chan!?" Lavi said. I nodded as I finished my food and gave the plates to Jerry giving him a smile of warmth.

"So when do you both leave?" Lenalee asked. "4:00 am." I said. "Well I better go talk to your brother see you guys later." I said as I walked away towards Komui's office.

When I walked in the place was still covered in papers. Kanda sat at one end of the couch and I sat on the other. "Well don't you look cute?" Komui said smiling. "Thanks." I replied. "Alright so The mission I'm sending you both on is a very...abnormal one. A finder was sent to a town called Winchester. It is isolated by trees and wilderness from the outskirts of England. They say that a house has been disappearing all over town. Then anyone who tries to go in get's pushed away by something. They hear screaming,howling,scratching, etc. and they can't find out what's causing this, So all the townspeople have moved out of the town. We think it might be innocence and we need the two of you to find out. More about this in your debriefs so go get ready. It's a four day trip and I don't think you'll get there and in one day get the innocence so please." Komui said. We both nodded as we exited the room.

I felt a glare at me. "If you wanna stare take a picture Ponytail it'll last longer." I stated. "Che." was all he said.

After a few hours I already ate dinner with Jerry,Lenalee,Lavi,and Allen and headed to my room. Before I could reach my room I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and fell to my knees. "ow." I mumbled. I coughed up blood on my hand. "damn." I said as I ran to the railings and couched up a pint of black blood into the dark abyss.

I stepped away from it trying to get to my door but hit the wall. I cleaned the blood off my bottom lip and crawled into my room and shut the door.

A few more hours passed by and a knocking came at my door. "Who is it?" i said annoyed. _Damn i sound like ponytail._I thought. "Let's go." I heard Kanda's voice. I grabbed my stuff and opened the door. We walked to the boat and headed off to the train station. I didn't notice then but some red blood was still on my leg from earlier. "What's that on your thigh?" he asked. I looked to see what he was talking about and rubbed it off quickly. "n-nothing." I said. "It doesn't seem that way." he stated as cold as ever.

As we got to the train station and got to our cabin I sat next to the window. I stared at the darkness outside."Why dont you tell me?" he asked. "Cause I don't feel like it ponytail." I said. "Don't call me that!" he shouted. "Ponytail shut up your hurting my ears." I stated annoyed and bluntly. I heard he unsheathe Mugan and before I knew it mugan was pointed at my heart.I looked at him and saw a glare of not murderous intent but damage at least. "Well...do it then..." I stated. I stood up as he did not reply. I grabbed mugen with my hand and put it closer to my heart not caring for the black blood dripping from my hand."When you pick up that sword be ready to use the damn thing Ponytail. Be ready to kill a human or akuma. Got it. or your as useless as Moyashi." I stated annoyed. He pulled away mugen as my grip on it lightened.

I sat back down staring at my hand and I knew Kanda was too. Soon I heard a rip sound of fabric then Kanda grabbed my wrist of the bleeding hand and wrapped the cloth over the wound. I looked at him to see where he ripped it and saw it was from his shirt showing off more of his chest. I blushed slightly then looked away. "thanks...Kanda." I said. That was the first time I could remember ever using his first name in front of him instead of calling him ponytail. I looked at him and saw a surprised look on his face. I guess when other people aren't around that know him well he shows slight emotion.

"Just...call me...Yu...But dont expect me to be nice when around those other idiots." he mumbled the first part going back to his normal mean cold look then shouted the last part. I smiled. "Fair enough.." I said. _I can't believe he's actually being nice..to me. _I thought before I fell asleep on the bench. Then it happened.

_"Hey Jinx!"_

* * *

_**Thats all for now till tomorrow I'll post the next chapter kay. Follow review and fav please thx~**  
_


	5. What The hell just happened?

**Hey sooooo Today I barely woke up and it's 3:00 in the **

**afternoon so new chapter lets read on with the story kay~**

* * *

_"Hey Jinx!"_

_ I heard a young, whinny voice scream out Jinx. I opened my eyes to see a room that was dark but was close to the one I had in the order except the bed was a queen sized one and room was bigger. "Ugh Let me sleep a little longer Road. Come on it's not like it would be the first time I would miss dinner." I heard my voice say but it was more sadistic like Fatturas when I talked to Ponytail in the lunchroom yesterday. "No you need to wake up Jinx!" said the girl's voice. I rolled over to see a girl with spikey blue hair,grey powdered skin, yellow intimidating eyes, and wearing a white blouse, dark purple skirt, red ribbon around the collar, black and white stripped knee socks, and black dress shoes. she sat on an umbrella floating in the air with a pumpkin head at the end of it._

_ "But whyyyyyy!" I whined like a child. "Because he want you at dinner with your new family." she stated grabbing my arm. "Fine fine fine. Just don't grab my arm your grip is going to rip it off." I said pulling away from her as I sat up. I felt my feet touch the cold floor sending shivers up my spine. "Yay!~" she chimed. I felt a smile spread across my face. _

_ I walked to a mirror and saw myself. I had powdered white skin, hair was a ice cold blue with the tips of my hair white, my hair was to my knees, my eyes still the same abnormal pair of colors for each eye, my nails were 2 inches long, and my breasts were a little larger._

_ I somehow made my skin turn into a powdered grey close to the girl Road's but was slightly lighter than her's. I walked to a closet and pulled out an outfit to wear for dinner. It was black skinny jeans with three rips on my thighs, a red tight shirt similar to my exorcist uniform, black heeled boots, and my hair was down not in a ponytail. I put on the clothes and walked out of the room with Road and followed her to the dinning room._

_ "Hello Road. Hello Jinx." Said a man with a top hat at his side, a dress suit, grey powdered skin, and alluring golden eyes. "Hello nice to see you Tyki." I said. "Hey Tyki." Road chimed. He gave us a smile and a nod of his head. _

After that the image of who I assumed to be Tyki faded and I woke up in someone's lap. I looked up to see it was Kanda. I blushed but _ was lucky_ he was asleep so I got up and wondered how I got on his lap if I fell asleep on the bench in front of him. I laid on his shoulder cause I was still tired.

He woke up at least an hour later and saw me on his shoulder and he just said, "Che." I set me on the other bench as he left the cabin for food I hoped. I sat up thinking why he didn't point mugen at me like usual. I shook my head and stared out the window.

After the four day train ride me and Kanda finally made it to a town by Winchester. We walked off the train and headed to a hotel because it was night time and I convinced him it could be dangerous even for us if we go in the woods at dark.

"Let's split up and see if we have any luck finding a place to stay." I said. He replied "Che." and walked away. I headed in the other direction and sighed. I walked for about 10 minutes when all of a sudden I heard a bell. I looked around to see what it was and spotted a black cat with a golden bell tired around it's neck. "Oh your such a pretty kitty." I said as I walked over to it. "Meow." it replied. I picked it or should I say her up in my arms and heard her purr as I gently scratched the back of her ears. Then she jumped out of my arms and seemed like she wanted to show me something so I followed her till I lost her but found a small cute inn.

I went to go look for Kanda and found him and brought him to the inn. (or more like dragged him cuz he an ass). We walked in and he rand the bell. "I'm coming please hold on." said a monotone sweet voice. A women with long golden hair, pale skin, sunglasses, a black suit and black shoes came from the back room. "hello. My name is Lulubell. How can I help you both this evening?" she asked. "We need rooms for the night." I said. "Well I only have one room vacant if you want it." she replied. I nodded. "Alright it's gonna be the last door on your left." she said as she gave Kanda the key and we headed up the stairs to the room. When we looked inside there was only one bed.

Me and Kanda looked at each other. More like glaring but he was quick enough to get to the bed first. "Damnit Ponytail!" I shouted annoyed. "Che. Your the one that was too slow." he stated. I glare3d at him the softened as I sighed annoyed. "Quiet ponytail. It's only polite to let the idiot girls get a bed." I smirked as I grabbed blankets from the closet by the bathroom and made a bed on the floor next to him. He death glared at me as I said, "Hey ponytail maybe you should let your hair down? I don't need you in a pissy ass mood more than usual tomorrow cause you have a headache." I went to the bathroom with some clothes and took a shower.

After my shower I changed into a plain black tank top and very small shorts. I had my hair down but kept bangs covering my left eye as always. I walked out and I sighed relieved. "Man it feels good to shower again." I mumbled as I was drying my hair. Kanda stared at me as I walked out. "Dude take a picture it'll last longer." I said annoyed. "Che. " was all he said as he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He locked the door behind him.

I chuckled at the thought of being in the same room with Kanda since he didn't seem to be the person to allow it. Yet he wasn't trying to push me out of the room telling me to sleep in the hallway or something. I finished getting most of the water out of my hair and I walked to the windowsill. "I wonder if I even belong here." I said looking at the stars in the sunset sky. I hummed a tune that came to my head suddenly then sat outside the windowsill swinging my feet back and forth on the wall as I stared at the sky. I started to sing the song so angelic but it filled with sorrow at the same time.

**Wind softly weeps **

**waves crash to shore**

**Sing soft and sweet the world is slowly goes to sleep**

**The doves they fly**  
**Into the night**

**Sing soft and sweet the world is slowly goes to sleep**

**The dead they lay**  
**In scattered graves**  
**Their haunted screams**  
**They torture me**  
**But don't you cry**  
**Sweet love of mine**

**Sing soft and sweet the world is slowly goes to sleep**

**Ah, ah, ah, ah x6**

**Sing soft and sweet the world it slowly goes to sleep x2**

As I finished the song I noticed I couldn't hear the shower anymore but I figured Kanda was still in the bathroom. "Why do I remember that?" I said. I saw a glimpse of my dream then I grabbed my head in pain. "Shit." I said as I fell backward into someone's arms. I kept my eyes shut but whoever's arms I were in held me close allowing me to calm down just a bit. I slowly opened my eyes and as my vision had focused from blurry vision I saw Kanda with his famous scowl, his long dark midnight blue raven hair down out of his ponytail, and shirtless.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks then he said and I quote, "Che. What's wrong with you? You know you could've fallen forward." I closed my eyes then he helped me up. "Well excuse me for getting a headache Ponytail." I said as I looked away from him. "Che." he replied. I took one last glance at the star filled sky then walked to my make-shift bed. He got on his bed and turned to me as I turned to him. "Thanks for catching me...Kanda." I said as I closed my eyes and turned away from him. He didn't reply so I took it as him saying your welcome.

After a few hours I looked at the clock and saw it said 2:30 a.m. I sighed. _Damn this curse. I can't sleep at all I used the last sleep I could on the train. _I thought as I stared at the ceiling. I sat up slowly from my make-shift bed and looked at Kanda. I stood up and walked to the windowsill. I silently cried in frustration but quickly wiped them away. I hated to cry because I show weakness which I was told not to and people would treat me like I'm weaker than them if I showed emotions like that.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumbled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see kanda. He put a hand up to my cheek and wiped escaped tears from my cheeks. "Why the hell are you crying idiot?" he asked with his famous scowl. " im not crying." I said looking away."Che." he replied annoyed.

From the distance I heard and Akuma aim at Kanda. My eyes widened and I looked at Kanda. "No!" I shouted as the bullet grazed me as I pushed Kanda out of the way. "What the hell-" he stopped as he looked at the black stars appearing all over my body. "Damnit that hurts like a bitch!" I said as I rolled off him onto my back arching upward trying not to scream in pain.

"Why the hell did you do that for me?!" he shouted. "Cause I'm not letting anyone hurt you but me." I smiled weakly as I felt my body get cold. For the first time I saw Kanda show emotion. He looked surprised I said that then he looked like he was a little mad I did that for him. "Yuki...water lily." I mumbled then the stars started to disappears as they were sucked into my curse. His eyes widened as I looked perfectly fine when I sat up. "Now. Let's go find that Akuma." I said smiling. He nodded then we both got changed into our exorcist uniforms and tired our hairs up.

We jumped out the window and saw 20 Akuma in front of us. 10 of them level 2's and 10 of them level 1's. " I thought one of you were supposed to be dead by now." a female voice said. We both looked up to see a women with pitch black long hair, grey skin, and golden eyes perched on a level 1 staring at us. "L-Bell?" I said confused as I grabbed my head. "L-Bell? Jinx...Is that...you?" said the female. "Lulubell?" I mumbled. I stopped grabbing my head and looked at her. "Akuma attack." she said then me and Kanda destroyed them all. I used my black scythe on the Akuma.

WHen we destroyed them all Only the female Lulubell stood before us. "Your Lulubell." I said pointing the scythe at her. "What are you?" Kanda demanded. "She's a Noah. The Noah of Lust to be specific. Also the right hand women of the Earl." I said annoyed. I felt Kanda stare at me with an eyebrow raised. ''Well I must go exorcists. But I will come back for you two. Especially you Jinx." She said the last part sincerely as she pointed at me then disappeared.

I looked at Kanda then my legs gave out so I collapsed but he caught me before my head hit the ground. He carried me all the way back to the hotel room. He set me in his bed as he held me in his arms. Blood filled my cheeks as he held me close. "Che. Stop blushing Baka. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor if your not gonna sleep." he said. My eyes widened but smiled slightly. "Right ponytail, That's why." I teased as I closed my eyes.

For some reason my heart felt so safe in his arms. I felt safe, wanted...happy. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.

_"Hey Jinxy-pon." said a very large clown-looking man with a very large grin and glasses from the end of the dinning table. "Don't..EVER..call..me..that." I growled annoyed. "What don't like the name?" Said a white haired, three eyed, grey skinned, noah sitting beside Tyki. "Quiet wisely." I argued as I sat down in a chair next to Road. "This isn't sweet!" yelled a bulky, grey skinned, black spiky haired, Noah sat on the other end of the table. "Please Skin try to be civil." Tyki said. "I WANT SOMETHING SWEET!" Skin shouted as he started beating up a poor Akuma/maid._

_ "Come on not while we're eating you big idiot." I said sighing as I leaned on the table. "What did you call me!?" Skin shouted as he turned to me angrily. "Your an idiot." I repeated. He ran up to me and punched me across the face but I didn't move except my head slightly turning right as his fist made contact with my left cheek."Oh now you've done it skin." said Lulubell across from me. _

_ I grabbed his arm and twisted it making him get on his knees. "you wanna try that again?" I said as my eyes glowed red. "Please quit." The Earl said. "Come on babe quit it. Leave the big idiot Skin alone." Debitto said. He had grey skin, golden eyes, black eyeliner, and punky clothes. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I let my eyes go back to normal and released skin._

_ As this dream faded a Nightmare appeared. I was standing on Lero as a wine red haired man with a mask covering the right half of his face,and exorcists uniform with a gold lining to it indicating he was a general. "Die you parasite!" he shouted pointing a gun at me. "Oh well now. Have I made the great General Cross Marian mad?" I smirked. "We will kill you!" said an old man with long gray hair with a gold band around the top half,and also a general uniform for exorcists. "Oh I almost forgot about you General Yeeger." My smirked widened but a bullet from Cross went straight threw my right shoulder then.._

I sat up quickly from the bed screaming while holding right shoulder painfully. I was sweating and crying in pain as I looked at my shoulder to see nothing there but it burned like I was stabbed with a hot burning knife from hell. I didn't see Kanda around anywhere so I ran from the bed and got up against the wall. "AHHHHH!" I screamed louder as if I really did get shot by that General Cross Marian.

Soon my black blood dripped from my shoulder seeping through my clothes. "DAMNIT!" I shouted. All of a sudden the door busted open and there stood Kanda. His eyes were shocked to see me in so much pain. He ran to me and saw my blood and narrowed his eyes. _Damn he sees my blood. Fuck I can't use Yuki. _I thought as he helped me onto the bed as I screamed in pain. he went to the restroom and came back with a towel, bandages, alcohol, and one of my shirts. "Hold still." he said as he pulled down my exorcist shirt on my left shoulder and we both were shocked to see a bullet hole the size on a knuckle. _I checked and nothing was there before! _I shouted in my mind. He poured the alcohol on my shoulder making it burn like a bitch and covered my mouth with the towel before I could scream bloody murder.

The as I stopped hearing the sizzling sound of my wound he sat me up so my face was on his left shoulder and began to bandage up my wound. He grabbed my wounded arm and made me turn to him. "What the hell happened!?" he glared at me but it wasn't a glare with criminal intent behind it like murder but with a kind of worry your best friend gives you when they see you crying. I had stopped screaming after he took the towel away from my mouth but I winced in pain as his grip on my wounded arm tightened as I kept silent.

"I...I don't know." I replied. What was I supposed to tell him? That I had a dream where I was a Noah? That I was fighting to Generals Named Yeeger and Cross which I have never met before? That I was shot but Cross? Or that I possibly am a Noah? I didn't know what to tell him. His grip got tighter at my answer. "What THE HELL HAPPENED?" He demanded. I looked him in the eyes. "I don't have a clue...That's my honest answer. I woke up screaming bloody murder holding onto my shoulder cause I felt like I had been stabbed or something and that's when you came." I said seriously. His grip loosened a little as he started to realize I didn't know what happened.

He sighed and I quote, "Che." then said. "Hurry up and get changed. We need to start looking for the house." As he left the room I looked at the bandages. _Why didn't my curse heal me? Or better yet why did it allow me to sleep after I used up all my sleep chances? _I thought this over as I changed into another replica of my uniform shirt thanks to Tapp and Johnny. ''I can't...Think right." I mumbled. I walked out of the room and bumped into Kanda making me fall onto him. "What was that for Baka." He said annoyed and a little flustered. "It's not my fault you stood out here like a Baka Ponytail." I said also flustered as I got off him.

"Let's just get this overwith." He said.


	6. The scariest encounter and Great Day

**Slight TykixOC in this one ok~**

* * *

We walked outside into the town and started to search for anything strange. "What are you?" He asked. "W-what do you mean? Im an e-exorcist like you. a H-human." I said shocked at his question. We both abruptly stopped walking and looked at each other. "Humans don't have black blood," he started. My eyes widened. "They don't have curses that save them from Akuma not including Moyashi because I know he has red blood." he stated irritated. "I'm..." I stayed silent before I continued for I didn't know myself. All of a sudden I was pushed up against the wall. "TELL ME!" he growled. I closed my eyes. "I don't know! All I know is that I am nothing the human. Im far from it. I can't remember anything much before this year. small glimpses is all." I stated looking at the ground.

"Don't ever get near me you witch." he said as he continued walking. Coldness and hatred seethed from his words. And as he said that word witch my heart ached a lot. I clenched my chest. _Why does it hurt so much? _ I thought as I heard his footsteps fade and I slid down the wall to the ground. I felt my heart aching with pain. Don't Let it get to you Avril. **Yeah he's not worth it.****_Maybe we should just leave the order?_**Yuki Saiko and Maki said. "L-Leave the order?" I said. "W-where do I go? I have no home?" I asked.

It was silent. I finally got up at the sound of explosions. I ran to the sounds to find kanda on the floor as 3 Level 3 Akuma's were walking towards him. "Yu!" I shouted. He looked at me surprised but the I broke from his gaze as the Akuma walked towards me. I looked down as I filled with hatred. "You have the nerve to hurt Kanda? Heh you'll regret ever messing with an exorcist. Or something like..me!" I shouted as a dark shadow surrounded the outline of my body.

**Eyes on fire**

**Spine ablaze**

**I'll destroy you all**

**with my darkness rage!**

I shouted this words or chanted as I grabbed Mika and Saiko turned them into swords with black flames coming from them. "Die all of you." I said as I took one step but appeared in front of them after one step and moment ago they were yards away. "What the hell?" They all said then I replied. "Hell is more heaven." then I sliced them into pieces then they exploded sending me into a wall.

I made cracks as I made contact with the wall then fell forward onto the floor.

~No one's POV~

As Avril laid on the floor motionless he black blood turned into black dust forming into a female silhouette. This silhouette walked slowly towards Kanda and picked him up. "What the hell?" He said. "She wishes for you to get out of here so she can die alone." The silhouette said ghostly yet warmly. "I am not leaving her here to die." He replied."and why is that?" she said as she stopped walking. "Because Komui and Lenalee would kill me if I left her here for dead. And I owe her for...saving me so I wont be eternally indebted to her got it." He snapped.

The silhouette just turned around and said. "If I let you leave here with her you must never speak off her black blood or anything inhuman about her to the others of the Black Order unless she allows it Kanda Yu." She said seriously. "That's what she fears the most.. That not only her new friends but old one Komui Lee and Lenalee lee will Hate her and experiment on her like scientist did before to her in the past." She explained.

He had glared the female silhouette but stopped as he realized it had looked fairly similar to Avril Night. "Che. Like I was going to anyways." He said as he turned away. She started to walk to Avril and set him down next to her and faded away into Avril's open wound on her right shoulder.

He could faintly hear the silhouette's voice saying _Thank you.. _before fully disappearing from sight.

~Avril's POV~

When I woke up I saw Kanda carrying me,bare chested,and wounded. I looked at my body and saw his jacket covering me. "K-Kanda?" I asked silently but he Heard me, "What?" he replied a hint of relief in his tone of annoyance. "Why didn't you leave me behind?" I asked. "Because I didn't feel like it." he replied. I smiled slightly as I laid on his chest. I noticed his tattoo and wondered why he had it on his chest on top of his heart, and what did it mean?

We got back to the Inn and were gonna stay there for the night to catch up on rest. He sat me on the bed as he went to the shower to clean up. I looked out the window. _How'd I know her? Why did i call her L-Bell? _I thought as I sighed frustrated. I sat up from the bed and stared outside. I took off my bandages and saw my wound gone. I sighed in relief. "Thank you curse." I said. I figured Kanda would be a while to take a shower and everything so I went to the large mirror behind the door and cleaned off my blood from my forehead. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and knew I was in serious need of a massage. "Crap man I have knots." I said as I rubbed my neck and let my hair down from the ponytail.

"Ow." I said as I got on my knees. "Damn I have a crick in my neck and this time it hurts like a bitch." I said annoyed. "Then do something about it." Said Kanda from the bathroom door and he wore his exorcist pants and belt, shirtless, and was drying his hair. I blushed slightly but looked away. "I need a massage I can't really do much about it Ponytail. Come on you can't be that stupid can you?" I stated successfully managing my voice not to scratch. "Che. Come here." He said. I looked at him. 'What?" I replied. "I said come here idiot." He said. I raised an eyebrow but did as he said.

I faced him still confused as he said, "Alright turn around." He said annoyed as always. "Why?" I demanded. "Just do it Baka." He said. I turned around then felt something behind my neck and it felt...Dare I say...Good. It moved around and got rougher but it got most of the knots out of my neck. This went on for about 20 minutes but by then we were both sitting on the bed. After it stopped he asked, "You feel better?" I nodded. "Thanks." i said. "Alright just stop whining already." He said as he laid on the bed. "And NEVER Tell ANYONE what happened on this mission GOT IT." His voice was seriously scary.

"Fine..Ruin the blackmail." I said. "Che." was all he said before falling asleep soundly on the bed.

Again I couldn't sleep but I stared at him as he had his back facing me. I wondered how whenever he hugged me I fell asleep even when the curse hasn't allowed me to rest for years on end except when I choose but I only had five chances to sleep. I took all of them but I've slept 9 or 10 times now? What was it about Kanda that allowed me to sleep. I sighed a little then I got up from the bed and grabbed a blanket from my 'bed' and covered kanda with it. I changed into another pair of my exorcist uniform. _Thank you Tapp and Johnny for the many spares. _I thought.

I walked to the windowsill and stared at the sunset. **_You know if we stay here he'll get hurt cause of you. Your friend's too._**_Maybe we should just go. T_o _protect_ _them they must not find out and nor you shouldn't remember._ Mika,Saiko, and Yuki said trying to tell me I should just leave them. I sighed knowing they were right so I left my bags and grabbed a almost red ridding hood hood but it was black with a red lacy lining and black fur lining the hood. I put on my black ankle 2 inch heels and walked to a desk with pen and paper. I wrote a letter to him:

_ Dear Kanda/Ponytail,_

_I'm really sorry to tell you this but...I have to leave the order. Nothing's wrong _

_with it but with me I might end up getting you all hurt._

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me.I don't wanna leave but I just couldn't live with myself if you or anyone else at the Order_

_got hurt because of you for all you have done for me Ponytail. I'm sure_

_you'll be fine without me write? I mean I know our gonna miss me calling you Ponytail. I won't ever forget you. Say bye to everyone_

_For me. Okay. And Don't you dare tell anyone that I have a soft spot for the damn Order._

_ I seriously don't need that crap if I ever go back. maybe in like 10 years._

_But I'm serious don't make it seem like I'm the Lovey Dovey type jackass_

_ Got it. NEVER TALK ABOUT IT._

_Just say I said bye before I died or something._

_See ya around Ponytail~_

_Love,_

_ Avril J. Night~_

I finished the letter and left it on the pillow where I would've slept. I walked over to Kanda and kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear, "Bye dreams Yu." I pulled up my hood so the shadow of it covered my face Then I jumped out the two story window landing gracefully on my feet. I walked down the street towards an old mansion that reminded me of mine before it was destroyed. I walked up to the hill was built on and noticed screeching coming from it. Scratching, screaming,crying, and even the smell of death came from it. My eyes widened as a dark mass surrounded me and I fell into a deep darkness.

"Ohhhh an Exorcists!?" A creepy yet sadistic voice called out. "Who's there?" I shouted as I grabbed Saiko and Mika from my boots. "Let me see your face exorcist then I'll show you and tell you who I am." said the voice. I could tell by the tone it was a male's. "Is that a deal/" I said. "You have my work my beautiful lady." the voice replied. I pulled down my hood keeping my right eye covered with my bangs. "Wow your gorgeous." The voice said. An opening appeared and a man in a tux and a large top hat, grey skin and alluring golden eyes.

"I am Tyki Mikk." He said bowing. In the blink of an eye he was close to me pressing my body up against his as he grabbed my chin making me face him. He ad one arm around mine holding me close while the other held my chin. "Your such a pretty Innocent Flower aren't you?" He said seductively. "Back off." I said. "Oh don't be mean." he said. "Shut up Tyki-Pet~" I smirked at his reaction. surprised i had called him something only the Earl had called him. "How did you know that name?'' he demanded an answer. He kinda reminded me of Kanda. "Fuck off." I replied. He started crushing my ribs grinning and I gasped for air tilting my head back in pain and wincing. "D-damn you Tyki." I said.

He saw my right eye and his eyes widened more his grin fading. "Jinx? Jinx nightmarish?" He said. I looked at him. "I don't remember." I said. He loosened his grip and hugged me. "I thought you died last year." he said. "I don't know what your talking about." he said. I felt him put something in my hands. It felt like a canister. He pulled away and I looked to see a red canister with some ball shaped candy. "Take these and you can remember. Only if you choose. But you must escape the mansion if you wanna see the light of day ever again Jinx." He said as he kissed my cheek and disappeared. The darkness faded and I appeared in a ballroom with lit candles.

"What the hell?" I said as I put the canister away and grabbed a candle. "What is Tyki up to?" I said. I walked up to large doors. _I think he's gonna test me fears. If he's here Road might be also. Or at least her power. _I thought as I tried to open the doors. I turned around and saw Allen walker hung by his neck from a rope tied to the ceiling to around his neck. I Screamed from the top of my lungs. I covered my mouth. I held back tears as I backed up to the doors. I shook my head not believing what I was seeing. All of a sudden the doors opened and I fell onto my ass. Allen's corpse disappeared. I got up and turned to see Lenalee and Komui's bodies ripped apart. My eyes widened and I couldn't hold back my tears. I screamed even louder this time not trying to cover my mouth for I was frozen in terror. "STOP! PLEASE!" I shouted as I ran to the staircase and went left into a was dark but i could still see. I stopped as I saw Lavi and Jerry nailed to the wall. Nail's through Jerry's head,stomach,hands,legs,feet,and arms. Nail's through Lavi's hands,arms,legs,and feet. I was about to scream when Lavi spoke. "A-Avril? Is t-that you? W-Why d-didn't y-you help u-us? W-Why d-did you p-p-put us in d-danger...w-why'd y-you get us k-k-killed?" He said as blood dripped from his mouth also from the openings where the nails were. I ran away from them but froze as I saw Kanda's limp body hanging from chains. I breathed in hard before I scream bloody murder and cried even harder that black blood tears trickled down my face. "KANDA!" I shouted as I screamed bloody murder. I collapsed to my knees still screaming holding my head in pain looking at the floor. Mika shouted at me in my mind, _**This isn't real Avril get a hold of yourself! **_I shook my head as I prayed to a God I didn't believe in that someone..anyone would make this all stop and save me. I noticed a green light coming from the floor and I ripped the floor boards and saw innocence. I grabbed it and put it on my hoodie/cloak and Continued praying**_._**

All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my shaking me. "Avril!" a familiar voice shouted. I looked up to see a glaring Kanda holding onto my shoulders. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted pissed. I didn't care more black tears fell from my cheeks to the ground and I hugged him tightly. I could tell he was shocked. I tried to say something but because I screamed so much I blew out one of my vocal cords. "Come one just be happy Id didn't leave your ass behind." He said as he picked up bridal style.

He carried me like that till we got to our cart on the train. Our bags already on the train. He sat me next to him as I trembled at the images I saw before of those closest to me killed. The image of Kanda replayed in my mind making my shake even more. 'What's wrong Idiot?" He asked looking at me. "What exactly happened in there?" He demanded. I wanted to say something but I didn't cause I couldn't._  
_

As soon as we got to the order I was carried by Kanda to the infirmary.

"Yup It seems she can't speak, it seems she was straining her voice and has blew out one of her vocal cords. I'm sure in time it will heal but for now try not to talk." The head nurse said as she patted my head. I nodded giving her a hug before leaving to my room. I locked the door behind me as I walked to my dresser and put the canister in a drawer for safe keeping. I walked out of my room to the cafeteria craving Jerry's cooking.

I ran to the window where I saw Jerry. I waved happily. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. "How are you sweetie?" he asked smiling. I gave him a thumbs up and gave him a list of food I wanted ever since I left. "You got it~" he sang. I waited till he finished and I took the food and scarfed it down like I was starving to death. (Which I was.) I nodded and mouthed the words thank you and he smiled warmly and waved me off as I left the cafeteria.

I walked to the science department and saw Tapp and Johnny. _Yuki..Voice of a Camellia Blossom. _I thought then I said in a monotone sweet voice that was almost like a mothers, "Johnny I hear you like to play chess. You wanna play me?" He had a grin spread across his face. "Of coarse." He said cheerfully and set up the board. "Ready to be my next victim? " He asked. I shook my head. "Your asking yourself that right?" I said as I made the first chess move. We played for hours and it was a tie between us.

'Woah! She and Johnny are tied!" The whole science department said. I smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

**Alright so That's the end of chapter 6~ Till next time. C ya. Oh Favorite and Review and Follow pweeeaaazzzeee!~**


	7. Truth

**And we're back let's continue shall we? Yes we shall weather you like it or not.**

* * *

I left the science department after the last game and I went to go see if I could find Lenalee. I looked all over for her till one of the finders came up to me and said she was on a mission and wont be back for another day or two. I sighed hoping she'd get back safe. Then again it is Lenalee I was sure she would be fine.

I decided maybe I should go see Komui so I headed to his office. As I walked in he was passed out on the paperwork filled desk with a pink bunny blue colored coffee mug still in his hand. I chuckled then whispered in his ear, "Lenalee died." He sprung up into tears, "NOOO LENALEE WHY!" I laughed my ass off. He looked at me then realized it was a lie. "Oh Night why do you treat me so badly?" he whined. I shrugged smiling. "So tell me about what happened when you left to find the innocence?" he asked in a serious tone as he set his head on his hands. I forgot I had it but, If I didn't I would've remembered all the gruesome images. I looked at Komui then the image of him and his beloved sister Lenalee ripped apart filled my mind and I screamed bloody murder.

I Fell to my knees holding onto my head. Komui ran out of the room I figured to go get some help I rocked back and forth. _"Hey Jinx remember we'll always be here for you."_ I heard Road's voice echoing throughout my mind. I heard a snap in my throat and I completely lost it. I coughed up black blood tears of the black abyss falling down my face and I couldn't stop screaming like I was being ripped apart from the inside out.

"Avril!" I heard Lavi shout at me as he ran inside followed by Kanda, Komui, and even Allen. I stopped screaming as I stared at them. "H-Help..M-m-me.." I said as I tried not to drown in my own blood when all of a sudden my curse shown through th concealer and glowed silver. I was picked up by Lavi as I began to cough up a pint of blood. My curse shocked me and soon all I saw was a black abyss I hated so much.

I faintly could hear shouting of people but I couldn't get my eyes to open.

"Why isn't she awake yet!?"

"We don't know at the moment but it seems she is going through a dramatic memory."

"Hm? Avri-Chan is gonna be ok though right.?"

"We're not sure. If she doesn't wake up soon..I know _He _will through her out and take her innocence."

I listened to the words and I shot up scared that they'd separate me and my Innocence. Saiko,Yuki,Mika, and even...Anyways when I finally opened my eyes I not only saw Lavi and allen. Not Kanda, Komui, Tapp, Johnny, Reever, Jerry, a finder named Toma, and Lenalee.

My eyes widened in surprised. I looked to the head nurse. 'Didny I say not to talk?" she stated. Inodded but then wrote on a piece of paper:

_Technically I didn't talk I screamed Bloody Murder._

She sighed. "That's beside the point Miss Night. I shrugged but noticed mostly everyone (meaning all of them) were staring at me and I already knew they stared at my abnormally large curse. "Avril how'd you get curse?" I heard Allen's sweet voice ask sadly. I knew he wanted to know how another fellow human got curse but with one worse than his own but he didn't want to make me hurt even more emotionally equal to my physical pain. I looked out the window trying to remember but couldn't so I looked at him and smiled warmly. "I don't remember." He blinked at me but I was serious and he knew that with the tone I had told him in.I was monotone and angelic when using the voice of a Camilla blossom.

He nodded understandingly then the nurse had said, 'Alright let my patient get some rest." I laughed as she basically pushed everyone but Kanda out of the room. I looked out the window as if I saw the most nicest dream in the window glass. "Baka." He said. " ." I replied. "Grazie Mille. Te amo Kanda." I mumbled the last part as I continues" Coda di cavallo Stai Bene?" I said this Italian. He raised an eyebrow at me wandering what I had said. I chuckled and shook my head a little. "Never mind..Sei un idioto." I said but I guess he knew idioto is Italian for Idiot so he shot me a glare. "Well excuse me Ponytail." I said as I turned to look out the window again.

"What do you see when you look outside?" I asked. "Che. The sky or whatever weather it is." he said annoyed. "Of coarse you would see that." I said. "Che. What do you see then?" He growled. I smiled warmly which surprised him as I replied with, "I see darkness yet light. Happiness yet sorrow, Death and Life, humans and monster, Love and Hate. All of those thing make me both hate yet enjoy living." I said. I heard the door lock and he sat next to me. I looked at him, "Idiot. Stop hating on life." He stated.

"What happened in there?" He asked. I started shaking rapidly as my eyes widened vividly remembering what I had saw. before I could scream I covered my mouth looking at Kanda's chest trying not to make eye contact. He grabbed one of my hands trying to what I thought was comforting me. I looked at him. His glare softened. "Calm down Avril." He said. I nodded slowly but I couldn't stop shaking. I heard my heart beating fast. It felt like it would explode. All of a sudden Kanda grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me. He was hugging me. I wrapped my other arm around him.

" I saw...My worst fears. I saw everyone dead in front of me. I saw Lavi saying it was all my fault. I knew he wasn't real but..It was so real I believed it was. But what really set me over the edge was...You hung from ,cold,dead. That's what made me lose it." I said into his chest clearly. I started crying silently. He made me look at him. He wiped my tears away. "Idiot." he said. I chuckled. "Idioto." I said. "Che." He stood up and left the room. "Well that hug was very un Kanda-like."

5 days after that I was allowed to leave the infirmary. I was also able to speak with out Yuki's Camellia. I was in my room sitting on the windowsill looking at the night sky. "I can't sleep but...Why when he's near me I sleep like I never had the curse?" I sighed.

I jumped off to the floor landing silently I walked to my dresser getting a candy from the canister Tyki gave me thinking he just gave it to me to make me think I might not make it out or something. I walked out of my room and decided to go explore the Black order. I walked many hallways till I reached yellow tape blocking a hallway, "KEEP OUT CAUTION KEEP OUT." the yellow tape had plastered all over it. I grinned and walked down the hall anyways. I walked all the way down till I reached a wooden weathered door. My head hurt a little as I got closer to it. I opened it to a bloodstained brick wall, a lab table, old computers, old rusted needles, and scalpel's, and decomposed body organs and part in a corner swarmed by flies and other bugs. I covered my mouth before throwing up black blood.

"What is this place?" I asked. My eyes widened as a flash went before my eyes before I saw a vision of it before it looked like this bad.

~Flashback~

_"Hold her down!" a male voice said. I couldn't see who it was above me for the bright light blinded their faces from my eyes. I fought and struggled to get out of the other men's grip but they all were stronger than me. "LET ME GO HOME!" I shouted. My voice was a child so I think this was when I was at least 5 or 6. "Keep her quiet!" said the same man again. A man put tape over my mouth as the other men strapped me to the table.I tried to pull the straps off but they were on tight making my black blood drip from my wrists. "Look. Amazing. She has black blood not red like an ordinary human. Not only that she possesses more than one innocence." Said a women. I felt warm liquid fall down my cheeks to the back of my neck. I cried hard trying to get myself away from them."Put the anti-innocence in her heart. She maybe be the newest pet we have had yet." said a man as he left the room. I heard the door shut close. I saw one of the 5 mean still in the room with me grab a large needle, a scalpel, and a black/purple glowing valentine heart shaped thing in his other hand. My eyes widened as I saw this. I screamed loud enough for them all to hear. The frightened bloody murder screaming that came from me. Soon the needle went into my neck nd everything went numb before it went black._

_~end flashback~_

I stepped away from the room and ran to mine. I stayed there till the sun came up. I walked out shaking all the way to the cafeteria. I walked to Jerry. "What today hunny?" he asked. "Just some spaghetti without the sauce just the cheese and a breadstick on the side. His expression showed true confusion. Knowing im a parasite type I should've eaten more. So much more that I could give Allen a run for his money but I didn't feel all that hungry as I usually was. "Are you sure sweetie?" he asked. I nodded and as soon as I blinked my order was in front of me. I grabbed it after saying thank you to him and walked to a empty table in the far corner by a window.

I slowly eat my food when all of a sudden the cafeteria had finders and some exorcists heading in there for breakfast. "Hey Night-Chan are you feeling ok?" Asked Lavi as he sat in front of me.I nodded and finished my food. "Are you sure I'm surprised your not having a mountain of food in front of you." He said.

"Hey Miss Night Komui wants to see you on the platform now. He needs Hevlaska to check you." a Finder named Toma said. I nodded and he bowed before he left. "I can go with you if you want." lavi offered. I think he could see me shaking at something. "If you wont mind." I mumbled but he understood me perfectly. He grabbed my rapid shaky hand and we walked to the platform where we saw Komui.

"Alright." He said as we stepped on the platform headed down for Hevlaska. Once we go to the darkened room I saw Hevlaska. "It's nice to see you again Avril." She said in her sweet motherly, ghostly, voice. I nodded. "Same to you Hevlaska." I replied my voice a little shaky. "Hevlaska Please check Avril's 's 'arms' picked me up as I let go of Lavi's hands. She held me up to her forehead. "10%..29%...60%...42%...89%...99%...78%...Her innocence Mika and Saiko are very unstable. 40%...65%...78%...99.99% Her innocence Yuki is stable and evolving. 40%...76%..87%..99%...Her A.I Mitage is very stable and destructive. I believe she is the creator of Night." She said. I chuckled ironically since my last name is night.

She set me down next to Lavi. ''recommend you don't use Mika and Saiko for a 's not safe to use unstable innocence. Especially if it was your A.I." she said. I nodded. Komui and Lavi turned to me wonder what she meant by A.I.

After that I went to my room and changed into different clothes because Lavi decided to take me into town with Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda. I wore a white tank top/stomach shirt, red mini jean shorts,black ankle 3 inch heel boots, and I let my hair down to my knees.I put more concealer to hide my curse. I sighed. ''Why do I even try?" I asked.

"Che." was all I heard behind me as Allen kept arguing with Kanda. "Hey! Ponytail, Old geezer stop being a married couple and shut up." I stated as we all walked down the streets of the town. "What you call me!?" they both shouted. I sighed, "I said shut up old geezer meaning Moyashi and Ponytail meaning Yu.I could also add the word fuck to to say shut the FUCK up if it'll make up listen better.'' I said.

Lavi chuckled and so did Lenalee. I guess it was because they have never seen anyone talk to them like that. It was silent till Lenalee pulled me into a girly dress store. "Come on you have to wear at least 1 dress and then I'll leave you alone." she whined. I sighed in defeat. "Fine..Just ONE." I said. I went into a dressing room with a dress I had picked out.

I walked back out a few minutes later (like 3 mins) and I wore a midnight raven blue dress with lace lining the bottom, strapless, lotus flowers, water lilys, and lily pad designs covered the bottom half of my dress while one red lotus flower was on my stomach. It ended at my mid thigh. I blushed a little knowing I haven't worn a dress since I was a 4 year old. I looked at the faces of Kanda,Lavi and Allen. One word, 'PRICELESS'. I kinda smirked at the fact Lavi and Kanda blushing as they looked up and down at me. Allen did the same thing but shook his head knowing I saw him. He smiled sweetly and said, "You look beautiful Avril." "Just call me Night ok? I really don't like it when people call me by my first name." I said."Alright." they all said, not including kanda. He just che'd and walked away. I ended up buying the dress and wearing it out.

"I really love that dress Avr- I mean Night." She said stopping herself from saying my name. She knew when I said I didn't like being called something and someone call's me it I can make Kanda's threats and punishments look like a vacation.

Later that day after Lunch Komui wanted Me, Yu, Lavi, Lenalee, and allen to meet him in his office. Once weall finally got there I leaned against a bookshelf as everyone else sat on the couch and Kanda on the other shelf from me. "Alright thank you all for coming. I am sending you all on a Party." Everyone but me and Kanda cheered. " ?" Kanda stated. "Tch. For once I agree with ponytail. Why?" I said. "Because innocence is suspected to be in a mansion in the town of Chantwell. A town near your old one Avri- I mean Night." I figured someone (Lenalee) told him about calling me by my first name. "I need you all to attend this party at this mansion and retrieve the innocence. Your all leaving in an hour." He said.

We all left and started packing. I heard talking outside my locked room door and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Kanda I looked into what you asked and found out something very troubling." I heard an elderly man's voice.

"Well what is it?" I heard Kanda ask.

"It seems that Not only has Miss Night encountered the Noah before she is a Cryptic Judas."

"What?" Kanda asked.

"A Cryptic Judas are similar to the Noah Family but they are rivals by nature of both exorcists and the Noah's. They live off of the feeling's of human's that they are memory of. It seems that Miss Night's Judas name is Jinx Sfortuna Nightmarre. She is the cryptic of Nightmare's, Loneliness, Hatred, and misfortune. She has abilities no Bookman has been able to see. At least none that come alive anyways. It seems anyone that has come in contact with these unknown beings have been met with a mysterious death shortly after. It was said that last Year she was killed by General's Yeegar and Cross. Other than that I know nothing about Miss Night's past life." The elderly man said.

"I see...Is she a threat to the order?" Kanda said. I could hear him reach for mugan.

"no..Not at the moment. It seems she doesn't remember anything about her past life but she might one day be a compromise so keep a close eye on her." The man said as he walked away.

My eyes widened and I stepped away from the door. "Th-That's not..I mean..It cant be.." I mumbled. I finished packing and changed into my exorcist uniform. I walked out of my room to see a glaring kanda infront of me. "Ponytail?" I asked. I suddenly dropped my bag as he grabbed my neck pinning me up to the wall making little cracks on it. "If you EVER compromise the order monster..I will kill you." he said as his grip tightened.

"Kanda!' I heard Lavi, Allen and Lenalee shout as they ran to me. he dropped my limp body and I fell to my knees. Lenalee held me close. "What's your problem Bakanda!?" Allen shouted. "Che. None of your business Moyashi." Kanda replied still glaring at me. "Damnit Yu!'' Lavi said as he grabbed Kanda's collar. I smirked evilly and no one but Kanda saw it. My eyes were hidden only leaving my pink lips visible. Lavi let go of him and my smirk disappeared as lavi turned to me. Kanda walked away to his room.

'' You ok Night?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah just a little sore that's all." I smiled 'weakly'.(I lied so well I convinced myself sometimes.) "Alright well meet us at the boat." Allen said as he lavi and Lenalee walked away.

_Well It seems that I will have a new toy to play with._

* * *

**Translation: "Thank you. I love you Kanda."**

**"Hey ponytail you ok?"**

**"Nevermind. Your such an idiot."**


	8. Lost Memories

**A/N well were back. Again a heads up that Kanda might turn into a OOC at some point meaning I haven't seen DGM in quite some time.**

* * *

_Well it seems I will have a new toy to play with._

Said a female voice in my head. It was sadistic and alluring. I knew it was the black side of me. Fattura. She really gets on my nerves. I shook my head and grabbed my stuff heading for the boat but stopped in front of Kanda's door. "Tu es un idioto se pensa Vorrei compromesso L'ordine e I miei amici." I said in Italian Then continued to the boat.

A few minutes later Kanda had come to the rest of us and we were off to the train station. Once we got there I sat next to the window Lenalee on the right side of me. Kanda and Allen sat across from me Lenalee and Lavi. I grabbed a candy from Tyki's canister I had in my Jacket pocket and fell to sleep.

~Dream/Flashback~

_"Come on you can't be serious!?" I shouted in my sadistic voice sounding like Fattura. I stared at the Earl as he pet a purring Black cat. (Lulubell) "I am very sorry Jinx but it is the truth. It seems that an exorcist by the name of Allen Walker has been looking into our family along with the rest of those Black Order scum. I need you to get the heat off of the family before uncalled bloodshed is able to occur." He stated. I had my hands on my hips and I sighed. "Fine but I'll do it after I deal with Tyki." I said. 'What's with Tyki?" He asked. "He keeps eating my soba noodles and pizza. I hate it when he just does whatever he wants. Even though I am older than him. Even if I look 18 and him 20 something I am still older than him!" I stated annoyed._

_ "Please don't kill him." He asked. "Sure." I replied as I nodded and left the phone filled room. I walked to the living room and sat by the fire. I felt lonely but I guess that was one of my memories as a Cryptic Judas family member. I wanted to convey my feeling to someone. TO my boyfriend Debitto. Anyone. But I couldn't. I sighed till I heard footsteps come from the door. I looked to see not only Road but her father Sheril Kamelot. "Oh hey guys." I said. "Hey Jinx!" Road said as she jumped up and hugged me. "Hello Jinx. You seem down you feeling ok?" Sheril asked as I set his daughter down. _

_ "Yeah just thinking a little bit that's all." I replied but lied. "Alright. Are you still gonna hurt Tyki?" He asked smiling slightly. I nodded happily. He sighed. I chuckled and so did Road. "I'm not gonna kill him or anything. I'm just gonna teach him not to EVER eat my food." I said ever as if I was the Evil Devil's spawn._

_ "Alright." He replied. I sat in the chair Tyki usually sat in while Road played with her doll. She walked over to me and sat in my lap. She was like the little sister I never had and ALWAY's wanted. "So Jinx what did the Earl tell you?" Road asked. "Something about taking the heat from the order off of the family." I said a little annoyed. "Oh. I wonder why they're getting interested in us all of a sudden." Sheril asked. "Maybe because your daughter injured two exorcists who still live to tell the story." I said with a grim smile._

_ "Road.." Sheril started. "Sorry." she replied. I chuckled. "I wish I could see my family again but apparently according to Devrit I am disowned for befriending the Noah family." I said. _

_ "Well we'll always be here for you Jinx. No matter what." Road said smiling then Sheril and Road hugged me as if I was their own blood. I smiled._

_ ~dream/flashback end~_

I woke up to the sound of the train wheels hitting the tracks. I looked out the window and saw darkness. I looked to see all of my friend's (yes including the bastard Kanda) sound asleep. I got up slowly not making a sound and left the cabin. I walked to the last cabin which was right next to us and I went outside in the back of the train. I leaned on the railings and stared at the stars.

"Sheril and Road Kamelot." I mumbled. "Who exactly are you to me?" I asked no one imparticular. I kept looking at the stars in anguish,saddness, and yet in such awe I looked like a small child seeing the sun for the first time.

_Kanda...Why can't you just keep your noes out of where it doesn't belong? I don't want you especially to get hurt- _I thought but stopped. Why was I thinking about him. I didn't know. Did I wanna know really? Would it have affected me dramatically. "Are you alright?" a male voice said behind me. I turned around quick and saw Sheril. "Please tell me. Why do you seem so sad." he asked. I walked towards him ready to kill him but...I couldn't. "S-Sheril?" I asked. he nodded. "So you remember me? What about our precious Road?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Good. She misses you y'know. Everyone does." He stated.

I looked away a little sad. "What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled me to a seat and sat next to me. I stared at my knees having my hair hide my face. "I-I don't k-know w-what to do anymore." I said as tears fell onto my hands. ''What do you mean Jinx?" he asked as he grabbed my hand. I felt the warmth of his hand on mine. He was being the way a father would. Something I never thought I would feel from anyone.

"I mean..I-I d-don't k-know where I s-should go or d-do anymore. I h-have f-friends but I know o-once th-they see me f-for the Judas p-part t-they'll turn o-on m-me." I stuttered trying not to cry out loud. I felt arms around me pull me into a hug. I looked to see Sheril. Smiling. "It's alright. No matter what me and the others will always be there for you. You will always be welcomed to come home. I know you will make the best choice for you and those you care for. You may be Jinx but your heart will always the opposite of that. You will make the right choice Jinx I know it." he said. I hugged him back and I cried into his shoulder.

He patted/rubbed my back comforting me as I cried. _Why does this Noah- no why does Sheril care for me like this? Am I that important? DO I mean that much? _I thought. He pulled away gently. He pushed the hair from my non-cursed eye and put it behind my ear. "I must go. Please take care Jinx. I'll stop by when you need to talk. Try to remember how to call for me ok/" he said as he got up and disappeared.

I stood up and washed my face in the bathroom on the train. I fixed my make up.

I walked back to the cabin with everyone in it still sleeping soundly. I walked to my seat and sat down looking out the window. I smiled, "Thank you..Sheril Kamelot." I mumbled.

-Kanda's POV-

I was in my room after that damned Moyashi and the others saw me and Avril. Her smirk was not her own which pissed me off. I don't know why but everytime something was off about her or another male put his hands on her I would get angry. Ugh it pissed the hell out of me. What does it matter to me? It's not like she's my responsibility! I punched my wall. I started to finish my packing when I heard her voice from the other side of my door. "Tu es un idioto se pensa Vorrei compromesso L'ordine e I miei amici." she said then I heard her footsteps fade as she walked away from the door.

I looked down at the floor in anguish but why? I don't feel anything. let alone anguish. Why should I care for her? She's a Judas or whatever bookman said she was. She is an idol threat. I felt a pain in my chest. 'What the hell?" I said. I shook my head and headed to the there we went to the train station. I sat directly across from the witch and you could almost feel the awkwardness in the air. I just stared out the window. From the corner of my eye I saw Avril pull out candy? from her jacket pocket and eat it. As soon as she did that she passed out asleep. Not longer after everyone else fell asleep.

After a few hours of silence I soon also fell asleep. "Che." I said then fell asleep.

~Dream/Flashback~

_ "Awww Come on Kanda we have got to go in there!" a Girl said clinging to my arm. "Why?" I replied. My voice was a child's. I must've been 8 or 9 same to the girl. "Because all you do is meditate and you general said it would be fun~" she stated. I looked at her. she resembled Avril exactly. Everything. I felt blood rush to my cheeks then I turned away. "Fine. This is only one time I will go to the festival ok." I stated as I held a hand out to her. _

_ "Yay!" she exclaimed then grabbed my hand. I looked at her and smiled. She was frail. She looked ill but yet had the energy as if she was a healthy as a horse. "I wanna go on the Farris wheel."she said. She basically dragged me there. We got on and she looked at the view as we got higher and higher in awe. "You haven't been out of that infirmary in the orphanage for a while have you _?" The name escaped me. I couldn't remember. The farris wheel stopped at the top. I knew they were having some trouble as I heard someone call the maintenance team. "Nope. Not since I got sick I was never able to go outside. I miss the view of the town." she stated as she looked at the sky. its golden purple and blue colors. "Tuberculosis is serious y'know." I said. "Yes but they could've let me play outside for a little bit." she pouted. _

_ "Che." I replied. "Kanda."_

_"yeah?"_

_ "You all are leaving tomorrow huh?" she asked with sadness in her tone of voice. Her shoulder length hair somehow covering her face. "Yeah..We need to keep moving _ and you know that." I replied. "Can you promise me something?" she said. "What?" _

_"Promise you wont ever forget me. Always remember me. Please cause I just want at least one person..one friend to remember me when I die." she stated as she looked down. I saw tears escape her face down to her hands that were on her knees. I pulled her in a hug. "I promise _ I will never forget how much I care for you." I said. She wrapped her arms around me and cried in my chest. "Thank you Kanda." I heard her say. "Yeah. But remember... Your NOT going to die without me by your ." I said. she nodded and the farris wheel began to move again._

_ ~Dream/Flashback end~_

The dream faded. I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was still dark out. I closed my eyes slightly. I saw Avril get up from her seat and leave. "Where is she going?" I mumbled as I quietly followed behind her. She walked all they way to the back cabin. I sighed then walked back to the cabin till I heard a male voice. "Are you ok?"

I walked back but hid. "S-Sheril?" she asked. He nodded. _What the hell is a Noah doing here?! _I thought as they continued their conversation. I heard all of it. I walked back to the cabin and sat down closing my eyes. _Is that how she really feel's? Is that what I made her feel like- WAIT why do I CARE if I made her feel bad? _I thought. She walked back in and mumbled. "Thank you..Sheril Kamelot." Then she just stared out the window till she closed her eyes.

~Sheril's POV~

After my conversation with Jinx I went back to the Ark. There I was glomped by my sweet dear Road. "Hey father!  
she exclaimed. "Hello Road." I smiled. "Where did you go?" she asked. "Just to talk to an old friend of ours. Someone you'll be dying to meet. I'm sure in time you'll see her once again." I stated patting her head. She pouted. 'Why do you keep secrets from me? Your just lucky Wisley taught you to hide your thoughts from me when you wanted to." she said as she skipped off.

"You went to see Jinx didn't you?" I heard Lulubell say from behind me. "IS it any of your business?" I said smirking at her from the corner of my glasses. "Yes cause you know I saw her first. For all we know it can't even be her." she said. 'Nope It's her alright." I replied. "Tch. Yeah right all she had is her looks not her abilities."

"She has some of her memories of us. And we ALL Know she was the only one to call you L-Bell." I stated sitting on a chair. "So?" she retorted back. "So she has to be our beloved Jinx." I sang.

Before she could say anything Tyki walked past us. 'Where you going Tyki?" I asked. "To a ball the Earl is sending me to retrieve innocence from the mansion it's most likely in." he said. "Well come back safely!" I exclaimed waving goodbye before he disappeared.

~Avril's POV~

I saw the sun come up as we stopped at our destination. Mostly everyone but Kanda and I were asleep. We sighed and he walked out. I woke everyone up the hard way cause they wouldn't wake up the easy way.

We all walked off the train to a nearby motel. Lavi and Allen had to share a room. Lenalee got her own and again the bastard kanda and I shared a room. I dropped my stuff on a chair and looked out the window. It was about 9 a.m by the sun. Me and Kanda looked at the door eyes narrowed as we heard banging on the door, "Hey you guys come on we got to go shopping." Lenalee said. We sighed. I walked to the door and opened it. "Tch. Fine." I said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out onto the street.

Kanda , Lavi, and Allen went to one shop while me and Lenalee went to another. "Here try this one on!" she exclaimed handing me a dress. I sighed then walked to a dressing room.

A few minutes later I came out in a Black,strapless, dress with lace over my stomach. The front part of the dress was up to my mid-thigh then got longer to my ankels. It was all frilly with lace that had a floral design on it. I looked at the mirror and saw myself. I felt beautiful. I suddenly saw scars on my arms and legs. You could barely see since my skin was so pale white. Lenalee couldn't see them.

"I love it.I want this dress." I said. She smiled widely and we bought the dress. I changed back into my uniform and headed back to the motel.

-Later that day-

It was 8 P.M and time to head for the ball. I changed into my dress and headed to the ball. Kanda, Lavi, and Allen wore black suits, Lenalee wore a blue dress with frills and it was a spaghetti strap with a dragon design. She also wore blue heels. I wore Black ankle boot heels.

Once we walked in we split up to look for the innocence. As I started to look I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry. I didn't- Oh Hell No..What the hell are YOU doing here?" I stated as I saw a tall man with blonde, shoulder length wave hair, blue/hazel eyes, light skin and a black suit in front of me. "Oh now Avril I didn't expect you to be here." He said with a smirk. "I knew I smelt crap but I guess it was because your here Ramen." I hissed. My eyes narrowed at him. "I always wondered," he started as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me up against him,"Why such a beautiful body and face was given to a bitchy whore like you." he said.

He kissed my neck and I tried to push him away but he held my arms with one hand while moving my hair from my neck with the other. "And I always wondered why a...wait theres nothing good about you jackass. SO back off." I said as I kicked him. "It's my friends party so be nice." he said. "Like I care. and I figured since a slimy ass like you could never have all of this without leeching onto someone for it."I said annoyed.

He grabbed both my wrists with one hand and pulled me into a room. He pushed me up against the wall keeping my hands over my head. I looked away from him. "Oh come on Love you know you still want me..._you crave _me and you know it." He said as he put my chin between his index finger and thumb and made me look at him. "Well?" he asked. "I think even a pig would rather die then get near your filthy body jackass." I hissed. He forcibly kissed me making me struggle and wince as his grip on my wrists tightened. "Come on..Wince or Moan loud. It let's me know you want me more." he whispered into my ear before he continued kissing me by force.

I winced as the grip got tighter and tighter making bruises. I let out a slight moan from the pain and felt the sick bastard smirk in the kiss. "I knew it. You still want me," He stated. "I'd rather have needles be stabbed into my stomach and eyes you bastard." I retorted pissed off as hell. "Now now that's no way to treat a lady." I heard a male voice. I Looked behind Ramen to see none other than Tyki Mikk. He pulled Ramen away making him hit the floor. He hit the back of his head in a vital point killing him instantly.

I fell to my knees but Tyki picked me up. "You ok?" he asked. I looked at my wrists. Bruised grabbed some medical bandages from his pocket and wrapped up my bruises. "Thanks Tyki." I said. He smiled as I stood up. He pulled me up against him gently and kissed me deeply.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter everyone. I might start a Hakuouki Fanfic or a Vampire Knight or both which ever im in the mood in. Anyways I would love Reviews and ppl Favoriting or following this so yeah bai bai~**


	9. What's my Reason

As he kissed me I couldn't help but kiss back. _What am I doing? _I thought. I pulled away for breath. "T-Tyki..I..I think you should go please...I don't think I can deal with this right now." I said as I looked away. I saw a smirk spread across his face. "Alright but I will want a dance before the night dies out." He said as he left me in the room. I touched my lips then left the room. I closed the door behind me. I then grabbed a locket I put in my shirt so that only my chain was seen. I pulled out my heart shaped locket. It played beautiful music. It had a light blue gem in the middle of it in the shape of a water lily.

"Night!" Lenalee shouted. I looked at her. "Hm? whats the matter?" I said. "We found the innocence. It's in the chandelier." she said as she pointed up. I saw a green light. Innocence. "Alright how do we-" I got cut off by a hand grabbing my arm and taking me to the dance floor. I looked to see it was Tyki in his white form. "Tyki?" I asked. "What do you think your doing?" I asked. "Dancing with the fairest of beautiful women on this planet." he whispered into my ear.

All of a sudden the lights went out and Tyki's presence disappeared. "Man he needs to quit that." I said. Then something wrapped around me and picked me up. The lights came back on and I soon saw the snake like level 2 akuma holding me with it's tail. Everyone but my friends fled outside running for dear life. "Let me go!" I shouted. Tyki came from the top of the stairs in his Noah form and walked on air as he walked towards the innocence. "Now." he said. The akuma holding me gip tightened almost taking all the oxygen from my body. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I heard some of my ribs breaking.

"Night!" Everyone said. Tyki's smirk appeared. My head threw back as Tyki grabbed my hair with one hand pulling it back hard and the other holding the innocence. "AHHHHHH!" I shouted as Tyki pulled harder. Lenalee Allen Lavi and Kanda were about to attack until Tyki said, "Any closer I will kill her." They stopped and he put the innocence in my face. "Damn you..." I said as the grip tightened and I heard another rib crack making me scream in agony. "Oh was that a rib I heard break?" Tyki said seductively.

The Akuma broke 3 more of my ribs then I coughed up my black blood. I had tears run down my cheeks but I had the cold glare that would make Kanda scared, looking at Tyki. "Oh what's with that face?" he pouted. ''Rot in a ditch bitch." I said weakly but cold. He held up the innocence and crushed in at the same time the akuma crushed 4 more. "Let's go." said Tyki as the Akuma and him disappeared.

I was falling to the ground but Lenalee had activated her innocence and caught me just in time before I hit the ground head first. "H-Help me...Le-na-lee." I stumbled over words as I tried not to cough up more blood. I did anyways and it hit the floor like akuma oil.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my right side of my chest. Then the black abyss engulfed me in it's loneliness and sadness.

* * *

It was 3 months since my last mission. I still had broken ribs and eternal bleeding in some places but no where life threatening areas. After that sharp pain in my chest on the mission I past out and everyone quickly contacted the order. Soon after they took me back to the order and I slept for a month when I got to the order. They kept me in the infirmary for the time and when they were just about to give up on me I fluttered my eyes open. I saw the head nurse, Kanda, lavi, Allen, Johnny, 69, Komui, Tapp, and Jerry crying. Lenalee crying in Komui's arms. Kanda stoic nut pain in his eyes. Lavi and Allen crying as they looked at the floor. 69, Tapp, and Johnny crying in a group. Then Jerry crying in his hands. It was then I sat up slowly and stared at them. The nurse stopped herself before putting the morphine in my blood tube to look at me surprised.

They all looked at me surprised. They looked at me as if I was dead and just came back as a vampire or something. They all hugged me (not including kanda the-Stoic-ass though) and told me what happened during the month.

Since then I have been in my room as Jerry served me food during the day and at night I would leave my room and wonder around the Order for a little bit.

I looked at my clock to see it was about 7:30 p.m. I walked to my closet and undressed from my nightgown into a red stomach shirt with floral lace as flared sleeves, black mini jean shorts, black high top converse with a hidden heel, (**A/N yes like daddy's money but these were plain black and didn't have the pink thing on them.**) then let my mid-thigh length hair brush up against my body.

I opened my door and closed it behind me as I walked down the hallway of the order. I couldn't sleep without taking Tyki's candy he gave me and I didn't want another flashback or dream that I had when taking them. I wondered till someone had grabbed my arm and made me stop walking. I looked to see who it was and saw Kanda. My eyes slightly widened. "K-Kanda?" I asked. My voice was still faint and innocent. "Did you finally decide to stay out of your room for a while?" he asked still the Stoic ass. i pulled my arm away. "che." i said.

I could tell i was getting him annoyed when he reached for mugen. "Oh don't get so pissy." I said. "What!?" he said angry. "Why do you care anyways huh? Before we even left on that mission you kinda almost killed me remember?" I said as got in his face and had my hands on my hips. He stepped back but said nothing. I sighed. "Just like the time when I threw you to a wall you kept your mouth shut," I started as i walked passed him, "You now when to keep your mouth shut. You know your limits." I finished as I already passed him.

I headed for the training room. I realized I haven't been there since...I made Lavi forget the memory. I felt so horrible but it had already been done. Something would have to trigger the memory for him to remember. I reached the training room and walked in and it was empty so I closed the door behind me. I grabbed Mika and Saiko from my holders in my sleeves. _They said not to use us Avril. **yeah if you use me and Miko you might get hurt while we're unstable.**_Miko and Saiko said in my head. "I'll be fine. It's not the first time I did what I wasn't supposed to." I stated. "Miko and Saiko Lotus Flower Hatred level 2." I said.

Miko and Saiko complied and turned into swords just a little longer than Ponytail's Mugen. I charged at the targets and sliced them all with one swing. I even made scratches on the wall as if I was a cheetah clawing at the walls to escape. I stayed in the middle of the room. I then threw Miko at the wall making her stay there. I felt Saiko's cold blade touch my skin on my shoulder. I was about to repeat the incident that happened the last time I ws here alone till the door opened and in came Kanda and Lavi. They stared at me as droplets of black blood dripped from my arm to the floor turning into regular red blood. "Night-Chan!" Lavi shouted.

They ran to me to stop me. Kanda Grabbed my wrist that held Saiko and Lavi grabbed Miko from the wall that I threw her at. I looked at them with absent eyes. (Well eye since I always kept my hair covering my right one.) Miko turned back into a combat knife in Lavi's hand. Kanda griped my wrist so hard i dropped Saiko as she turned back into a combat knife. The ting as Saiko hit the floor ringed throughout the enclosed room. "What do you think your doing idiot?" Kanda said. I said nothing. Lavi walked up and shook me, "Night-chan what were you doing?" Lavi asked frantically.

I looked at them still absence in my eyes. "Yu What do we do!?" Lavi looked at Kanda. "Call me that name again and I will kill you damned Usagi." Kanda replied Lavi. The absence leaving my eyes I looked at them and smiled slightly. They looked at each other, "Yu don't be so mean to me please. Your always so scary." Lavi whined. "That's it." Kanda said as he unsheathed Mugen and swung at Lavi. I chuckled as Lavi turned Pale and dodged it. I started laughing at hem cause they acted like a rat and a cat.

They looked at me. "You..Guys are...So...Freaking..Weird." I said in between laughs. I felt the wound on my shoulder stop bleeding and close up but leave a scar that was barely visible since I was so pale. "Night are you alright?" Lavi asked. I nodded slightly confused. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I didn't know then what I had done to myself I just thought fattura might have gotten me hurt or something but that wasn't the case and from there I would find out what it was later in my life.

They looked at each other and saw the wound and blood had disappeared. I sort of knew what happened i just don't know what drove me to do it. Then I looked at Lavi to see his eye widen in shock. "You..you did this before didn't you?" He asked. My eye widened in shock then softened as I looked away."You did didn't you..Then when I asked you...You...-" he started, "Shut up!" I shouted as I looked at the ground and clenched my hands and jaw. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked to see who it was but no one was there.

The presence felt like it was Sheril but then Kanda and Lavi would have been attacking him. Another hand turned me around. It was kanda. He made me look at him and Lavi but I refused and ran away from them. I ran out of the training room towards my room.

As I ran into my room I stopped. "Yuki Blossom." I said. The blood left in the room turned into a humanoid shadow figure and grabbed Miko and Saiko and brought them to me. I looked at Yuki and she bowed before disappearing. I walked to my room and before I opened it I had a flashback of a beautiful memory.

~Flashback~

_"Hey Jinx I have a present for you!" Road said happily as she ran to me and hugged me. "Hm? What is it Road?" I asked. "Here I made it myself~" she said as she opened my hands and placed a beautiful crystallized heart necklace with a blue gem in the middle of the black Crystal color. "Oh my goodness Road..This..This is beautiful~" I smiled as I knelled down and hugged her. "Happy Birthday Jinx. i told you I never would forget your birthday." she said as she hugged me back. "Happy Halloween Road." I said. "Thank you very much. I won't ever forget and I will always wear this necklace even if i die." I said. _

_I felt tears stream down my face and felt None other than Road and now Sheril hugging me. "Road asked for the crystal's now I know why." he said. "Thank you so much both of you." I said. "Come on wipe your tears away The Earl and the rest of the family have a surprise for you as well." Sheril said helping me up and Road grabbing my left hand and Sheril my right and they lead me to the dinning room. As we opened the door I heard, "SURPRISE!" All of the Noah's and Earl had decorated the place for a birthday Halloween surprise party. Sheril and Road let go of my hand and then Debitto ran up and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "Happy birthday jinx." he said. I smiled gently and innocently, "Thank you Love~" I said._

_"Didn't we say you were welcomed to this family." Said Tyki. "Come on we got cake and everything." The Earl said. Debitto grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table and from there we ate cake, ice cream, talked about stuff, we cried a little, laughed, everything a family usually does. I felt at home. Road then grabbed the necklace and put it around my neck. _

_~Flashback end~ _

I reached into my shirt and brought out the necklace Road had given me. I was surprised. I looked as new as it was when i first got it. "Road.''I mumbled. Then I heard Kanda behind me. "The usagi went to get the nurse but I want you to tell me the truth now Night." He demanded. I felt warm tears stream down my pale snow white face. I looked at Kanda. He was surprised to see me crying? I turned my whole body around to face him then I hugged him tightly my face in his chest arms wrapped around his neck. He tensed up then slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe you need some more rest idiot." he said gesturing to my room. I shook my head. "I can't..sleep..alone anymore...I'm..too...scared." I said between tears and crying. He sighed then picked me up bridal style which caught me off guard so i stopped crying but tears still ran down my face. He carried me like this all the way to his room. He made me open his door and he laid me on his bed. I just looked at him then he laid next to me. "Go to sleep." he said. I looked in his eyes. He glared but not the one with murderous intent in it. No it had a sincere vibe from it. it was soft. I nodded and set my hands around my necklace and then laid my head on kanda's chest as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

I felt his hand stroke the top of my head to my hip. I looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Kanda...Why do you always end up helping me? I mean I love that you do help but you always seem to be the type to leave me for dead especially when we first met...and beat you up so many times." I mumbled the last part for only me to hear. He sighed then put my chin between his thumb and index finger lifting up my chin up to him making have to crawl over him so I could reach his face. "Because I care so much for you Avril." he whispered before his lips met mine so gently.

His lips were so warm and soft against my ice cold and soft lips. By now I was on top of him. One leg on each side side of him, One arm on each side of his shoulders, and my body pressed up against his. I was surprised by his actions but I didn't stop it...For some reason I didn't want it to end. Here with him I feel...Feel...Safe. He reached down to my skirt and tugged on it. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as my skirt was pulled down slightly. I started to unzip his exorcist jacket and run my hands up and down under his shirt.

We kept this up for a few more minutes and then we pulled away for breathed heavily as we looked at each other. "W-we shouldn't be doing th-this Kanda." I stated. I dn't know what possessed me to stop this but I did and it pissed me off. "Alright..Just go to sleep then." He said as he just took off his jacket and shirt and I already had my skirt off so I kept it off. I laid my head on his chest and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and I realized I was still in Kanda's room. I looked out the window and saw the moon still out but the sun not too far from showing. It was about 5:00 am according to that so I got up carefully not waking up the pony-tailed samurai, grabbed my skirt, put in on then left the room quietly as possible.

I walked to my room but then decided to go see if anyone else was awake. I first went to the science department and good enough most of them were, others were on the verge of death because of all the paperwork Komui gives them. I walked in and everyone got a huge smile on their face. "Morning you guys." I said smiling and a small wave. "Morning Night!" Johnny exclaimed from his desk. I walked over to him. "You all seem so bored and exhausted." I sweat dropped as I saw Johnny's eyes had dark circles. "Yeah Komui has been dumping all his work on us." Revere said from under some papers.

Surprised, I walked over to him," Mind telling me where my childhood friend with a sister complex is?" I said sweetly. They all pointed to Komui's office. "Thank you..I'll be right back." I said as i walked over there. I kicked open the doors and shouted, "KOMUI LEE!" I closed the door behind me and stomped over to a sleeping Komui. I shouted in his ear, "Lenalee died." He shot up from his desk waterfall tears streaming down his face but stopped as he saw my annoyed face. "Oh Night your so mean to me." he whined. "Don't you dare tell me that while your making the rest of the science department especially Johnny,Tapp,Revere,and 69 do all your damned work your too fucking lazy to do yourself Komui!" I shouted at him angrily.

"I want you to get all YOUR work and do it yourself no matter how long it takes got it!" i said. he nodded frantically then ran out the door, grabbed all his paperwork then ran back in. "Good." I said as i left the room. I looked at the rest of the science department's desks and they were almost cleared of all paperwork. I sighed, "Komui.." I muttered. I looked out a window and by reading the sun it was about 7:30 am. _Time went by fast didn't it. _I thought as I walked past the science department. "See ya guys later kay!" I said as I waved bye and went to the cafeteria.

As I walked in I saw Allen already talking to Jerry and a couple finders scattered all around the cafeteria already eating. I walked over to Allen and Jerry, ''hey morning you guys~"I said happily. "Morning Night~" Allen said. "I thought you wanted me to bring you breakfast to your room again like you have for the last 3 months." Jerry said. "Good morning though sweetie.'' Jerry added. I sweat dropped. "Oh well I was already wandering so I decided to just come and let people see me again after 3 months y'know." I explained. I smiled warmly.

Allen ordered hi giant feast of food then walked to his table."What would you like sweetheart? Eggs again?" Jerry asked. I shook my head. "Naw I want pancakes, Eggs, tortano, cheese pizza, Baccala, steak florentine, Peperonata, Deep Fried Fish/Shrimp, Paniscia di Novara, Melanzane alla menta, Soba noodles, and everything Allen ordered but add 40 more mitarashi dango." I said smiling. Jerry's smile visibly widened seeing my appetite as a parasitic type came back.

"You missed cooking for my big parasitic type appetite didn't you Jerry?" I asked. He nodded happily.

I didn't notice then but Allen looked at me for some reason.

I grabbed my food and walked to my table by the window. I started to eat all my food as fast as Allen his. When I finished I told Jerry I would clean my dishes but then Komui's voice boomed the intercom system, "Allen and Avril please come see me in my office. Thank you." **  
**

I sighed annoyed. "Sorry Jerry Got to go." I said as I hugged him then ran to Komui's office.

When I walked into his office I shouted, "DON"T USE THAT NAME!" annoyance clearly in my voice. "Oops sorry about that avr- I mean Night-Chan." He said nervously. I crossed my arms and I saw Allen sitting on the couch watching the scene unfold. "Alright," he started, "I'm sending you and Allen on a mission Mongolia." He stated. "What?" I said. "General Yeager is stationed there and I want you and Allen to give him this." He said as he set a black briefcase on his desk handing it to Allen.

"Here Night take this. This is a new uniform Tapp and Johnny made while you were in your room for 3 months." He said handing my a bag. Me and Allen nodded. "Alright you both leave HQ in 1 Hour that's enough time to say your goodbyes and everything so bye." He said as we left his office. "Thanks Tapp Thanks Johnny! I'll play chess with you johnny when I get back from my mission I promise." I said as I walked to my room.

I got to my room and changed. My new uniform was like the clothes I wore now but was turned into Black Order style.I grabbed Tyki's 'gift' and put them in my pocket and I still wore Road's present necklace she gave me. I grabbed Mika and Saiko and put them in their holders in my sleeves.

As I walked out and Locked my door I headed to kanda's room. Before I could knock a finder tapped my shoulder. "Miss Night Master Kanda left already." He said. "Oh thank you. Your...Toma right?" I said. He nodded. "Well thank you for telling me Toma." I kissed his cheek then walked away. I headed to the Library where I knew Lavi and Bookman would be. When I walked in I saw Bookman trying to talk to Lavi but he wasn't listening. "Hey Bookman." I said as I walked up to them. "Hello miss Night how are you today?" He asked politely."I'm doing well..Just getting ready to go on a mission. And you?" I replied. "I'm doing fine. Except stupid Lavi won't listen to his elders." He replied. I sighed, "Well good luck with that." I said.

:Anyways I just came to say goodbye and I'll see you when I get back ok?" I bowed. he bowed his head making Lavi do the same and I waved goodbye before heading out. Before I could get far I felt a hand grab my wrist making me stop.

* * *

**Alright sorry everyone for updating so long my brothers were being a**holes and not letting me use the computer so i was screwed. Anyways I hope you like the stories so far~ That's all for now I'll start on the next one right now.**


	10. Surprises and Truths revealed

I stopped in my tracks when someone grabbed my wrist. "Night stop please." I heard Lavi's voice. "What do you want?" I asked. "Tell me please..What were you doing to me when I asked last time?" he said. "Let go of me Lavi Bookman." I said sternly. "Night.." he started. 'I said Let GO." I said again stubbornly. "AVRIL!" He shouted. I turned around and slapped him with my free hand making him let go of me. "Im sorry.." I said as my bangs hid my watery eyes. Lavi's hair covered his eyes. "Goodbye Lavi." I finally said after a few moments of silence then I left him there. "Stupid lavi..." I muttered as I wiped my tears away with my sleeve.

"Are you ok?" I heard Lenalee. I stopped and looked at her with my blurry vision as she stood in front of me. "What happened?" She said as she hugged me. "L-Lavi...h-he.." I tried to tell her but then fear stuck me. I didn't want her to think I was gonna turn on her and the order because of what they knew about me. I didn't even know if that was me a year ago I don't know who I am anymore.

"I'll talk to Lavi." she said as she rubbed my back. I pulled away from her and smiled. "Thanks Lena-Chan~" I said as i wiped my tears away. "I'll see you when I get back from my mission with Allen ok?" I stated. She nodded, smiled, and gave me one last hug before sh walked away towards the library.

After a while I had said goodbye to everyone and me and Allen were already on the train heading to General Yeager's last position. _I'm going to kill him for what he did to me. _The sadistic evil voice said with anger in my head. The voice sounded like Fattura. My eyes widened as I looked at the floor wondering who the hell wanted to kill the general.

_"Jinx Nightmare was killed by General's Yeager and Cross last year." _Bookman's words I heard in my head remembering what he told Kanda. "That's why.." I mumbled. "Hm? did you say something Night?" Allen asked setting his hand on my shoulder. "Oh I said I can't wait to meet the General." i said. "Me too. After you left I asked Komui more about him and he seems..." he started. "Nothing like your General?" I said in sadistic voice. _Dammit Fattura. _I thought. I slouched in my seat.

"Yeah.. I mean Master Cross is a good man but all he did was dump his debts on me." He stated turning more pale with every word he mentions about his master. "nd General Yeager sounds like he's a great man who would do anything to keep those who are innocent, against the Earl and those who follow him, safe from harm." Allen said. "Yeah." I replied turning back into my sweet innocent voice. My voice was still a little soft and distant but it was audible. "Well I hope he will be like the way we were told and not a jackass." I said.

A couple hours later we got to the station and it was empty except for one finder I saw when we got there. Allen saw him and, "Hello My name is Allen Walker. We've come from HQ to give this to the General." He bowed. The Finder and Me looked at each other then allen and chuckled lightly. "The General isn't here right now. He went to Bulgaria." The Finder stated a slight smile on his face. "Bulgaria?" Allen asked. "East of here Allen is the Country Bulgaria. Didn't you know that?" I said as I looked at him. He sweat-dropped and I chuckled. "Hi I'm Avril Night but I prefer to be called Night." I said extending my hand to the finder. He grabbed my had and replied with a smile, "I'm Thierry. One of The General's finders. Thank you both for coming here." He said. I returned a smile then our hands separated. "Well The general told me to take you both to see him once you got here so the next train will get here in a couple of hours." Thierry said. "Alright." Me and Allen replied. They sat on a bench and I sat on the floor next to Allen's legs. "Allen is it ok if i use your lap as a Pillow?" I asked groggy and tired as hell. "S-sure." Allen replied as blood rushed to his cheeks. I smiled then laid my head on his lap.

I fell asleep as they had a conversation about how and who the General was.

I woke up when I felt the ground shake on the tracks of the train. "It's coming." I stated as my head shot up. 'What are you talking-" Allen started but both him and the finder Thierry looked in the direction of the train and saw it reaching us. They looked at me surprised. "How did you know that Night-San?"Thierry asked. "I felt the ground shaking..It told me." I stated boredly. We all walked on the train heading to the General's new location. I just stared out the window thinking of the dream I had involving Yeager and Cross. When I was on my mission with Kanda. I woke up screaming...Bleeding...So..So much blood was lost..from..from my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder at the thought of the memory. I stopped thinking about it before I could dream of it once again and repeat the scene I had with Kanda that night. "Night? Are you ok?" Allen asked as I felt his hand over mine that covered my shoulder. I looked at him with some tears about to escape my eyes. I blinked them away. "Y-yeah just..Thinking what would Roman and Milly and my mother would think if they were alive and heard me working at the order." I lied. He facial features saddened. "Hm? They're not with us anymore Night-San? I'm sorry for your lose." Thierry said. I put a hand up. "It's ok..It's been 6 or 7 months since they pasted on. I'm sure their very happy next to God in his kingdom.'' I said. He smiled. I reality I believed in no God. I only Believed in Life or death nothing else. Once your dead your no longer existent. That was my belief.

After a while we got to our destination. We were now walking through a town. "I know this feeling." I stated. "It's fear..All these people.." I started as I saw every window we passed by closed and hearing door latches and locks lock and close,"Akumas...There near by." I said as I felt there presence. I ran in the direction I felt the Akuma's were. As we got closer I felt the presence of more finders and then...the General..The closer we got the less Akuma I felt. I figured they were being destroyed by the general. "General!" Allen shouted as we saw Yeager fighting Akuma's and the finders hiding trying not to get in the way. Allen activated his innocence. "Night can you activate yours!?" He shouted as he caught a bullet heading for the General. "I'll try but I can't guarantee I wont die and almost kill myself." I shouted back as i grabbed Mika and saiko from their holders. "Innocence Activate! Silver Lotus flower!" As I finished those words Saiko and Mika became swords with Silver lotus flower petals swirling around them. For every Akuma bullet that came towards the finders I deflected it or cut it into pieces before it even reached them.

Black markings started to appear on my body and I knew it was the Akuma's poison. "Shit." I said. "Allen! Yeager! Hurry the fuck up!" I shouted annoyed as I began to feel cold. But the weaker I felt the more annoyed I got. And the more annoyed I got the more I wanted to fight which made me stronger. "Silver Lotus Flower Level two." I said. The sharp pain from the last time I used my innocence returning with 10x times the force. I winced in the pain. "Miss Night are you ok?!" Thierry said fear in his voice. I nodded. I Plunged Mika into the ground in front of the carriage and Saiko in the back of the finders and it created a barrier of Silver lotus flower petals swirling around them at such speed any level of akuma would be destroyed instantly. I got on my knees and wrapped my arms around my stomach. " To hell with this. Yuki Cherry Blossom Level 2 Dark shadow!" I shouted. A shadow reveled around the remaining Akuma and made them implode for a high frequency noise in the shadow and sharp Cherry blossom petals running though them.

The shadow disappeared as I rose to my feet, Saiko and Mika turned back into daggers and returned to their holders. The Akuma's Starts soon began to cover every inch of my snow white skin. "Avril!'' Allen shouted as he ran to me. "Don't call me that I told you Allen!" I shouted back as I looked at him. "Yuki.." I muttered then my curse was revealed through the concealer that was sucked into my curse entries on my chest stomach and forehead. I coughed up blood in my hand as Allen got closer. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for protecting my men." The voice said. I looked up to see the owner of this voice and saw the General. The one who...who helped..kill..kill me? Anger showed in my eyes but I directed that anger at non other than Allen Walker. "You couldn't finish that any faster!? I had to use-" I stopped as more blood came from my mouth. I collapsed in someones arms and they belonged to Allen. I saw pure black as I closed my eyes slowly listening to Allen shout at me to wake up.

* * *

Once I woke up I was in a carriage. I looked to see a finder sitting next to me. "Oh your awake Miss Night?" It was Thierry. I nodded weakly but I sat up fine. I sighed as I looked around. "Stoic-ass Ponytail is gonna kill me when he finds out." I said. 'Who?" Thierry asked. "Oh no one..Just another Exorcist." I stated. "Oh." he replied. "I smell food..Steak!" I looked over to allen as he ate food. "Allen please tell me you didn't eat everything!" I pleaded. "If you did I will tell Jerry to never ever again make you Mitarashi Dango or White rice again in the history of this war!" I threatened. I saw as his skin became paler than usual. "You did didn't you Moyashi! I'm gonna ask Jerry to make me Moyashi Dango then I'm gonna feed it to a dog!" I threatened as I reached for his neck. I could tell I sounded like Fattura as I continued to threaten Allen. "I can see Why General cross Was such an ass to you Moyashi!" I chocked him but then Yeager stopped me from further killing the poor Allen Walker. "Who are you?" He asked. "We met before..My name is Avril J. Night but I prefer to be called Night." I said. "What does J. stand for if I may ask." He said. Suspicion in his tone. "I do mind if you ask." I narrowed my eyes. "Here Komui wanted me to give you this." I stated as I pulled out a note from my back pocket.

"Huh I don't remember him giving you a note." Allen stated. 'because I got it from him before we left. Not when we were both with him food hog." I said as I glared at him. The general looked at me. "Alright...If that is what YOUR mission is Miss night I'm honored to be the General." He said. I bowed, "Thank You" I said. "What does it say General?" Allen and the Finders asked. "It reads,":

**_Dear General Yeager,_**

**_The Girl that gave you this note will be with you from now on until this war between the Millenium Earl and The Noah and The Akuma have_**

**_Ceased__. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience to you but I won't allow the General's who carry Innocence without someone to bear the innocence._**

**_Please take good care of her Yeager. She does not have a Golem yet so please keep her near at all times. The Noah are getting involved in this _**

**_war and according to the bookman's that is not a good sign. It means The Earl is getting ready for something bigger planned for us. Avril Night_**

**_Is no ordinary girl. She is very special. I did not tell anyone this. Only me and hevalska and the Generals here Know of this. But Hevlaska had said_**

**_Avril is the destroyer of Hearts, Nightmares,Dreams, and Trust. Please keep that a secret from her until the time is right._(He read that part in his **

**head and pretended he couldn't read it) _Please don't Let her leave your sight. She is precious to me, my dear Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, Lavi,_**

**_and many others here at the order. Don't let her die or fall into the wrong hands._**

**_Sincerely__,_**

**_Science department _**

**_head,_**

_Komui Lee_**_._**

After General Yeager read this note he put it in his pocket. I huffed a bit of annoyance cause I never got to scare the shit out of Stoic-ass Ponytail with the news of this. But then my eyes saddened a little because that means I wouldn't be able to play chess with Johnny for a while. "So wait..Night has to stay with..You till...This war is over?" Allen said. His voice cracking as he said my name, stay, and war is over. I looked at him. He punched the table almost breaking it. "Allen..." I said as I walked over to him. I hugged him as I knelled in front of him. "I'll be fine Allen..If anything The general will need me more than I would need him...I mean..I've had you..Lavi..kanda..Lenalee and everyone else to give me courage to stay here at the order. You all have given me salvation. Please don't be upset." I said. I felt his arms wrap around me. He was like a younger brother to me. I felt his tears hit my shoulder. "Don't cry Allen...I know it hurts but you need to keep strong for me no matter what ok? Or when I hear your being a little girl I'll go over and smack some sense into you. I don't need those Noah seeing you weak and getting the jump on you again. Ok?" I said. "Y-Yeah." He replied. I pulled away and smiled so innocently at him.** (A/N it was the smile Allen gave to lenalee when they were going to get out of the Ark but Allen was telling Lenalee to go with Lavi and Chaoji first so he can go look for Krory and Kanda.) **I set a hand on his cheek and wiped a tear away from his face. "Don't make that face Allen..Before you even realize it this war will be over and we'll all be together again. I promise nothing bad will happen to me or the general or these finders as long as I'm with them." I said.**  
**

"Alright." He replied. After a while Allen had aid he had to leave. I gave him a long hug and said, "Tell everyone I said I'll be back again one day ok..Before they even know it." I kissed his cheek then Yeager,the finders and I had headed in the other direction oh Allen.

~Allen's POV~

I cried once Avril and the others were out of view. I headed over to the train station but they said because of the weather all trains were canceled. "Allen!" I heard a female's voice. I turned to see Lenalee. I waved back and walked with her to a coffee shop near by. "SO how was Yeager?" she asked. "He was great. Nothing like general Cross." I said surprised. "I remember when I first met Yeager. He's great." Lenalee stated happily. "Wasn't Avril supposed to be with you though? Where is she?" Lenalee asked. I looked down and replied, "She had the mission to stay with Yeager till this war ends." I heard my voice shaky as I said the sentence."W-what?" Lenalee said. "She said she'll back back before we all know it and be together again." I said. "S-She's...G-gone?" Lenalee said. "Go inform the order That the mission went successfully. Alright." I told Lenalee. She nodded angry that her own brother wouldn't tell her that their best friend from childhood was going to be with a general from now to the end of the war. I would be pissed to. She stood up and walked over to the land line phone. I sighed as I looked out the rain stained window. The solemn promise she made to always be alright. That she would protect the general all of it. I knew she couldn't stand a chance against the Noah in her condition but if the General was with her I guess she would be fine right? _Mana...Why? Why does Avril Night make me feel the way you made me feel? Like I was with family when everyone was gone. _I broke from my thoughts as Lenalee ran over to the table barely breathing. "Allen!" She shouted. I looked at her concerned. "What happened lenalee?" I asked. "T-The N-No-Noah are a-atta-attacking the Ge-General and A-A-Avri-Avril." she said panting trying to make it as clear as possible. My eyes widened, "Let's go help them!" I ordered as we both ran out of the shop towards the last place I saw them. "Come on Avril keep your promise." I mumbled as we ran past homes and cars.

We asked a familiar finder where they were and he immediately showed us. All three of us were now running to the woods were the finder last saw them.

~Avril's POV~

I sat on top of the carriage with an old fashioned Japanese umbrella covering me from the harsh weather. I honestly enjoyed the rain very much. I sat on the edge so Yeager can see me swing my legs back and forth by the window. "Yeager How long till our next destination?" I asked through the window. He didn't reply. I figured the old guy was asleep. All of a sudden the carriage stopped and i looked up to see Akuma blocking our path. "Yeager..We got trouble." I stated as I sat up still sitting on the edge. Yeager stepped out of the carriage. "Oh look." Yeager stated. I felt the presence of two Noah. Because of The rain I couldn't make out which one's though. "Yeager hold on...Don't get any closer." I stated. The General stopped and looked at me confused yet interested as in why I basically gave him an order. I grinned, "Come one Noah...Get Out here and show yourselves. I have already felt your presence. No reason to hide." I said. As I finished a Noah came from behind one Level 2 Akuma. And one on the shoulder of that Akuma lifted up a very familiar umbrella as I knew it as named Lero. The Noah holding Lero was none other than Road Kamelot. And the other Noah the sadistic Tyki Mikk. "How were you able to sense them Miss Night?" Yeager asked NEVER taking his eyes off the Noah after they revealed themselves. "The Dream of Noah..." I stated. "It's the part of Noah they represent." I added. "Thats what I feel." I finished. "I see..How are you two If I may ask." Yeager asked Tyki and Road. "Ask my dear best friend for all time Jinx~" Road stated pointing at me. "Don't call me that." I growled. She chuckled. "Please enlighten me Miss Night." Yeager said. "The Man is Known as Tyki Mikk..The Noah of Pleasure. He is a gentlemen most of the time. The other half of that time he is sadistic and Evil. The Girl is Road Kamelot...The Noah of Dreams. She is sweet and mischievous. Don't let her appearance fool you though. When she gets the chance she will kill you slowly and painfully for her own enjoyment. She is the oldest of all Noah. Her ability is Dreams and illusions." I stated as I stood up. "And how do you know this?" Yeager said. "Because...my sister...Who you killed last year Yeager...Lives within me. Her soul..Is the reason why i know so much about these damned things." I said disgusted. "Your-" The two Noah started, "Jinx nightmarish's little sister Avril Nightmarish." I said as I let the umbrella go and it flew away with the harsh winds.

* * *

**OH So now we learn all this crap~ Anyways hope y'all like the story so far I've been thinking on how to make it more interesting so hoping I get followers and favoriters and reviews so yeah~ Bai Bai~**


	11. What Now

Not only Yeager but the Noah Tyki and Road looked at me shocked.I held strands of my hair behind my left ear as the harsh winds caused my hair to blow against me. "Y-your h-her s-sister!?" Road and Tyki shouted confused. I nodded, "But she never said she had a sister outside of the Judas clan." Tyki stated. "Me nor her had a sense that we were siblings. Especially one as important as the other." I said. "I am also a Judas but the Judas Cryptic me had remained dormant up until the Millennium came to my home and addressed me as my sister. Since he is the one who- well I'll save that story for later." I smirked. "I shall not push you to tell me about yourself Miss Night but please answer me this...Are you on the Order's side or the Noah's?" Yeager asked. I smiled innocently at him, "I'm on the order's for I have a reason to fight for those in the order. NOT in the Noah's. Jinx might say otherwise but I don't care for her opinion in this situation." I stated. He nodded a reassuring and approving nod. I looked at the Noah as their Jaws dropped. My smile turned into a grin ear to ear wide and evil, "Awwwww did I get you disappointed that your Jinx is now part of my soul or that I'm not fighting for idiot jackholes like you?" I teased. Tyki growled and Road narrowed her eyes. "Akuma attack and obtain the innocence and kill the old man but capture the girl." Road commanded. Yeager activated his innocence and I heard the soul of his innocence. It was strong willed like Yeager but easily fooled at times. It was strong but had a soft spot. "Yeager...Trust your innocence as much as your innocence trusts you. Don't let yourself be fooled." I said. "Mika and Saiko Level two opening Cherry trees." I said. Mika and Saiko shot out of their holders and shot in front of the carriage and created a wall of cherry blossoms moving in a fast motion. A finder tried to touch it but I yelled, "Thierry stop! You touch the wall and you'll be turned into dust." Thierry looked at me as if he was saying, 'your joking' but my facial expressions must of showed I was dead serious since he stepped back.

He nodded and I returned him a nod. I took a deep breath, "Yuki Activate! Black Cherry Blossom scythe." I said and my eyes glowed white. My concealer coming off revealing my curse and my hair blowing harder as I activated Yuki. a scythe appeared in my hands and a black cherry blossom embedded on the top edge of the scythe and a red one on the bottom edge. I ran at the level two that held Road on it's shoulder and sliced it in half like butter. I aimed for her but she moved before I could make contact. Me and Yeager had destroyed the Akuma with ease. My curse turned black instead of red like Allen's.I knew then that not only was Yuki,Mika, and Saiko activated. Mitage had hid the memories of my sister and anything close to her that Tyki and Road had somewhere deep in their minds that it will take a while for them to find. So at that moment I knew they had no idea who I was or who Jinx was. "You alright miss Night?" Yeager asked staring at my curse but then back to the Noah. I nodded, "Yeah just a little bored of their games." I stated. I didn't notice but the weather cleared up and it was no longer raining but i could tell by the way the ground felt under my boots heels that it wouldn't be long till the rain continued. "Well Tyki I guess we're gonna have to get our hands dirty." Road stated. "Oh really?" Yeager said as he threw his sharp end of his chain at Road barely grazing her cheek after she dodged it with Lero. Tyki looked in awe and shock as he looked at Road. "Red Cherry blossom knife." I mumbled and then in a matter of moments my scythe turned into a throwing knife similar to Saiko and Mika's form. "Let me try." I smirked as I threw Yuki and a red ribbon of cherry blossoms attached to my wrist to Yuki. I threw Yuki at Tyki and he moved to the side slightly but before he could think of his next move I grazed his neck and Road's left arm. I pulled Yuki back catching him in my hand and my smirk widened ear to ear and eviler. Tyki and Road looked at me in shock, annoyance, amazement, awe, and speculation.

"What did we hurt your feelings?" I said in a voice you talk to a small child with. "Why you little annoyance. Maybe we should torture you even more than that General." Tyki said. "Tch. Like to see you try...Death will be worse. You'll probably just kill me quickly." I said. Before I knew it Tyki had charged at Yeager and Road at me. We both dodged it with ease. "Oh so your fast now aren't you. Mind telling me your name?" Road asked.I chuckled, "Avril Night..and your Road Kamelot." I said. "How do you know me?" Road said. "My secret Miss Kamelot." I stated as I swung Yuki at her grazing her left leg. I didn't see Tyki closing in on me as Yeager was on the floor a little paralyzed and hit me against a tree. I fell to the ground and I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

~Flashback~

_Soon after I opened my eyes I found myself in a old town. the Color scheme was different. It was all a golden brown and anything close to it except for me. My eyes widened as I realized this town was the town of Hallowell. I walked down the street and I knew this couldn't be real since none of the townspeople had noticed me and yelled witch. I looked to my right and saw the old bakery my 1st deceased mother took me once in a while. Then an old library Roman took me to the day Alice (his late girlfriend) died._

_I walked into the library. The door was wide open so I assumed it was not closed. I stopped at the sight of the only other people in color and not in a golden brown. (A/N Like Yeager's in this episode.I don't remember the name of the color scheme.) It was a tall girl with pitch black shoulder length hair with blond tips, Tanned skin, red luscious lips, and light green eyes. She looked like a famous singer. She wore a black ruffle skirt that went past the finger tips by a few centimeters, a white tank top, light blue heels, and a red ruby necklace around her neck. She stood next to my deceased older brother Roman, who wore the same clothes as the last time I saw him and they stood in back of an unsuspecting girl playing a grand white piano. Not just any girl...It was..ME. I was wearing red booty shorts, a black stomach tank top with flared sleeves and the words 'Avril is a Jinx' on the chest, and black knee high boots. Even then I wore the necklace Road gave Jinx. My hair was the same but in a side ponytail, my eyes were darkened by black eye shadow and eyeliner making my eye that wasn't covered by my bangs stand out. "Happy Birthday!" Roman and Alice said in a happy voices. The girl aka me jumped in surprise. she looked behind her and smiled. "Happy Halloween Guys." she said having a hand over her/my chest. "C'mon we got to get your cake." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the library. She held me as Roman followed chuckling. "I'll go get the cake I'll meet you guys at the Park." He said as he left us. The reality me reached my hand out to him, "No Roman you can't!" I shouted. Then the past me just smiled and waved. "See ya later Roman." I stated._

_"Alright let's head to the park." Alice said in her sweet voice. Me and Alice walked hand in hand to the park talking about Roman and Milly and life in General. We laughed. "SO I hear Roman gave you a wedding ring today~" I nodded happily and held out her left hand. I looked at her wedding ring and gasped at the 14 carrot ring. "Bastard! Where does he get the money for this crap?!" I exclaimed. She chuckled at my reaction. I smiles at her sweetly. "So your 17 now huh?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Yup and still a Jinx~" I replied. She frowned slightly, "Now your my good luck Jinx then~ No bad luck." she smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Alice...sis.." I said as I hugged her back. "There she is!" a male voice shouted. Alice and I pulled away from each other and then saw a man point a gun at me. "You damned witch! You murdered me wife and daughter!" the man said. The gun pointed at me so I ran and Alice followed. Alice soon grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Roman's location but before we could reach him...The screech of a carriages wheels filled the air. The hand that Alice held was no longer being held by her. Alice laid on the floor cold and dead. My eyes widened. Then a gunshot joined theix in the air of gasps and screams. The bullet had hit me in my right shoulder. I fell to my knees in pain but then crawled to Alice. "Alice...Alice..ALICE...wake up!" I screamed for her. Then I heard her name scream in a male voice, "Alice!" I looked up to see Roman. "This is..All her fault she pushed her in front of the cariiage!" the man said pointing the gun at my head. _

I closed my eyes shut. "STOOOP! NO MORE NO MORE! STOP THIS DAMNED MEMORY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Awww but it's getting good." Road's voice echoed.

_"Y-you di-did this." I said as I stood up. I looked at Roman. Hate in my eyes and my words. "You wanna see a witch I'll show you a witches power!" I yelled as I used my shadow to make a dagger. "Maybe you should die too so you can atone for my sister's death huh!'' I said as I turned around and stabbed the man in the throat. The man pulled the trigger and it shot me in the stomach._

I felt the pain of that day. I grabbed my stomach in pain as I hit my head on the floor. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" I shouted. "Sing with me Avril. 'The lord Millennium is in search of you~ Looking for the Heart now~ Have you heard the news~ Maybe you stole it from him~ I'll see if it's true~' Sing along with me now. Sing-!" "That's enough now." Tyki said. "Tyki...Awwwww!" Road whined. The memory faded and I appeared back in the raining weather of reality.I held my head in pain. I trembled on the floor as the memory kept running through my head. The satisfaction of killing someone.

I was pushed onto my back by Tyki. "KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME NOW!" I shouted then he shoved his hand in my stomach. "Shut up." he said then moved his hand to my vocal cords and damaged one making me scream till I couldn't scream anymore.

He got a button from my boot then walked towards Yeager who was on the floor. They grabbed the innocence from of them then destroyed them one by each innocence was shattered the Earl laughed and I felt sharp pains all over my body. I could hear faintly the Earl tell Road, "It's seems Avril can feel the pain when innocence is destroyed."and she finished the sentence with a snicker. Soon after Tyki took a button from Yeager from his coat and then chained the general to a tree scratched up and torn. He walked over to me as tears rolled down my face. He reached for me but I moved quickly but soon collapsed. :Fast aren't we." he said as he grabbed me by the collar. "This will only hurt for a few hours." he said as he wrapped my wrists to a tree then my ankles to the roots of a tree which made me feel like I was being pulled apart. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I glanced over and saw the finders gone. "Stay." Tyki said as he grabbed Yuki them slashed my stomach with it a couple of times before throwing it by my head and left. After that I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up shortly after to crying. "General...Avril." I heard Allen's voice. "You promised Avril...That you would be alright!" Allen shouted. I kept my head down unable to move until I heard someone fall to the floor and start crying/screaming. The rain was coming down softly/hard and it didn't wash off the blood dripping off my body. I knew then that the person crying was Lenalee. "L-L-Lena...Lenalee..." I said in a hushed and hoarse voice. "A-A-Allen..." I said in the same voice. Yeager flinched and pulled on a chain. I screamed as Yeager pulled his chain which held me up. It felt like I was about to be ripped apart. "AVRIL!" Allen shouted. He activated our innocence and soon cut the chains with ease. Lenalee caught Yeager and Allen caught me. "Which Noah did this to you?" Allen said as he looked down at me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He moved my hair out of my face revealing both my eyes and my curse. he rain washed off the concealer long ago. His eyes widened. "Y-Your c-cursed like m-m-me?" Allen stuttered. "Yeah she is.." Lenalee stated. "Come on we got to get them to a hospital." Lenalee and Thierry ordered as they picked up Yeager. Allen nodded and picked me up bridal style.

Later we got to the hospital. They put Yeager in a separate room from me. He was at least 2 doors down from me. I was in the last room in the hall. My legs and arms were bandaged making me look like my limbs were mummified. My neck included and my stomach. "Is she ok?" Thierry asked the nurse as he looked at me staring at the window. "Well...You see it seems somehow one of her vocal cords was strained and crushed as if she was chocked but then she would've had bruises n her neck but there was no sign of them. She has a few broken ribs, her wrists will be sore and were almost dislocated, her ankles and legs seem to be fine but had many bruises and wounds. Her stomach was wiped hard so we bandaged that up to stop the bleeding. Other than that she should be fine with a little rest. But it seems that something is bothering her. Ever since she got here all she wants to do is play music or go to the gentleman in the other room. Anyways I should go check on him." The nurse said. She bowed then left to Yeager. "Mistress Night are you ok?'' Thierry asked. I nodded slowly as I sat up. I managed to slowly throw my feet over the bed to the side. "You shouldn't be-" I stopped him with my hand over his mouth. I put a finger to my lips as if saying to shut up.

He looked at me surprised I could move freely yet slowly at any rate. "Mistress Night." I heard him mumble. _Yuki...Cherry Blossom. _I thought. I walked to Yeager's room.

As I walked in I sang Roads song along with Yeager. "The Lord Millennium is in search of you~ Looking For The Heart Now~ Have You Heard The News~ I was not The One He Sought~ Maybe It was you~" My horse voice was faint but was noticeable since everyone especially Allen, Lenalee, and Komui shot their heads at me with wide eyes.

"Miss Night you shouldn't be speaking while your in your rough state." The nurse stated walking over to me. She put on her stethoscope on and held it to my heart. Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. I looked at the window and could faintly see how absent my eyes looked.

"T-There's n-n-no Heartb-b-beat?" The nurse stuttered.

Everyone stared at me. Komui took the stethoscope and did the same. "Night...Deactivate Yuki...Now." Komui demanded. I sighed and did as ordered and deactivated Yuki. I said "You Happy Now idiot." in sign language. Komui sighed, "Yes now come with me I must speak with you." He stated.

I nodded then walked out with him out of the room back to mine. "Sit here with me." He said after he closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat next to him. "Avril...I'm sending you to the Tidoll Unit. You are going to be with Kanda,Noise Marie, Daisya Barry and Tidoll. After what happened while you were with Yeager I know now that The Earl is after the General's. I was going to to either send you to Claude Nine's team, Cross's or leave you at the Order. But with your power you should be out on the field. Also you would've killed me if I left you at the order or put you with Cross." He stated with an awkward smile spurned across his face. I closed my eyes and smirked. "Yeah I would've..." I replied in sign Language.

We chuckled, "I also want you to have a golem." He said. "Yeager's. I want his. I'll modify it later." I sign language him. He nodded. "Are you sure though?" I nodded. "Alright I'll reprogram it so It recognizes you as it's owner. Are you gonna name it?" Komui said. I nodded. "Ikki." I said in my horsed voice. He nodded then left.

"I suggest you get ready to leave cuz as soon as I'm done your leaving to meet up with the others." He said before he completely left. I locked the door then got dressed in my clean uniform. (The nurse cleaned it while I was asleep.) I walked out of the room and towards Yeager's. As I walked in he seemed he was taking his last few breaths. I walked over to him. "I'm sorry.." he began, "I'm sorry for...letting her die..." he said before he ultimately died.

I looked away then I clenched my Jaw. "Damn them." Allen said. Lenalee walked up, "Night where are you going in your uniform?" **(A/N ' ' means sign language) **'I'm going on a mission.' "No your not!" Lenalee shouted. I covered my ears in pain. 'I have to. For Yeager.' "Your not going on a mission in the state your body is in!" she protested. I scoffed then walked away.

Not long after did Komui finish and sent me off to go meet up with the others of my new team.

I could hear Lenalee screaming at Komui for this which made me chuckle. I was not expecting what happened next.

"Hello dear Long lost sister." a sinister male voice said.


	12. The New Unit

I looked back and see's no one. "who's there?" I asked. I shook my head.

As I continued walking I felt as if that voice was familiar somehow. The name _Talon _popped into my head. "He must be part of Jinx's memories." I mumbled. I looked at the Golem Komui had given me but was ment for yeager. I held my voice cause it felt as if I was having a needle being swallowed down when I talked. The ball of the golem was white with a witches sign in black on it then the wings were like bat wings but white then it had a tail like timcampys but black.

Komui also gave me a winter coat for the long journey and I didn't complain. I neared the train staion leading to the town I am supposed to meet Daisya and Kanda in. When I got there all I was thinking of was sleep but no matter how much I wanted to sleep I needed Kanda or the candy Tyki gave me. I took the canister from my pocket in my shorts. _Nightmares or not I need sleep. _I thought as I took 2 of them and swallowed them.

_I'm going to regret this later. _I thought. My eyes began to feel heavier than before. I used the hood on my jacket as a pillow and the jacket as a blanket.

~Dream~

_I was walking in the snow. "Where am I?" I asked. My eyes widened when I realized I could talk without pain. I set my index finger and middle finger gently on the front of my throat. All of a sudden I heard screaming from the distance. I ran in that direction over a hill through some trees. Once I pass the last tree I stopped in shock as I saw my friends...Jerry, Lenalee, Komui, Allen, Lavi, Bookman, and...Kanda. I ran to them. They were scattered throughout the clearing. I looked around...Blood...The color crimson staining the clothes of my friends and the beautiful white pure snow. "No...Not them..Please not them.." I see twins with beautiful waist length side ponytails, white skin, and one on the right wearing a white Kimono with black Lotus flowers and had black hair, and the one on the right wearing a black Kimono with white lotus flowers and had white hair. "Saiko! mika!" I screamewd as I ran to them. They were tired to the tree. Then I stopped when I saw a guy with Light green shoulder length punk hair, wearing a leather jacket over a white T-Shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. "Yuki!" I reached for all of them but they disappeared. "Please...let this be just a dream..." I said. I walked back to kanda who was Lying on the cold snow ground. "K-Kanda?" I said as I knelt down next to him. "K-Kanda wake up." I said as Tears blurred up my vision. "Please w-w-wake up..d-dont leave m-me here a-a-alone!" I said. "He's gone." a male voice said. A man with black hair same style and length as Yuki's, wearing a black V-neck T-Shirt, black dress pants and shoes. He had porcelain__ white skin and ice cold light blue eyes. "T-Talon?" I asked through my tears. "Sorry I killed them for you..Let's get going then..We don't wanna miss dinner do we?" he said as he held out a hand. My eyes widened, "Y-You killed m-my f-friends?" I said with anger in my voice. He nodded. I stood up looking at the floor. "NO ONE KILLS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." I stated. A black shadow surrounded me. "Not anymore..." I said and the shadow turned into my scythe. "You will die for this Talon..My brother or not." I said. "Oh well...I tried to pe polite but I guess I'll bring you back home by force." He stated as a long sword showed up in his hands. When he charged at me he grazed my fully healed arm. And when he was about to charge at me again..._

_~Dream end~_

I woke up franticly. I was sweating slightly and could barely breathe. I looked out the window and it was dark. I figured it was night time. I sighed in relief that what I witnessed was just a dream.

After about 8 Hours I arrived at my train station. I took off my jacket seeing that it was warm outside. When I got off I felt better to be standing in the warm sun. I walked into the nearest town in here. _I haven't been here in Spain in quite some time. _I thought Melancholy. I walked to the town thinking of the dream. It seemed so real yet not at the same time. I sighed. _Yuki help me wit my voice when we get to the town. Alright Avril. Thank you. _

When I finally got to the town it seemed so gloomy. I saw a little antique shop across from where I was standing. A elderly man was polishing a grand white piano. "Sir..How much is this piano?" I asked in now my soft innocent sweet voice. "Oh hello dearie. It doesn't work. I got it checked twice and they say it's fine but it never plays a sound. If you can get it to play you can have it for free." he stated. I nodded. "Alright." I said as I walked to the keys of the piano. "Mind if I try to play a song?" I asked. he shook his head. "be my guest." he stated.

I pressed the keys and started to play beautiful song. Soon I began to sing to it. :

_te o nobashite kimi ni fureta toki _  
_takai onpu ga mune no naka ni hitotsu _  
_kureyuku sora futari de mitsumeta _  
_doko made mo tsuzuku sekai ga _  
_yondeita _

_koi ni ochite itami o shiri _  
_hito wa hito ni nareru no darou _  
_kimi ga naita yoru no mukou _  
_hibikiwataru toki no shinbaru _

_kono sora ni egaku futari no karuma ga _  
_ai no uta o kanaderu to kitto shinjite _  
_akai tsuki no namida shizuka na ongaku _  
_ikiteyukou _  
_hikari o wakeau you ni _

_kimi no koe ga yondekureta kara _  
_hajimete no negai ga umareta you de _  
_sono te o tori mihatenu sora made _  
_rokugatsu no akai tsukikage _  
_oikakete _

_umareochita namida no umi _  
_hito wa nando sakebu no darou _  
_tsuieta yume, kage no naka ni _  
_hikari are to _  
_hibike areruya _

_ikiteyuku, tada sore dake no karuma ga _  
_yorokobi yori kurushimi o yobu no wa dou shite _  
_yume miru no wa itsumo shizuka na ongaku _  
_kimi to nemuru kanata e todoku you ni _

_kimi ni fureta toki _  
_hajimete no uta ga sekai ni umareta _

_kudakeochita natsu no naka ni _  
_hibikiwataru nageki no uta _  
_koi mo yume mo itsuka kiete _  
_sore demo mada todokanu koe _

_yogoreta te de hana o kurai _  
_kimi to tomo ni ikiru no darou _  
_horobi no yume toki no mukou _  
_kikoeru deshou _  
_tooi areruya _

_kono sora ni tatta ichido dake de ii _  
_ai no uta o hibikasete homura no you ni _  
_afuredasu yo hageshiku shizuka na ongaku _  
_akai tsuki wa yume o miru _  
_saigo no sora _

People of the town gathered around to see me sing. I had my eyes closed as I sang. As I finished the song with it's beautiful last keys meant for a violin to play the crowed started to applaud. Some of them stared in awe. Kids ran up to me and said, "Your so cool! I wanna learn piano." and things like that. I bowed. "Call this number and ask for a Komui Lee. say Avril Night wants this piano taken to a private room." I said as I gave him the Black order's number. "Yes." He said as I walked away. "Hey hold on!" a male voice said. I turned around to see a man in a exorcists uniform. The hood had a bell attached to the end of it so I figured that's where he keeps his innocence. "Hi there. I'm Daisya Barry and what is are you doing here?" he asked. He looked at me with his dark eyes. "I've been assigned to General Tidoll's Unit." I stated rather bluntly.

"Oh so your the newbie Komui was talking about." He said. I nodded. "You hot. So I'm cool with it." he smirked. "Nice Daisya." I said. He chuckled. "Come on we got to meet up with Tightwad Kanda." He said. "He always act's like he has a stick up his ass." I stated. _Mitage I know you can hear me asshole..If your gonna Hide Tyki's and Road's hide Kanda's memory of when me and him kissed. Like that whole night. _I felt my curse sting so I winced a bit. I knew Mitage did what I asked. "Are you ok?" Daisya asked. "Yeah just my wounds still hurt." I stated. "I noticed you were covered in bandages. Did Komui send you here right after a mission?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah..." I said monotone.

"Here." he said as he took me jacket. His eyes widened when he saw my arm bleeding. I looked and my eyes did the same. "Didn't you feel that?" Daisya asked. "N-No.." I stuttered remembering that's where Talon had grazed me in the dream. "Come on...Next town over might have some medical supplies." I said as I ran. He followed close behind. I put pressure to my wound the whole way to the next town.

Once we got there the first person we encounter for miles is Kanda. We passed him and went to the infirmary quickly. "Oh dear...Come with me Miss I'll help with those." The nurse said to me as she lead me to another room.

"What happened to her?" Kanda asked annoyed. I heard him talk to daisya through the door. "I don't know. She said she was on a mission before." Daisya answered rathe carefree. "Che. Idiot probably almost got killed." Kanda retorted.

"There you go miss." The nurse said as she finished replacing all my bandages and gave me some gauze and bandages so I can change them. "Thank you." I said as I put my shirt back on. I was grateful I had not damaged my bra because even if we're both girls it would've been pretty awkward.

She opened the door and left the room I guess to go get Kanda and Daisya who were told earlier to wait in the front. I was still putting my shirt over my head when Kanda and Daisya stood at the open door. I felt them stare at my bandaged Torso, Legs, neck and arms. I turned to see them after I finished putting my shirt on. "Oh hey." I said. "Che." Kanda answered his usual answer."What the hell happened to you?" Daisya asked. The question didn't catch me off guard but I was surprised he didn't know. By the reaction of Komui I would've figured he would have informed everyone that a GENERAL had been murdered by Noah.

I looked away, "Come on..Let's go meet up with Noise Marie." I said as I walked past them. I gave a small smile and wave to the nurse before heading to the train station. "Why didn't you answer me?" Daisya whined. I stayed silent. "Avril!" Kanda ordered making me stop. I clenched my fists. "Don't call me by that name." I said anger in my voice. "Che. Answer the question then." He stated. "Tch...Like I'd ever tell either of you anything...Even if I...did remember most of it." I mumbled the last part as I walked onto the train. In all honest truth I didn't remember half of what had happened to me and Yeager. I remember small fragments of the incident but that was it.

I sat by the window like always with Daisya sitting next to me and Kanda across from me. It looked looked like they were trying to box me in this way so if they asked me about the mission I couldn't run away quick enough for either of them not to stop me with or without their innocence. It was quiet in the cabin for a bit. I looked at the passing scenery outside the window. Sadness in my eyes. I could feel tears building up but I didn't want them to see me cry.

I changed my expression to blank. my eyes were half closed and I wore no smile or frown..I looked like a porcelain doll. "So...What really happened to you." Kanda asked this time annoyed. Daisya stared at me and kanda didn't even look. I looked up at the ceiling light. _Mitage...You tell them since you hid most of it from me...I thank you for that too. __**Yes Mistress Avril Night.**_ A female sweet yet dark voice said in my thoughts. I felt my vision go blurry as my eyes changed color and she took over my words.

_~Mitage's POV~ _

I opened my mouth and my voice blank, dark and cold yet sweet, "It was not to long ago. I was told that me and Allen were supposed to go on a mission to deliver something to General Yeager. It was Golem. His last one was damaged so we had to deliver him the new one. After Allen and I got to The general he was being attacked by multiple Akuma. As Allen help yeager defeat them I had to use Yuki, Saiko, and Mika at the same time draining my health and life span. I put up a barrier to protect Yeager's men. They were taking to long so I destroyed the remaining 5 with one blow from my scythe Yuki. We were taking to Yeager's and he let us rest there for a while. I woke up and gave Yeager a slip of paper Komui had ordered me to give to him. It said I was to be apart of Yeager's unit given that he has no students alive nor I didn't have a master that trained me. So Komui figured to assign me to him. Him nor I had a problem with the idea at the time so we brushed it off as another duty of an exorcist. Allen cried like the idiot he is and left to the train station where he met up with Lenalee. From there I will not speak of anything that had happened to me and the General during that time. Allen and Lenalee and the rest of the finder's had discovered us shortly after tied to trees with the General's chains with his innocence destroyed and mine damaged. After that Komui had sent me to Tidoll's unit." I stated. I was finished telling them need to know information. No need for me to stick around.

~Avril's POV~

Mitage was finished so she had let me take over my body again. I woke to see the ceiling. "Why won't you tell us all of it?" Daisya asked rather annoyed. "What e're not worthy of that information?"He added.

~Jinx's POV~

I smirked, **(A/N Kinda like Izaya Orihara from Durarara!) **"Yes exactly...people like you only need to know small things for you could never comprehend the drastic measures I would have to pursue in the case such information reach other's who should not know as well? Would you really need to know if such information would get out to even the public...I would have to kill all of you." I stated as my voice turned sadistic and cold. I knew Jinx was talking. "You exorcists are so unreliable in certain things pertaining to others." my smirk widened to an almost evil Tyki smirk. I looked to the two of them. "Could you ever comprehend anything or anyone for the matter of that? You both have been chosen by innocence. To PROTECT? or to DESTROY? Which of these sound right to you. Save humanity even if it means death or destroy it?" I asked in a matter-of-factly tone. "What did you say!?" Daisya said as he stood up. He smacked me across the face making my head shoot to the left. My smirk never leaving my face. "Daisya." Kanda ordered. "What? She's the one-" daisya started but was cut off by Kanda. "It's not her." It was those words that made my smirk fade quickly.

"Your kidding?" Daisya said annoyed. "No." Kanda replied bluntly. "I realized that with the way her voice changes...so does her actions." Kanda stated with his eyes on me and his arms crossed. I glared at this man Kanda from the corner of my eye. "Bastard." I said annoyed. "Che." was his reply. I couldn't understand how my little sister could put up this idiot for almost a Year and a half now. "Also because if it was Avril she would've thrown you out the window for slapping her that hard Daisya." Kanda smirked slightly as he looked from me to the man Daisya who slapped me. "She's not letting you hurt us is she?" Kanda asked confidently. "What's it to you?" I retorted annoyed and angered. "Cause your angered is what satisfies me." Kanda closed his eyes as if satisfied that I am close to killing him.I sighed in frustration. "Yes..." I said in defeat. "Just remember that Alma and me were very close...And so were you weren't you?" I smirked. His eyes shot open at me. He held mugen to my neck and Daisya watched with a satisfied look on his face as he saw Kanda's reaction to my words. "How do you know about that?" He growled. I leaned into his ear and in the process drew blood from my little sister's neck. "Because...I am Jinx Nightmarish..Judas of Nightmare's, and Bad Luck..I know what your Nightmares are Yu Kanda." I whispered then kicked him into the wall. Daisya was about to attack but I did the same. "My little sister's body is stronger than mine so...I might as well get used to it for a while so-" My voice stopped. I knew it was Avril again...She was trying to take back the body...I fell to the floor placing a hand to the wound on my neck. "S-Shit." I muttered before i collapsed completely and passed out.

~Avril's POV~

When I awoke my head was on Kanda's lap. I melt my blood so i shot up and held onto my head like a small scared child. I was shaking I don't know why though...Then that's when I realized...I remembered what had happened with yeager and me. Everything I remembered. The flashes of my blood...rain...Yeager's lifeless body..Tyki and Road...all of it flashed before my opened eyes as I stared at the floor. "Night." I heard Kanda's voice. I stayed silent. I had Yuki deactivated so i couldn't speak and I didn't think i had the strength to use her. "Hey chick!" I heard Daisya's voice now. I didn't want to look up. "H-Help...M-me...P-p-please...K-K-K-Kill m-m-me." I managed to say in my strained horsed voice loud enough for them to hear me. "Baka your not supposed to talk." Kanda said as he grabbed my wrist pulling me into his chest. I felt one hand grabbing my wrist while the other had wrapped around me. "Calm the fuck down cause if you over exhaust yourself I am not going to carry your ass." Kanda stated in his always annoyed voice.

"Oh...well now kanda is showing an emotion other than death glaring? That's new..Can't wait till Tidoll and Marie hear about it." Daisya said. i could actually hear the teasing in his voice. I looked at Kanda as he shot the famous Death glare at him.

I giggled mentally cause I thought he would've pushed me away if I did that out loud. Then all of a sudden the image of Kanda dead flashed before me. My eyes widened then I nuzzled my head in his chest shaking frantically as if I saw a ghost. His grip around me got a little tighter as if he was comforting me. I calmed down slightly till I fell asleep in his arms.

-Later-

When I woke up I was in a sleeping Kanda's lap and arms. Daisya was asleep too. I noticed that Kanda had let go of my wrist and now had that hand on my thigh. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I stared at him and his hair slowly and gently fell in front of his face. My eyes softened as I moved the hair away but my wrist was grabbed again and Kanda's eyes shot open. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Your hair fell into your face...I wasn't going to braid it Ponytail." i said as I got off him. I sat next to him. "What did you call me?" he growled. "Ponytail are 'ya def or somethin'?" I asked as i swung my feet. The train came to a slow stop. ''Well we're here better get up Daisya!" I said. He kept snoring. "Daisya!" I shouted as i kicked him in the stomach. He woke up frantically. "What the hell was that for!?" he shouted. "You didn't wake and I tried everything." I said in an innocent voice given that I activated Yuki while I was asleep.

"Well we got to meet up with Noise Marie so come on." I said as I walked off the train.

* * *

**Alright the song was called Red Moon by Kalafina for those of you who wanted to know so yeah. Till next time tty'all laterz~**


	13. Those Memories

I waited to keep walking till Kanda and Daisya had saw me already a block away from them. I smirked at their reactions. I've never seen kanda so annoyed an surprised ever. Daisya was just pissed. I started to walk away again as they ran after me. "If they can't catch up to me when I'm walking that's just sad." I said. I sighed then I felt someone grab my wrist tightly. "Ahh!" I shouted. I looked to see who it was but no one was there. I grabbed my throbbing wrist. "Dammit that shit hurt." I mumbled. "What's the matter with you?" Daisya asked. I looked at him, "I...My wrist just hurt a little bit." I said. "Che." Was all Kanda said. Daisya looked at me suspiciously. "Come on." I said as I walked away holding onto my wrist slightly. All of a sudden when we were walking through town we stopped we Kanda was rammed into by some girl. He was on the floor while she was next to him. "What the hell!?" kanda shouted. "I'm so sorry sir. Please forgive me." she said. "Che." was Kanda's had bright red shoulder length hair, pale skin, and lime green eyes with a darker green outline around them. "I'm Melina Moriarity." she said as she helped Kanda up. "He's Kanda." I said a little annoyed. "Oh. Hello." she said. I could sense a hint of disgust in her voice. "What's your names?" she asked. "Daisya Barry." Daisya replied. "Avril Night." I said. "Nice to meet you." she said.

"Same here." I said. She basically threw herself on Kanda's arm. "Please don't be mad at me." she said whiningly. "Get off." he said. she didn't of coarse. "He said get off bitch..Just shows how desperate you are." I muttered. "What was that?" She said as she let go of him and walked over to me. "Oh nothing." I hummed. "Come on sis play the role right." she whispered. My eyes widened. Before I could ask she had already walked away. I shook my head then we continued walking. "You guys should go eat..I'll go on ahead." I ordered. "Wait a sec-" daisya started but I cut him off, "I mean it Daisya. Kanda." I ordered sternly. "Che." Kanda said as he went into a restaurant and pulled Daisya with him.

As I continued walking through the woods I felt as if I should've stayed with the group. All of a sudden a memory flashed through my mind.

~Flashback~

_I was standing in a black room. I was in front of a mirror putting make-up on. I wore a black stomach v-neck T-shirt with white cherry blossoms on it and black skinny jeans, and white heels. Then Talon stood at the door frame. "Why do you have to be so mean to me Jinx?" he asked. I looked behind me to see a girl ho looked exactly like me but her hair was a crimson red with black ends and her eyes were golden orange with a yellow/red outlining and the color of her clothes were just opposite of mine. Everything else was the same. "Cause I feel like it." she responded. "And you Avril why do you always have to be so Greedy?" "Cause I'm the Judas Cryptic of 7 Sins and nightmares. It's my job stupid ass." I said not even looking at him. "Tch. Your the only one's who are stupid asses." he retorted. Me and Jinx looked at each other and smirked. "Oh really?" we asked. We walked to each other,grabbed each others hands and walked to him. "Maybe we should teach this lower boy," she started as she looked at me, "why not to mess with the strongest." I finished as I looked at her. We kicked him in the stomach then he flew into the wall. "You really wanna piss us off say something else." we said in unison. "Don't be so rude to him!" We heard a female voice down the hall. "Shit." we said before walking back into our room annoyed slightly and female walked to Talon and helped him looked at her blankly and boredly. The women had Neon green hair that barley hit her had powdered white/grey skin and Green eyes with a golden outlining. "Madame Alena Maverick. How may we owe this wonderful surprise." we said rolling our eyes at wonderful but we said it sweetly. _

_She then slapped us both so we faced each other. "Bitch!" we shouted. "Don't use those tones with me Avril and Jinx. Don't use that language and never hit your brother like that! Stop being mean to him!" she ordered. "We don't," I started. "Consider him," Jinx started then we finished in unison, "Our brother." we smirked. "You two may be the oldest Judas cryptic's here but that doesn't mean you can be mean to the younger ones." she stated. "Oh come on you look 23 and you don't have siblings...what would you know!" We said. "Why you little selfish brats!" she said. "We don't care what you say. After the plan is finished we're all leaving. You can keep that trash though." We said and then pointed to Talon as we said trash. "He's useless to us in any means really." I stated. "Hey!" he said. "It's true." Jinx replied. "Will you two stop. Your ego's are getting annoying." said Melina from the door way. "You shut up." we said. "We're oldest so we can do whatever," Jinx started, "We want." I finished. Maverick slapped us one more time and harder making us cough up a little black blood. Then she left the room with Melina close behind. "Hehehe you two got in trouble." Talon teased. "Shut up before you get our foot up you good-for-nothing weak ass got it!" We said. "I'm not weak!' he said. "Yes you are big brother." A little girl with blue hair in pigtails that reached her shoulders, royal blue eyes with a golden lining, and a pink dress. She also had light toned skin. "Hey Momo." We said. "See even Momo says your weak idiot." I said. "And Momo stop using you white form at home. Use you Judas form." Jinx stated at the 6-year-old girl. "Fine." she pouted. "Yoro." she said then from a 6 year old body to a teenager. _

_She was about 16 now and then her hair turned blonde and mid-neck length, pale powdered white skin, a white button top sleeveless collar shirt, a black slick tie tied around her collar, a black frilly skirt, and black glossy dress shoes. "I don't feel as innocent now." she whined. "Well your not either way." I stated. _

_~Flashback end~_

I came back to reality panting. I looked around to find myself near cliffs. "I'm almost there." I mumbled as I jumped from rock to rock. I felt blood seething through my bandages but I couldn't stop i had to get to this guy Noise Marie. "Shit." I said as I slipped off a rock. I grabbed onto another rock before I completely fell to my death. I swung myself back up and landed on the ground. "Damn if I don't replace the bandages I'll die of blood lose." I stated.I limped to a lake. I took off the bandages that had blood all over them which was all of them and washed the blood off my skin with the water. I reached into my pocket and took out a anti-biotic and alcohol and new bandages and gauze. I put the alcohol and anti-biotic on my wounds making them burn like hell. "Ahhhhh." I said in pain. Soon after I put the gauze and bandages on. "Ow this shit is going to hurt and i'm gonna be so fucking sore in the morning...Damnit and if Kanda finds out..." I hung my head down in shame. I got up when all of a sudden a male voice came from behind me. "Excuse me...Who are you and how do you know Kanda?" I looked to see a tall man. He was blind and dark skinned he also wore the exorcists uniform. "Oh..I'm sorry." I said. "By any chance are you Noise Marie?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright if you are...What unit are you in?" I said. "Tidoll's Unit..Along with Yu Kanda and Daisya Barry and a new exorcist. By any chance are you the new exorcist?" he stated. "Yes...My name is Avril Night but please call me Night." I said.

"Alright Night. Where are the other two?" he asked. "We split up...They should be on there way...It's about 3:00 pm." I said looking at the shadow of a tree. "You can tell by the shadows?" he asked. "Yes...Sort of a specialty of mine." I said. "Alright we should wait then." he said as he sat down. I sat down next to him. "Would you like to meditate with me?" he offered. "Yes...I haven't done this i years though." I said. "It's alright." he replied.

We mediated together for about an hour when we heard Daisya's whining from a couple miles away. "Sounds like Daisya didn't get to finish all his food." I said. "You can hear him?" He said in an almost embarrassed voice with a hint of surprise. "Yes." I said. A few long 30 minutes after Kanda and Daisya had came.

"Oh hey Marie...I told Kanda we shoul-" Daisya started. 'Oh shut up Daisya." Marie said making a chuckle slip from my lips. A growl was heard from Kanda and daisya. "Come on." Marie said as he led us to a boat on the lake. "So how was your guy's lunch?" I asked. "Che." he said angrily and annoyed. "What did I do?" I looked to Daisya. "I don't know...When we were there the chick that ran into him took him and talked to him for a while and when he came back he was in an even more pissy ass mood than usual." He explained. "What?" I said annoyed. Before I was gonna cuss Kanda out I stopped myself and laid on Daisya's shoulder. I sighed annoyed, "I give up." I stated. "You ok?" Daisya asked. "i honestly don't know anymore." I said as I closed my eyes, took a candy, swallowed it and fell asleep.

When I woke up we had just docked in Barcelona or just a coast near it. I was being carried bridal style by Marie. I guess it's cause no one trusted Daisya to carry a girl. I opened my eyes slowly, "Oh your awake Night?" Marie said. "Mhm.." I said as if I was a small child. He set me down gently and we kept walking. I rubbed my eyes so I can get rid of the blurry vision. Soon after I could see clearly. A man in exorcist uniform, gray hair (crazy hair), and some art utilities. "General Tidoll." Marie greeted. "Hello Ma-Kun. Yu-Kun. Da-Kun. And you are miss?" he directed his attention to me. "Night." I said plainly. "I've been assigned to your unit by Komui." I added. "So your the new special exorcist I have heard about." he said delightedly. "Well I'm General tidoll. Welcome to the team Ni-chan~" he said. I smiled slightly. "Thanks General." I said.

"Alright well we're heading to Barcelona. There have been sightings of Akuma from all over the world heading in that direction so..Let's be on our way." Tidoll said as he started walking. Everyone followed quickly but me. I didn't move cause I felt the presence of that girl...Melina. "Ni-Kun aren't you coming?" Tidoll shouted. "Oh sorry." I replied as I ran after him.

"Keep up." Kanda said. "Tch." was my reply. This conversation made me remember a mission we did together. I mean I've been at the order for a year and a half or so.

~Flashback~

_Me and Kanda had been walking in dark woods heading for Dankern village so he could meet up with Daisya at one point before this whole fiasco with Yeager. An elderly women had warned us about the Forest of no Return. And a witch. We needed to go past this forest to get to Dankern. **(a/n I'm putting episode 33 and 34 of DGM before Yeager's incident instead of after cuz I'm stupid and forgot about this -_-")** An Akuma came by and tried to kill us but Kanda killed it easily. When all of a sudden a finder with half his hair covering one of his eyes. "Who are you?" Kanda ordered."Please don't kill me." "Are you a finder?" Kanda asked. I'm Gozo." He stated. "What do I call you?" He asked."Kanda." "Night." I said. "The Kanda and Night?" He said. "I just joined the order a few months ago but I'm a huge fan of your guys work." he said happily. "Why the hell are you here?" Kanda asked. "I got sent here and uh...Akuma killed my other two partners and I was sure they'd get me too but now the order is here to help me..." "Say no more." I said putting a hand up. "Just go to the next town and we'll send or at least I will send someone to go take you back to the order." I said. "What?" he said. "We're not here to help you..I'm just supposed to escort Ponytail over here to dankern and head back to the Order." I stated. _

_"Just go back to millwald and wait there." Kanda said as we walked away. Of coarse the idiot finder followed us. _

_After a while we came to a part of the forest where tree's were cut down. Me and Kanda looked at each other then from the corner of our eyes at the finder. "Sorry dude but you'll slow us down. I'll come back for you at Millwald ok." I said as Kanda grabbed my hand and we started to run."Hey wait I wanna come with you!" he shouted. "Not bad. How did you get so fast?" Kanda said. "I played football in highschool if I couldn't run this fast I would've never gotten away from that Akuma." Gozu said happily. All of a sudden I felt Akuma presence and made me and Kanda stop. Gozu stopped but grabbed on a tree for breaks. _

_Akuma in human form came from behind the trees. "Look we don't want any trouble." Gozu said. "Trouble is exactly what they want." Kanda said. He activated mugen and started to destroy the Akuma. "One more to go." was all Kanda said. "Kanda help!" Gozu shouted. "Don't move or your friend dies." the Akuma said. "Do it then." Kanda said. "I said do it!" kanda shouted but then Gozu got pushed onto Kanda. I chuckled but stopped when an Akuma grabbed me making me drop Mika and Saiko. "How about this girl." The Akuma stated drawing blood from my stomach.(which healed quickly) He had his hand covering my mouth. I screamed but it could only be heard as a ruffled sound. _

_"Same answer." Kanda eyes widened. "Mitage!" I shouted as the Akuma removed his hand. My hair turned pure black. And my eyes pure red. "Die." I said as I kicked the Akuma away. My hair and eyes going back to normal. "Damnit..I kicked him to far." I said. "Are you ok?" Gozu asked. "I'm fine thank you." I said warmly with a smile. "It was all my fault I'm sorry." he said as he bowed. "No...Your forgiven but it was not your fault." I said as I cleaned off some blood off his face. "Your so sweet Miss Night." Gozu said. "Night are you alright?" Kanda asked. "Tch. Now you care?" I said as I walked off. _

_"I haven't seen any Akuma...Or villagers for the matter." Gozu said. "maybe cause Ponyatil and his stoic ugly ass face is covered in blood." I said. "It doesn't make a difference." Kanda said. "IT DOES IF WE WANT PEOPLE TO TALK TO US PONYTAIL IDIOT!" I shouted._

_soon after we found a lake. I helped Kanda clean off himself while Gozu cleaned Kanda's jacket. "Night-" Kanda started. "Not one word Kanda. I mean it." I said annoyed. "That's better..No wonder they didn't wanna talk to us." Gozu said as he gave the jacket to walked a little but stopped when we saw a cabin. "That cabin is a little creepy huh." Gozu said. I nodded, "Creepier than Ponytail's face." I said. I heard a ding and looked behind to see a girl. With brown hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful. We asked her a bunch of questions on dankern village. I stopped when I saw Lotus flowers. Kanda saw them too. I looked at him and never have I seen Kanda show a lighter emotion on his face. He looked...a little...Happy and surprised. "You have lotus flowers here." Kanda said. "I've never seen them bloom before today." she said. Kanda and her had a conversation on the flower for a few more moments. I walked over to the flower. I smiled slightly remembering the first time I saw a lotus flower bloom. I was with Jinx. We just got back from a trip with Tyki and I saw a women carrying one in her hands. I loved these flowers._

_I tried to reach for one but stopped. I felt a tear hit the pond. "Hm?" I said as I wiped it off my cheek._

_Later we went to Sophias.(The girl's) house and she treated us to a meal and let us stay there. Gozu was babbling like always. The father was talking also. I on the other hand took a bread and walked outside. I didn't take interest in their conversation at all. I never activated Mitage in such a while. It made my scars from years ago from using Mitage. I sighed. Glad my skin was pale enough that you could barely see them all over me. Sophia had came to take me to our room. I paid no mind to her. "Hey Kanda you can take the bed." Gozu said. "Oh what-" "I'll be fine...I don't sleep as it is." I stated. He looked a bit said but then fell asleep. Kanda did the same but not before staring at me. _

_After they were both asleep I sat on the edge of Kanda's bed.I stroked his cheek. " A real idiot." I whispered. I heard a harp playing. All of a sudden an Akuma grabbed my neck. "K-Kanda.H-help...G-Gozu." I tried hard to talk. I passed out soon._

_~Flashback_ end~

I broke from the memory when Daisya started arguing with the Stoic-ass ponytail idiot. I sighed then walked alongside Tidoll and Marie ignoring those two. _Why did you lie and say me and you were sister's?_said a voice in my head. _I didn't technically we're one person but split personalities and she split us apart so technically I didn't lie.  
_I thought in response. I sighed, "What's wrong Night-chan? Your innocence sounds worried a bit." Marie said as we walked. "Which one of them?" I said blankly. My eyes were half open I looked bored."How many innocence do you have if I may ask." Tidoll said. "Four...three are parasite types and the other is an equipment type." I said. Everyone's except Kanda's eyes widened and I felt them look at me.

"That many innocence?!" Tidoll and Daisya exclaimed. I nodded, "I don't see why your all surprised if The idiot General Cross has two." I stated. It went silent for about an hour till Tidoll spoke, "We'll wait here for the night. It's getting Dark and we need all the rest we can get." We all nodded. Daisya fell asleep near the campfire we started earlier, Marie was speaking to Tidoll somewhere, Kanda was meditating, and I leaned on a tree looking at the stars.

I felt a hand grab mine and I looked to see no one. _That felt like- _Jinx started in my mind but I cut her off. "I know...Kalick." I mumbled. "I wonder-" I started but a hand covered my mouth and I could not move a muscle. "Shhhh...It's alright. Just hold on tight. This ride is fun, and it's quick when done." a male voice said in my ear. Kanda felt the presence and reached for me before I started being pulled into the tree I leaned on. I reached for him and he grabbed my hand but only got dragged in with me but got pulled out by Marie before they could grab me as well. Then the beautiful moonlight I desired so much had ceased and darkness filled the empty void.

* * *

**Sorry it has been a while since I posted it's cuz the end of the year is the craziest time ever when your an 8th grader at my school... *sigh* I'll start on the next one soon promise gotta go post new chapter soon and Vampire night is on hold since my friend is requesting a Ouran High school Host Club one. -_- *irritated sigh* She owe's me big time. Bai bai~**


	14. The day I ReaturnLeave you

I woke up in a dark room with laced floral designs in bright blue almost white. "W-Where am I?" I said as I sat up from the floor of the room. "Oh your awake I was beginning to think you were a fake." A familiar male voice said. It was a gentle, low, deep, voice with a sadistic touch to it. "Dude it's a waste of time to rhyme." I said. My eyes widened when I realized I had just rhymed. "Oh but dear sister that's how my world's made. Unless you want me to fade." The voice replied to my comment. "Mind if I ask again. Where am I my friend." I said dusting myself off. "Well your in my world really." It said. "Show me who you are." I demanded. "Play my game. Or your just that lame." He asked. "I'll play if you show me who you are. Or your the one scared since you hide in the dark." I retorted. "Show me your shadow flame." He replied.

"Fine. Eyes on fire your spine ablaze. I will use my shadow's flame." I sung and a black flame with a white center appeared in my hand. "Good so you are her. My dear sister's sister." He said then the flame went from my hand to a few feet away forming a figure similar to Tyki's but shorter. Detail's came into view shortly after. He had dark purple hair, light lavender eyes with light pink lining them, he dressed like tyki minus the hat. His hair was shoulder length and straight. He had white skin that could be mistaken for snow. "I'm Kalick Rikk (Pro. R-ee-ck) Judas Cryptic of Rhyme's, riddles and illusions." He said as he bowed to me. "And you are?" he smirked as he looked at me. "I'm Avril Nightmarish Judas Cryptic of 7 sins. Sister of Jinx Nightmarish Judas Cryptic of Nightmare's and Misfortune." I stated with my arms crossed.

"Are you ready to play the game?" he asked. I nodded, "If I am correct you may do as you wish to harm me. Physically, Mentally, and emotionally." I said. his smirk widened. "Yes. Let's began. and remember you only leave if you win." he said as he turned back into my shadow flame. I blew it out and the room turned into a forest.

"Hm?" I said as I walked to a clearing. My eyes widened as I saw Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Ann Lenalee and Komui. "It's your fault that she left!" Lavi shouted at Kanda. "Hey!'' I shouted but no one seemed to noticed. "No it's your fault she left cause you were so clingy!" Kanda retorted. "Why should we care she was a monster anyways!" Kanda added with full on annoyance and anger in his eyes widened as the word came from his mouth. "M-Monster!?" Lavi shouted. Lenalee started to cry in Komui's arms and Allen tried to restrain Kanda from killing Lavi. the scene faded.

I felt myself tremble slightly at the word as if swirled around my mind. "Witch! Monster! Witch!" I heard screaming through my mind. I shut my eyes. For a few moments I didn't open them until I felt a slight breeze blow my hair against my body. As I opened my eyes slowly I found myself in a garden filled with water lilies, Lotus flowers already blooming, and cherry blossoms also blooming.

"Th-This is...My old...garden." I mumbled as I looked at the path ways leading to a water fountain. _What do you mean your old garden? _Jinx asked. "After I died years ago at the hands of an exorcist.. I was reborn into this body...That's when the order found me and decided to put me in the second exorcist program...I asked for a garden exactly like this..." I explained as I started walking down the path. "I promised I would do anything they asked if they gave me this garden so they did. I loved it...Then I ran away as soon as I got the chance..It was a shame concentrating it was after 5 years worth of experiments and they had already found my parasite types..and made me compatible with another innocence. I was just 8 at the time. I didn't realize what was going on with me. I ran to a small quiet town and an orphanage found me. That's when the Night family found me and took me in." I stated as i finally reached the fountain. _So that's why you went with them in the first place..You thought you would end up back with them in the first place..and that's how you kinda knew Lenalee and Komui right? _Jinx said. "Yeah.." I replied.

"~Ring around the rosies...Pocket full of Posies...Ashes...Ashes...We All fall down...~" the song filled the air around me. It was a young girl's voice. "Who's there?" I asked. I turned around to see, "M-Milly?" I stuttered. She looked at me. "Hey 's big bwother Romen?" Milly asked. I hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Mhm..." she replied."Bye bye." was all she said before she had stars appear all over her and urn to dust. My eyes widened and tears began to fall. "Damnit!" I yelled as i shut my eyes.

"Come on sis you can't be really crying over simple humans can you?" I heard Kalick's voice echo around."I will and am for they are my family!" I shouted. I stood up and wiped my tears away. "YOU CROSSED THE LINE KALICK!" I screamed.

~Kanda's POV~

"Why the hell did you grab me!?" I shouted annoyed at Marie and Daisya. "Because idiot we didn't need to lose you too." Daisya retorted. "Kanda..This is a war there will be loses." The general said. ''Che." was all I said. I couldn't believe what they were saying. What were we just gonna leave her there or what? "So what do we just leave her here?" I said. "We don't have a choice..We will leave in the morning...I'm sorry kanda." Tidoll said. I heard my teeth grinding. I didn't know why i was so furious. It's not like I liked her or anything. Did I? No I'm Kanda I don't care for anyone but myself. Yet I felt a pain in my chest that wouldn't go away. I looked away from the others. "Che. Fine." Was all I said before walking to a tree and falling asleep.

~Avril's POV~

Kalick appeared in front of me. "What don't you remember. I can cross any line I want. Even Taunt. Your an idiot if you think I would care. It's only fair." He said. "No..." I said as I looked down. "Your dead." I charged at him and grabbed his neck. "DIE!" I shouted as my eyes turned red with a gold lining. "Not today Jinx." a female voice said. I felt my hair being pulled hard making me let go of Kalick. It pulled me away then made me fall to the floor. "Idiot I knew you were Jinx's sister when I first saw you." The women said. I looked up to see the girl from earlier..Melina. "Bitch." was all i said to set her off and she pulled my hair harder making me scream.

"I always cared for you but now your working with the enemy!" she shouted. "It wasn't my plan to but they were the only one's I could turn to cause i didn't remember you all till later." I said in pain. "WHY!?" she demanded. "Asked...T-Talon.." I said as she pulled my hair more. "You bitch what your gonna blame it on him now!? WHAT ABOUT IKKI AND SHIN!?" She screamed. I stayed silent. Only wincing each time she pulled harder.

"Die you bitch." she said but stopped when I grabbed her arm. "You first dumbass." I said as I made her let go of me. I threw her into a wall. I stood up groggily. "Awwww you win this time..No fair." Kalick said as he picked up his Girlfriend Melina and disappeared. My vision blurred then I felt dizzy. I felt myself go limp and start to fall. I closed me eyes.

Once I felt my legs give out I felt someone catch me before I hit the floor. "Avril!" I heard Daisya scream. "Ni-Chan are you ok?" Tidoll's voice filled with dread. "Miss Night." Marie the same. "Idiot's...Of coarse I'm alright." was all I said as i slowly opened my eyes. I saw their eyes widen. I noticed that I didn't feel my hair covering my icy blue eye anymore. I shot up and covered it immediately. I tried to run away but someone caught my arm. I stopped and looked behind me and saw it was Tidoll. He pulled me into his arms. "It's alright Avril..." Was all he said to me. My eyes widened and I cried hard like a child who just lost there parents. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

I stayed in his arms till Kanda looked at me more surprised than anything. I let go of Tidoll and he let go of me. I walked over to Kanda. "Kanda..." I mumbled. "What.." he replied in his usual voice. Tears kept falling down my cheeks. "Please hug me..." I said tremnling at the memories of death, the second exorcist program, the lose all of those memories. I felt his arms wrap around me and I gave in and hugged him back crying hard into his chest. I fell asleep like that the whole night hearing at some moments Daisya teasing Kanda.

When I awoke I was laying on Kanda's chest as he was sleeping with me. I looked at him. "You know staring at people as they sleep is staking actually." Kanda said. I jumped and clutched my heart. "You were fucking awake you weirdo?!" I replied. "I'm the weirdo..Look who's talking. You were watching me sleep." He replied. I saw a smirk spread across his face. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. '' Awww the two lovebirds are awake." Daisya teased. "Oh shut up idiot!" me and Kanda said annoyed.

"Morning you two!" Tidoll said. "Che." Kanda replied. "Hey." I said. "Ni-Chan do you feel better today?" he asked. I nodded then yawned. "I'm just can't move my legs as fast as yesterday." I stated looking at my bandaged legs. "Well Marie would you mind carrying Ni-Chan?" Tidoll asked. I flinched at the nickname. "Yes sir." Marie responded. He held out his hand towards me. I Took it and he pulled me up and picked me up bridal style. "Let's go." Tidoll said.

We started walking I noticed Kanda got awfully close to Tidoll. "Yes of coarse." The general said. "Marie hand her to Kanda ok?" he ordered. Marie complied and gracfully handed me to the samurai exorcist. We continued walking. "Can I ask you something?" I mumbled as I laid on his shoulder. "Che. What?" he said. "What did the girl Melina tell you?" I said bitterly. He flinched at the question. "Daisya told me she talked to you after I left. And when you came back you seemed madder than usual. Did I do something wrong?"i said. He looked at me with his same stoic-ass face. "She told me about who you and Jinx were." He replied.

I flinched, "SO you think I'm a monster." I said. I looked away from him. "No...I think...your...Unique." He mumbled. I was super surprised. "For the part of what she told me was when you had left with Jinx. And how'd you and her die." He stated. "I'm sorry I killed you." was all he said after that. My eyes widened as i tried no to remember what had happened that day.

"You can put me down now." I managed to say after an hour of pure silence. He nodded and set me down gently. I walked along side Marie till we saw Barcelona. "We all meet back at the big building in the middle of ton alright?" Kanda said. "I'll take the south end. Marie you take the east. Night you take the west and daisya you take the north." Kanda stated. We nodded once then went to our areas.

I heard kanda's voice through my golem as I fought akuma's from a Level 2 strike. "I'm here." he said. "Im on the east." Marie's said. "North." Daisya replied. I couldn't reply. "Damnit I'm here too on the west end." I said as I hit the wall. "You ok!?" They all said concerned. "Y-yeah...level 2's are just hard to handle when there in packs." I said as I destroyed one with Saiko through it's chest. Black marks of flames appeared all over my body. "We'll come and help." Kanda said. 'No!...I'm fine just keep on your side...I'll be fine...I hope." was all I said before my connection went out. "I'm going over." Daisya said. "No...I'll come to you...On your way here it would be suicide so I'll go to you." I said as I headed into his direction.

"Fine." he said. "Die...Kill...Why...Noah...Earl." I heard through the golem. The voice was Tyki's. My eyes widened in horror. "TYKI DON"T KILL HIM!" I shouted through the golem.

Once I got there I was too late. Tyki had already put tease in him and Daisya hung upside down from a lamp post. My eyes widened to where my eyes even the eye color, dilated into small specs that were barley seen. "No!" I screamed. They looked at me surprised but then Tyki's famous smirk spread from ear to ear across his face. I ran to Daisya just as he died in my arms. Tyki took a couple steps back. I held daisya close. "I'm sorry." was all he said before he died. Tears fell from my eyes to the floor. "Daisya..." I mumbled. I laid him on the floor and took off my exorcist jacket and laid it over him.

I looked at my bandages as they were soaked with my own blood through a nearby window. My hair started to turn crimson red with the ends of them black and my eyes turn fire red with a gold outlining. "Tyki...You hurt those close to me...You.. !" I shouted as I turned around and charged at him with Saiko and Mika turned into their sword forms.

"Nope." he said as he grabbed my wrists hard and made me drop them. "Ahhh so you do have Jinx's Power and soul in you. I was wondering." he said as he grabbed a thick strand of my hair. "It's a shame you wont give her a body." he said. I screamed in pain as he held my wrists tighter. "Oh come on..It shouldn't hurt that much should it?" He said in my ear. He then threw me into brick wall making it crack. I coughed up blood and it turned into black smoke as it touched the floor. I stood up and kept looking at the floor. "Mitage...Metal shadow!" I shouted as my scythe appeared in my hand but had 3 blades instead of one and my shadows fora=med arrows around me. "You really crossed the line this time!" I shouted as my shadows and me charged at him. My arrows pierced his body and grazed his cheeks, legs, arms and stomach with one swing. "When we meet again." he said as he disappeared.

I screamed in frustration."Damn you TYKI!" I shouted. "Night have you found Daisya?" Marie asked through the golem. "yeah...He's dead.." I said angrily. It was silent. "We're by the park...I-" I started but stopped when 3 pints of blood fell from my mouth to the floor turning into smoke. **  
**

"Night? Night! NIGHT!?" Kanda said through the golem. "I'm sorry...I died." I said. "What!?" They shouted and my hair and eyes went back to normal. "Goodbye. Jinx." i said and my vision went black and all I could feel was the puddle of blood I laid in as I collapsed.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of kanda Arguing with Marie. "What happened to her?" Kanda shouted. "Kanda it's not right to shout at the medic if he just got he same as us." Marie said. 'I don't care! The least he can do is tell me what happened to her!" Kanda retorted. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up slowly to see myself being re-bandaged. "Kanda stop shouting your giving me a headache." I stated. I coughed up more blood in my head but only a small amount. "You shouldn't strain yourself Miss." The medic said. "Alright." I replied. "can you move your legs for me." he asked. I nodded slowly and swung my feet over the bed slowly. ''Alright move your arms." I picked up my arms and crossed them over my head. It hurt badly that I could've screamed and cried but I showed no emotion.

"It seems you are alright but you shouldn't walk or strain yourself for a while." The medic explained. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked to the general. "I'm sorry Night but he's right." was all he said. I looked away. "Tch. Fine." was all I said "Thank you." tidoll said as the medic left the room. "So what were just gonna carry her around?" Kanda exclaimed. "No...He's gonna leave me here." I said not looking at Kanda, Marie or the general. "What!?" Marie and kanda said. "It's the only way for her to get some rest... we should've done this much sooner cause she is now in worse shape than she was before. I'm sorry." Tidoll said as he looked out the window. "Night you can't be seriously alright with this." Kanda asked. I kept silent. He then got frustrated and grabbed my collar making me look at him.

"Answer me!" he shouted. My bangs covered both my eyes now then..I slapped him making him let go of me. I winced at my pain in my hand but then I said, "Do I have a choice!? It's not like I was in any condition to keep moving but I still went and now look! I was too late to save Daisya...I was too god damned slow..I can barely hit you without hurting myself in the process...and I wasn't able to even protect general Yeeger at all. I'm not okay with the idea of being left behind but there's no other way..There's no reason for all of you to risk your lives to help and protect the general and me both. Just face the facts Kanda..I'm useless now..Like I always have been, okay so just...dont make this harder than it should be." I said as I stared at the ground.

"Che." was his response as he left angrily, Mugen at his side. I could hear it's tears. And feel it's sadness. "Are you ok Avril Night?" Marie asked. "Yeah..Just mugen's tears and feelings make me wanna cry.." I said. "You can hear it too." he said. "Yes." I nodded. Marie left the room. "Ni-Chan I'm sorry." Tidoll said. ''Tch..I don't care just...Make sure Kanda doesn't hurt himself or get into too much trouble." I said. "Alright." he replied. before he could reach the doorknob I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Make sure ALL of you DO NOT talk or interact with those with the name Melina, Talon, Kalick, Momo,Ramon or Moriarty...Their not to be involved with." I said in a dark tone. "Alright..Please take care of yourself." he said as he carried me back to bed. "And same to you.'' I replied.

I watched him leave."To hell with this." I said. I grabbed my jacket and Ikki (my golem) and jumped out the window.

* * *

~Kanda's POV~

"Well she is gonna be just fine..." Tidoll said to us as he met us in lobby of the hospital. "Che." I said in my normal tone. "That's good-" Marie started but stopped. "What is it Marie?" I asked grabbing a hold of mugen. "Akuma?Noah? Earl?" Tidoll asked. "No..It's-" "Avril Night is not in her room!" a nurse said as she ran to a doctor. "What!?" we all said. "All was left was her was a metal emblem." the nurse said as she picked up the blood stained emblem that she took from Daisya. My eyes widened slightly and the general started to freak out like the idiot he is in situations like these. "Where did she go!?'' The general said. Me and Marie sighed.

* * *

~Avril's POV~

I started to run when I heard Tidoll's voice screaming "Where did she go!?" and I ran as fast as a hoarse. I couldn't tell him I had to do something or that I had to leave.

I was now walking through a thick humid forest. I was breathing heavily. "Man I hate running." I said. _Why'd you run then? _Saiko asked. "Cause If I walked those three would've found me." I stated bluntly. I sighed. "forget this I'm just gonna lay in a tree for a few minutes." I said. "Night where are you?" I heard Kanda's voice through Ikki. "Crap.." was all I said. I looked at Ikki. "K-Kanda is th-that you?" I said in a scared innocent voice. "What happened? where are you?" He replied. "I-I dont know..I was about to go to seep when a Noah came in and just dragged me out of there and set me somewhere. I don't know where I am anymore." I lied. I turned Ikki's communicator off then started to walk again. "Damn i'm tired." I complained. As I continued to walk the more I missed the warm feeling being around the order or those I care about made me feel. It made me feel safe. "Why must everything be so complicated." I whined.

I looked to Ikki. "Hey Ikki contact Timcampy." I ordered sweetly. "Hello is anyone there?" I asked. "Yeah..who's this?" a voice answered back. "It's Avril Night." I said. "Oh hey Night it's Allen." Allen replied. "Night? Night hey it's Lavi!" Lavi said over excitedly. "Hey Night." Lenalee said. "Hey you guys it's nice to hear all of your voices again." I said happily as I continued walking. "How are you Night?" Lenalee asked. "I'm...injured a little badly but other than that I'm doing fine." I said. "What?! Injured? How!? When!? Where's Kanda and his team?!" Allen,Lavi and Lenalee said. I explained to them everything that had happened. "Oh so that's why we didn't see you in Barcelona." Allen said. "I was wondering why you weren't there but you were in the hospital." Allen added.

"Yup...So now I'm alone." I said. "Why don't you meet us in edo. By then you'll be in full health and you'll be apart of our unit when you catch up to us." I heard Bookman's voice. "Alright..I'll see you all soon then." I said as Ikki turned off and sat on my shoulder. "Well I guess I'll be in the Cross Unit." I said to Ikki.

* * *

**Wwwweeeeelllll I guess Avril is now apart of the Cross Unit and no longer in the Tidoll unit...What will become of our Judas Cryptic/Exorcists complicated girl now? And wo will she fall for without Kanda there with her? Allen? lavi? WHo!? I know but you dont so Na nana na na~ LMFAO nvm well see y'all next time so bai bai~ oh and sorry for taking so long it was the last day of school on friday and before tht I was practicing for the talent show then the last two days I was hanging out with my "twin" Hikaru and riend Haruhi.(Kailin and Gwen) other than that yeah.**


	15. Reunion wih The Family

I chuckled as ikki went into my shirt like a small squirrel. "Hey Ikki wanna hear a song?" I asked. It nodded then I smiled.

**Every time you kissed me  
I trembled like a child  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope**

**Your very voice is in my heartbeat**  
**Sweeter than my dream**  
**We were there, in everlasting bloom**

**Roses die,**  
**The secret is inside the pain**  
**Winds are high up on the hill**  
**I cannot hear you**

**Come and hold me close**  
**I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain**  
**Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn**

**Silver dishes for the memories,**  
**For the days gone by**  
**Singing for the promises**  
**Tomorrow may bring**

**I harbour all the old affection**  
**Roses of the past**  
**Darkness falls, and summer will be gone**

**Joys of the daylight**  
**Shadows of starlight**  
**Everything was sweet by your side, my love**

**Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words**  
**I'm here just singing my song of woe**  
**Waiting for you, my love**

**Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...**

**Every time you kissed me**  
**My heart was in such pain**  
**Gathering the roses**  
**We sang of the grief**  
**Your very voice is in my heartbeat**  
**Sweeter than despair**  
**We were there, in everlasting bloom**

**Underneath the stars**  
**Shaded by the flowers**  
**Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love**

**You are all my pleasure,**  
**My hope and my song**  
**I will be here dreaming in the past**

**Until you come**  
**Until we close our eyes**

**(A/N it's From Pandora Hearts "Every time you kissed me")**

I sang this song till we came to a clearing. "Hey Ikki Go scout ahead would you?" I asked and my golem flew from my shirt in the air and went ahead. I waited at the clearing till I felt the presence of a Noah. About 3 of them. "where are you three? I already know your around so just show yourselves." I said. My hair turned red and everything from my last encounter with Tyki. "I remember you now...Jinx that's a dirty trick making me forget you." I heard Road's voice. "Tch. Like I care." I said annoyed. "Oh so harsh." Tyki's sadistic voice rang. "Can we get on with this." Lulubell's voice impatient.

I turned to see them but then disappear in a blink of an eye.I turned around to see them once again but farther away for they were on the other end of the clearing. "What was the point of hiding yourself from mine and Road's memories Jinx?" Tyki asked. "Jinx Died...It's only me now Tyki." I stated. Their eyes widened. "What!?" They shouted. "Jinx fought Tyki when she was in a weak state using up all her energy to save my soul." I said. "So I wanna return a favor and kill you...Tyki." I said. "Who are you?" Lulubell asked.

"My name Is Avril Jinx Nightmarish Judas Cryptic of 7 Sins and an exorcist of the Black order." I said in a proud/Irritated voice. I smirked slightly as they took a step back. "SO you made your choice." Tyki said. I nodded. "So we don't have to hold back anymore." Lulubell said as she charged at me. I blocked her and grabbed her by the hair. "Yea but even if you didn't hold back you still could never beat me L-Bell." I said sadistically and threw her into a tree. "Die all of you." I said as my shadow formed arrows again. 9 of them and then my machine 3 headed scythe.

I had the arrows target Tyki and then I charged at Road. I barley grazed her left arm before she flew away on Lero. "Damnit." I saw Tyki get thrown into a tree by the arrows as well which made me chuckle. My eyes turned into cat eyes but the same abnormal color. I saw Ikki coming frantically till Road snatched her from me. "I'll take that!" Road said cheerfully. "Give her Back Road! Give Ikki back!" I shouted annoyed. "Nope~" she replied. Ikki kept hinting to look to the side she came from but I didn't look away from road. "Give her back!" my voice more sadistic.

"I said no!" she retorted. 'I wanna break it." She said. My eyes widened. I looked down to see all of my wounds re-opened and blood seeping through bandages. "To hell with this shit...To heaven and Hell...Die all of you damned Noah!" I said as my scythe turned into a thin black crimson scythe blade with one blade By the way. "Maybe I should kill Allen walker...Lenalee Lee...Lavi Bookman...and Even..That samurai guy Kanda." She said as she started to pull on Ikki's wings. My grip on my scythe tightened. "No!" I screamed. "NO NO NO NO! You wont hurt those I love anymore!" I shouted and screamed as I charged at her. "Road!" Lulubell shouted. "Get out of there Road!" Tyki shouted also. "That's Not Avril!" Tyki added. I jumped in the air with a evil smirk resembling Tyki's perfectly and swung my foot at her making her fall off Lero.

I walked to her as Ikki flew away to the direction it came from. I stepped on her ribcage. "You really think I'm the same? After everything that has happened to me because of the Earl, Tyki, and That bitch you think I'd just go back to all of you?! Huh!?" I shouted as I put a little more weight on her ribs making them crack. "S-Stop Please...S-stop this Night.." I heard Lenalee's voice in the back of my mind. She sounded young..It had to be memory...

It was..I was just like this before. Before I killed another exorcist when they put me in the second exorcist program. _"S-stop Avril! Stop your gonna kill someone else!"_ I heard her same innocent voice inside me head again. I couldn't help but put more pressure on Road. Someone who I thought of as a little sister with Jinx. Why? Why did I feel my grin widen in satisfaction in hurting those I love in this way. I remember. Cause I was Greedy for pleasure. Cause It was my Lust for Wrath. I was basically torturing this little girl till I heard Kanda's voice in the back of my mind. _"Cause I care for you Avril..."_Those words made everything stop. I pulled away from Road letting Lulubell and Tyki run to her aid. My smirk remained yet I felt horrible.

"Avril J. Night." I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see the Earl. "Oh so that's who you are. Jinx's little sister. But I haven't seen you since my plan to kill you worked." He mumbled to himself. I tilted my head still smirking. "Earl! Help Road please!" Tyki shouted. The Earl nodded and floated over to Road. "Why isn't she healing?" Lulubell asked. I started to walk away when I stopped to see Timcampy with Ikki. "Right after I kill Allen walker this happens?" I heard Tyki mumble. I flinched. "What?...Allen's d-dead?" I said. My smirk disappeared into a blank line. Tyki appeared in front of me and picked me up by my collar. "Why isn't she healing!?" He shouted. "Allen...is...D-dead?" I mumbled as tears ran down my cheeks mixing into my blood making a red hue. "Avril!" He shouted. "Cause I am a Judas..." I said as I kicked him away and ran. "No...Allen can't be dead...not yet." I said. "Tyki couldn't've killed him." I said. My blood started to turn to smoke as my features turned back to normal.

I ran under a tree and crouched down holding my head crying. "allen!'' I screamed. images of his sweet smile and nice personality flashed though my mind. I remembered when we first met in my old town. How Him and Lavi found me. Everything. "Allen...Your not dead you can't be!" I shouted as my tears kept falling like water falls. "Do you need help?" A female voice said. I looked up to see two girls. They were about 14. The one on the left had a white Kimono with black flowers (lotus) on it and black hair with white eyes and the one on the right vice versa. "Saiko...Mika.." I said. They held each others hand and held their free hand out to me. I smiled even though I was crying and grabbed their hands.

"It's been some time since I last saw you both in your true forms." I stated. Saiko's voice was sweet and nurturing. Mika's was Malice and saddened. "Well you always use us in Battle..But lets get going..we got to meet the others in Edo soon." They said in unison. They wiped away my tears away and pulled me so they were in front and me in the back looking at them. "Why are you so sad?" Saiko asked. "You know Allen isn't dead.." Mika said. I looked at them shocked. "Well...It will take a while to edo so we'll have a long time to talk to you Avril~" they said.

"Soooo..." Saiko started. "You like Ponytail?" Mika finished. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "W-What!? Miss Ponytail Stoic-face? Hell no. I wouldn't...I mean...Why would I?" I said frantically. "Because you both made out." Mika stated. "Even if you got...Mitage to hide that memory from him." Saiko said. "so...Doesn't mean anything...for all I know He could've been drunk and said that crap." I said looking away from them. Sometimes they were painfully right.

I Did Like Miss Ponytail. He was harsh, cold, and...I Liked it. I didn't know why but I did. I may even...Love the stoic idiot. And Lavi...I felt the same about him but he was nice and fun. He always wanted me around but always snoops around too much that made me first use Mitage. "Well?" They said. "alright then what about the Bookman red-head?" Saiko asked. She swung an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah what about Lavi Bookman the cutest Bookman ever?" Mika said doing the same as Saiko.

Sometimes I wondered if they just loved busting my ass on these things. "I don't know...I mean I...nevermind why should you two know." I said.

"Fine what about Allen Walker?The handsome boy who's gentle and Kind and sweet.'' They said in Unison. I thought about it for a second. More of a 30 minute conversation in a millisecond. "Well Allen is very gentile and Kind but as a Younger brother. He is important to me because he and Lavi found me and brought me to the order. Allen is nothing more than a brother to me." I stated. I may have sounded harsh but that was the truth.

I sighed. "You both are so weird." I stated. "You both seem so interested in Allen and Lavi...Hmm? I wonder why." I said sarcastically and teasingly. A dark pink tint graced their cheeks. "Huh? Oh well we uh." the said in unison. "Forget it.." I chuckled. "Stop being mean to us Ivy!" They whined. They're stupid nickname for me made me chuckle again. "Idiots. I love you both...Your like sisters. Its my job to taunt you." I said.

I smiled warmly at them as they looked at each other and laughed. "Oh Ivy isn't your birthday coming up in a couple weeks?" Saiko asked. "October 31 right?" Mika added. I nodded. "It's a shame I couldn't do it with everybody. "Don't bet on it." They said.

* * *

About weeks went by (-~- without Jerry's food) and none stop of questions came from my youngest pair of Innocence twins. Saiko and Mika finally ran out of questions. "This place has a bad vibe." Mika said clinging to my arm. Saiko did the same. "It reeks of Noah, Earl, and Akuma Ivy." Saiko added. I chuckled. "Edo is the only place Akuma can do what they want." I stated.

We walked up the stairs and once we reached the top I felt Tyki's presence. "Hell no..Come on." I said as I jumped to a roof and headed towards the feeling of pleasure that emanated from Tyki's memory. Tyki held Lenalee in his arms as I could see. "Saiko! Mika!" I shouted. "Got it!" they said as they ran faster than light and kicked Tyki in the chest taking Lenalee from him. "Who the hell are you?" I heard Kanda's voice. "I'm Saiko." Saiko responded. "I'm Mika." Mika replied.

He raised an eyebrow. I saw Tyki appear behind me. "You always ruin my fun bitch!" he shouted as he slapped me making me fall off the roof into Saiko's arms as she left Mika with Lenalee and Kanda. "Saiko Lotus Bloom." I said as she turned back into a dagger. "Rot in hell Tyki." I stated as I charged at him. "Night!? " Kanda, Marie, and Lavi shouted. "Kanda Get Lenalee out of here dumbass Ponytailed idiot!" I shouted as Tyki clashed with my dagger. "Mika Lotus Wither!" I said as she turned into a white dagger and not a black one like Saiko.

My bandages came off revealing scars from recent injuries. "Damn You Tyki." I said as blood trickled down both our faces. He grabbed me by the neck. "This is for Road." He said as he threw me into a brick wall. I coughed up blood but got back up. "Like I care For those who wanted me dead." I said. "Don't kill yourself Baka!" Kanda shouted. "Shut up Miss Sto-dick!" I shouted back. "You take care of Lenalee." I said.

He growled but did as was told and fled the scene. Tyki looked and was about to go after them when I pinned him to the ground. "Where are you going...TY-Ki.." I said. My feet pinned his wrists while I held Saiko to his neck and Mika at his heart. "What do you want with Lenalee?" I asked angrily. "Just the heart." he said seductively. My eyes widened.

I shook my head. "You won't have her without getting through me." I growled. I heard laughter from afar. "Look brother it's Avril!" annoying voice called out. I looked up to see Jasdero and Debitto. "Shit." I mumbled. I had my guard down without realizing it that Tyki got the chance to get on top of me. "Awwww poor you." Debitto said. "Fuck off.'' I said as Tyki picked me up by my hair and threw me over 5 buildings. "Night!" I heard multiple screams of my name. I landed in a house and fell through the roof.

I felt my blood run down my neck to the floor from my mouth. "Damn.." I said as I stood up groggily. Tyki appeared in front of me again and embraced me in a hug. "Goodbye Avril. Your gonna die." he whispered into my ear as he jumped up with me. I struggled but then he dropped/threw me on the ground when we were about 100 feet into the air.

As my body made contact with the ground I couldn't move giving the illusion I was dead. "Well to go after the women." I heard Tyki say as he picked up my lifeless body and threw it over his shoulder.

After A few moments I was able to move. The Earl was about to destroy everyone there until I moved from Tyki's grasp and Kicked him to the floor. "Idiot..." I mumbled as my blood kept dripping from my mouth. "damn you bitch!" Tyki shouted as he grabbed Saiko from my hand and stabbed me with her in my stomach. He pulled away and threw me somewhere.

All of a sudden I saw a black orb increase it's size as it got closer and destroyed everything in it's path. I was about to be one of those things when Saiko and Mika turned into the Cherry blossom barrier and protected me. The black mass went over us then disappeared. "Are you okay Avril?" Saiko said with an echo as she and Mika turned back into their human forms. As the smoke cleared I saw a crystal the size of a building. "Avril. Kanda. Lavi." I heard Lenalee's echoing voice emanating from the crystal. "It's can't be." I said as Mika helped me up. "It's happening to her too." Saiko said.

Kanda ran to her but stopped when Tyki butted in. Tyki and Ponytail's fight began. Then Lavi tried to no Avail because Skin did the same as Tyki wit Lavi. Lavi and Skin began to fight ad the Earl put a kind of barrier around him and Lenalee/Crystal thing as he got to her. Kanda attempted to get through it but get pushed back into fighting Tyki again.

The Earl was about to get to Lenalee bu I ran from Saiko and Mika's grasps an Got the Earl to the floor. "The idiot Earl..." I said as I laid in pain next to him. "Tyki-pet I thought you killed her." The Earl whined. I got up and my appearance turned to Jinx's for the third time. "Till I find him I won't allow any of you to kill me..." I said as my curse glowed black and I grabbed the Earl and threw him at Tyki. I grinned like Tyki when he goes ballistic insane. I walked over towards the two as my scythe appeared in my hands. Faster Than even Kanda I ran to them but before I could kill them they disappeared. I didn't notice the black blood that trailed behind me. "Avril." I heard Kanda. Still grinning I looked at him. " Never. Call . ! !" I shouted as I pointed the thin bladed scythe at him. More Blood fell from my mouth but I licked it off.

_I Really have gone mad! _I scolded myself in my thoughts wondering how to get my sanity back then I noticed Kanda walk towards me. _No...Please...Jus go save Lenalee. _I thought. And as if he heard me he closed his eyes and went towards Lenalee and the Earl. I lowered m weapon. I heard Lenalee's innocence transmit me Lenalee's pain and fears that the Earl made her feel at the moment Lenalee got trapped with that clown-looking idiot.

I didn't gain my sanity but I could at least sanely control my movements. I made my scythe disappear and appearance back to mine. I grabbed my head and fell to my knees screaming and crying at the exact same time Lenalee did till I felt relief wash right over me. I turned my head to my right and saw through Lenalee's eyes. "A-Allen." I whispered. I looked in Lenalee's direction but then my vision blurred. "Mitage you chose now to be an ass." I mumbled.

I let Saiko and Mika record what happened s I can see late as I sat there under their protection. Soon my vision cleared but then go clouded by an explosions smoke. I covered my mouth and stood up.

All of a sudden pair of strong arms grab me around my waist and I see it was Tyki. My yes widened. "Lavi. Kanda. Help!" I shouted desperately. Tyki then grabbed me by my throat wit his right hand as he forcefully/painfully kept my hands in front of my stomach. "Shush." he whispered into my ear as he made me shiver. looked for Mika and Saiko but they were lost in the smoke.

"Night!" Lavi shouted with Kanda behind him as the smoke cleared a little but not much. Tyki's eyes widened then disappeared leaving e to fall to the ground but Kanda caught me when Lavi went to look for Lenalee. I never thought I'd miss Ponytail. I mentally slapped myself. Mika and Saiko went back to their holsters in my sleeve.

The smoke cleared and Kanda picked my bridal style putting pressure to my wound that was on my hip and side. I felt small droplets fall from the corner of my mouth. Then I saw Lavi holding onto Lena-chan and Allen..._He got so much more...handsome now._ I mentally shook away that thought. _It's probably Mika's crus on him getting to me. _I thought. Allen looked at me and his eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw my blood create a puddle around Kanda's feet. He walked over to me slowly. "N-Night..." he said. I smiled weakly. "Allen...I'm s glad to see you again. I'll be fine." I sad. he smiled his innocent smile d nodded slowly s Kanda starte t wak away with me towards Bookman, Miranda, Tidoll, Marie and them. "Is that...My Ni-Chan!" Tidoll exclaimed as he jumped/skipped towards us.

* * *

**Thanks to you all who review on my chapter's on the next one I wll make a shout out you want. I enjoy the reviews and the ideas you all give me thank you. Because of you I continue these chapters. Anyways...This is the scheduale**

**1 week- Innocent Flower**

**1 week- Vampire Knght**

**1 week- New OHSHC (my friend wants that and a black butler but I'm not sure about that one)**

**So if I don't post for a while it's either I have no inspiration or I'm working on another one. Luv ya bai bai.**


	16. Memories are a Curse

I looked at the goofball General Tidoll as he came towards us. "Idiot." I mumbled. "Che." Kanda said. "Oh my goodness my Ni-Chan is here!" Tidoll said as he stood before us tears in his eyes. "Kanda...Give her to Bookman." Tidoll said and Kanda did exactly that. He set me not so gently on the floor. Tidoll nagged him on why he did that and of coarse his answer's were 'Che' or 'Like I care' and I honestly didn't care at the moment. I sat up as the old panda finished re-bandaging my bandages. "Ponytail Sto-dick face!" I shouted straining my already ruptured lungs. He glare at me. Everyone around me stepped away from me as Kanda stepped towards me. "What?!" he said annoyed. "Yuki Shadow." I said and a shadow surrounded us blocking everyone else out and freezing time outside of the shadow.

He looked at me annoyed. I grabbed him by the collar and brought him in close. "NEVER. tell anyone about this." I said. He looked at me confused then my soft cold lips met his soft warm ones. I started to pull away and a black mist came from his mouth into mine. I closed my mouth and the mist disappeared. I let go of him and licked my lips. I looked into his eyes and saw lust form in them slightly. "Don't take it personal...I just needed some food for Mitage. He drains me like a sponge with water. Okay." I said.

"That wasn't the first time we kissed was it?" he said. "No...But it was the last." I said as I ran my fingers through my long luscious hair. I held my elbows in each hand and sighed. I felt him stare at me for a minute. "Do you have something to tell me?" I asked a little annoyed and worried. "Che." He said ten walked up close to me. I looked at him confused as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into him. He the leaned in and kissed me passionately. My hands were pressed up against his chest and I pushed him away slowly even though I longed for his kiss. I looked in his eyes and red flakes around his pupil. My eyes widened. "K-Kanda...This isn't you..." I said monotone. "No this is me." he said grabbing my arm. "No It isn't it's the affect of my Judas memory. Lust. That's what I'm looking at. You need to snap out of it." I said slightly frightened but angered. "So?" he said tightening his grip opening a small wound on my arm.

"O-ow that hurts K-kanda." I winced. He stayed silent lust growing. I lifted up my free hand and slapped him. His face was turned to the left with a red mark on his cheek. he released me and I took a step back grabbing my arm. I looked down as my arm felt like a thousand needles go inside of it and out. Tears fell down my face to the floor as I felt my warm black blood seep through my bandages. "Ow...It hurts..." I mumbled. Kanda lifted up my chin with his index finger and thumb bringing it up to face him. I saw the lust completely disappear as he saw my tears. "Tch. What are you crying for?" he said. "I-it..H-Hurts." I whined. "ugh. Quit crying you big baby." He said as he wiped away my tears.

"You hid my memory of the first time we kissed didn't you.." he said. I looked away from him and nodded. "Why?" he asked. "Cause memories like that could cause so much pain." I said. "I'm A Judas Cryptic. The Judas of 7 sins. A SIN period." I said looking down. "Yeah you are." he said bluntly. My eyes widened. "But your a beautiful Sin that we all would want." He added as he grabbed mugen and cut his hand. He pulled off the bandages off the arm he reopened my wounds and mixed his blood with my black blood. I watched as my wound healed. I dropped my shadow and by then his wound healed and time resumed around us.

We all were under a bridge. Kanda walked to Allen and started to argue with him. Tidoll was Talking to Marie and Lai was watching Kanda and Allen argue as he held Lenalee in his arms. I chuckled at the sigh of those two and the lightning that emanated from each other. Bookman gave mey new uniform that resembled Lenalee's but it showed my stomach and the colors were inverted. Everyhing that was white or silver before was now black and anything black before was white and silver. I didn't wear it yet though just carried it till we found a fountain or waterfall or something to take a quick shower.

"Excuse me Miss Night." I heard an elderly man's voice behind me. "Hm? Yes?" I responded as I turned to see the old panda Bookman. "I understand that you are a Judas Cryptic. AN enemy of both the Noah Family and The Exorcists. Yet you help us. You also witnessed the death of General Yeager." He stated in a cold tone bluntly. My eyes widened. Everything went silent as everyone looked at me. "Do you mind telling us what we want to know." he said. I stepped a few feet back. "I Uh...I.." I stuttered trying to find a way to say no but I couldn't. I panicked as a flash of a long memory passed through my mind in a second.

~Flashback~

_"Hey! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" A man shouted at my lifeless body as I bled black blood from the gun shot and stab wounds he had given me for accidently pushing him while running from exorcists. "Well!?" he said as he picked me up by my collar. Jinx even then was in my body ready to attack. That's when she came out. A devilish grin spread across my face. My voice was high since I was only a child about 6 or 7 if I remember right. "You really wanna know?" I asked. He threw me at a wall. "I'm a Judas Cryptic. Descendent of your pitiful fake God's apostles. The one who betrayed the fake God. Judas himself. I am also an exorcist. One chosen by this fake God to destroy akuma who are created to destroy all of you pitiful humans, Got it?" I stated as I laid on the floor. "That's a load of crap." he said. "Believe what your small ass brain can comprehend." I said as I blocked the exit of the alley we were in with a shadow wall so that only people that knew of me would be able to enter. "It doesn't matter. Your going to die anyways." said as I stood on my feet. My shadows turned into arrows and eyes glowed red. "Now die you pitiful human." I said as my arrows pierced his heart, eyes, mouth, arms, legs, stomach, and pelvis. _

_Just then three exorcists and five finders walked though the shadow wall looking at the dead human man and the gruesome scene as my arrows ripped him apart. One of the exorcists was Lenalee. Another was a boy. Kanda and another was a man. "What the hell are you doing?!" The man shouted at me as he activated his innocence. My grin widened. "He hurt me so I wanted to return a favor." I said chuckling. His innocence was a dagger that could cut through anything. He charged at me but my arrows stopped him. it crushed his wrist making him let go of his dagger. My arrows pierced through his body multiple times. Arms and legs really so I kept him alive till the arrows pinned him to the ground. "S-Stop this A-Avril!" Lenalee shouted as she fell to her knees in terror. I ripped the exorcist apart and headed for her and threw the finders at a wall. I was about to kill her when A sword blocked me. _

_Mugen. That sword's innocence was one of many that they tried to force to be compatible with me. I stepped back. "Stay away!" He shouted. Then a bullet went through my heart. I felt to the ground. A finder had shot me. Everything disappeared as I turned into a shadow and fled._

~Flashback end~

My eyes flashed red and that triggered the memory release Mitage put on Kanda all those years ago. My shadow started to falter so I ran away from all of them. I kept running till I reached an abandoned house. I walked up the stairs and looked around. The curls at the ends of my hair bounced with every step I took. "Awwwww did you panic?" I heard a male voice. I turned to see a man with brown hair and the ends of them blue. He had white skin, blue eyes, and long straight hair. "D-Deverit?" I said. "What he hell do you want?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. My tone angry and annoyed. "Just wanted to say hi." he said as he pushed me out of the window. I hit the floor hard. He picked me up by the collar and threw me through multiple buildings. I laid face down on he floor, I got up as a surge of energy went through me.

I heard his footsteps come toward me. He wore a suit like Tyki's but it was blue. "Why are you here?" I asked looking like an undead zombie as I stared at the floor. "'m here cause she sent me to come get you." he stated. His hands in his pants pocket. I chuckled "So your her lap dog now?" I smirked. I felt his rage. He charged at me. My appearance turning to Jinx's. His eyes didn't falter but added more hatred. "Did the little one get mad?" I asked. He tried to kick me into another building but I stopped it with ease as I grabbed his foot and threw him instead into the floor. "I'm the oldest so the youngest must listen." I said. My shadows grabbed him by his arms and legs. "Let me go!" he ordered. I chuckled. "I'm aright." I said. "Is that...Avril?" I heard Lavi's voice. I looked in the direction it came from and saw all of them stare at me. "Avril! Leave him be." Bookman said. "He's my brother I can kill him if I want." I sneered. My hands were behind my back.

My shadows started to pull on Deverit's limbs. He screamed in pure agony. Lenalee fell to her knees. "S-Stop t-this." She said as she covered her ears. I made the shadows stop. I looked at Deverit and brought him closer. "Is Alena Maverick still alive? If she is Where is she!?" I ordered. He nodded slowly. "Alive and kicking. Looking for your ass bitch." He said. "I won't ever tell you where she is." I smirked as he fished. "Really?" I said as I mad the shadows start trying to rip him apart slowly. He screamed in agony again. Soon before I ripped him apart Kanda stopped me by setting a hand on my shoulder. "Remember Avril...I made you a promise when we were 9. I would never forge you. But you made me forget didn't you." he said. my eyes widened and my appearance changed back. "K-Kanda." I said. The shadows threw Deverit far away from us. "I'm...sorry." I said as I fell limp. Kanda caught me.

He carried me bridal style to everyone else. I black out.

~NO ONE'S POV~

Kanda stared at this girl in his arms. He didn't know why his memories and feelings never made sense at times. Now he knows it was because a memory was hidden from him by Avril. Why though? He didn't know the answers but she did. That's when he realized that her curse had disappeared from her mouth and eye. "Lenalee. Look at her curse." He had told the crying best friend of Avril. He knelt down and showed Lenalee. "Her witches curse...It's...Altering?" she said wide eyed. "We need to know more about her." Bookman had said rather coldly. "Bookman with all due respect I will have to refrain you from asking her such questions until we get back to the order." Tidoll said. "I'm sorry but why is that?" Bookman asked. "Because she is still apart of my unit and if such questions harm her in this way to the point where she has lost all sanity and or creates emotional and physical damage I will not allow that to be inflicted on her. She is under my guidance and I don't want her hurt." Tidoll said in a fatherly tone and as if ordering Bookman. Lenalee fainted once again and Lavi carried her.

Bookman narrowed his eyes but nodded. Lavi looked at the man who he referred to as 'Old Panda' and knew Bookman would not let this go and do whatever is necessary to retrieve information on this girl who he cared for. For he knew as Bookmen that is what is and always will be the way they do things. "Come on we need to find another place to hide...That fight may have attracted all sorts of Akuma here. Especially if Lenalee and Avril are in these states." Lavi stated. They all nodded as they started to walk once again.

Lavi and Kanda walked in front of everyone else since they carried the girls they cared for deeply. "Hey Kanda." Lavi asked said. He stayed silence giving Lavi the chance to ask what he wanted to ask. "How do you know Avril?" Lavi asked. It was silent between the two for few moments till kanda spoke up. "When I was traveling with Tidoll as a kid...I was about seven or eight when we arrived at a small town in Italy. We went there cause the general wanted to paint the sceneries there. Me,Marie, and Daisya were walking around the town when we came across this small abandoned Orphanage that looked as if it wasn't touched or used in years." Kanda started. "We all walked in and looked around. It was like a small castle's living room. As we continued to explore the orphanage we came across a small frail girl with ice blue long wavy hair. She had light pale skin that looked like pure soft snow. She sat on the windowsill. She wore a dark blue Victorian dress with lace on the bottom of it that was black. She had beautiful eyes. Green with brown outlining and blue flakes. She looked like a porcelain doll. Yet her left eye was covered with her bangs." he said as he looked down at Avril as she slept on his chest like a small child.

"We were shocked to see such a pretty yet frail girl in something abandoned. That's when Marie spoke up." Kanda started as he remembered the first memory.

~Flashback~

((Kanda was still narrating everything though to Lavi))

_"Excuse me miss." Marie said. The girl turned to look at us. "Hm?" she said. "Are you three orphans too?" she asked as she stepped off the windowsill and walks to them. "No...We were just passing by till we saw this place." Marie said. "Oh." she replied. "What are you doing here in a place like this?" I asked her. "My name is Avril Nightmare. I live here in the orphanage. I'm waiting to get adopted." She had stated. "I'm Kanda." I said. "Marie." Marie said. "Daisya Barry." That idiot said. "Nice to meet you." she said. "Do you want something to eat?" Marie asked. She nodded. "Alright come with us." I said. "Outside?" she asked. We nodded. "I can't leave...They'll get mad at me." she said. _

_Two adults a man and a women stepped in and smiled evilly and turned into Level two akuma. The Avril ran screaming "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" she ran to a corner and brought her knees up to her chest and covered her ears. We destroyed them soon after that with the help of the General. _

_"Tidoll there's a girl here." Marie said. "Hm? a Girl? Where?" Tidoll replied. Marie had showed him Avril who was shaking franticly in the corner of the room. "Hm?" Tidoll said. She was under a counter that was a foot away from the wall in the darkest corner. "Miss are you alright?" Marie asked. I wanted to know why she acted like that wasn't the first time she had seen them and said sorry. What did she do that was so wrong? What did I care though?! "Kanda go get her...gently." Tidoll ordered. He sent me I guess cause the place was a tight fit and I was the slimmest of our team. _

_I got on all fours and crawled to her. "Hey." I said. She lifted up her head to see me. Her eyes widened surprised. "Come on...It's not safe to be there alone." I said and held a hand out to her. She looked at me as if she said 'are you sure?' so I nodded my head. She grabbed my hand and I lead her out of the dark corner to Tidoll. "Oh my goodness now aren't you the prettiest little girl I have ever seen." Tidoll said as he picked her up. I saw a pink tint go across her face as she smiled sweetly. "What's your name?" Tidoll asked. "My name is Avril Nightmare." She said. "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Tidoll said as he gave her a hug. He was like a doting father at the way I saw it. To someone he doesn't know this was ridiculous. "Where are your parent's?" Daisya asked. "I don't have any...I'm an orphan." She said sadly._

_Me and Marie smacked the back of Daisya's head. "What was that for!?" he said. "She said he was an orphan earlier idiot." We said. "Do you wanna come with us then?" Tidoll asked. "Hm? Outside?" She said. "Yes..." he replied. "I've...n-never been outside..b-before." she said. "Hm?" we all said confused. how could a Kid no ever go outside? "Well you must go. Kanda why don't you take her to the park with the others." Tidoll suggested. "Why do I have to?" I asked rather annoyed. "Because I said so." He said smiling. I sighed. "Fine." I said. "Hell no I'm going with Tidoll." Daisya said. "I must stay with Tidoll." Marie said. I knew Marie was not gonna go because he thought I would get good social skills without them there. _

_Tidoll set her own and his smile widened. ''Alight take good care of her alright Kanda." Tidoll said as they left the building. I looked at this porcelain doll named Avril. "Come on." I said as I started to leave annoyed. I didn't hear her move so I looked back and saw she just stood there staring at the floor. I growled then went back to her. "Girl come on." I said standing in font of her. She didn't move. I grabbed her hand, "Come on Avril." I said as I pulled her along to the front door downstairs. _

_We went to the park, a bakery, a toy sore, the beach, and then finally the park. I looked at her eye and saw complete and utter happiness as she continued to look around. _

_I realized I never once let go of her hand cause whenever I tried she didn't let me. She seemed so afraid t be alone. "Avril...You haven't ever left that orphanage before in a long time have you?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head. "I guess If I did I wouldn't' remember cause I was there since I was a small baby." she said. "I guess it was alright I mean I survived this long on my own." she said looking at the Ferris wheel. "Avril how long was that orphanage abandoned and out of use?" I asked. It took a few silent moments till she spoke up. "About four years." My eyes widened._

_"How old are you now?" I said. "I'm about to be eight today. This is the first time I get to spend it with anyone especially at the Halloween carnival." She said happily. "Can we go on that?" she asked pointing at the big Ferris Wheel. I nodded, "Yeah." I said._ Why do I get the feeling she's not telling me the full do I care anyways. I just need to get through this fake happy shit and go back to Tidoll so we can leave tomorrow. _I thought. When we got on she clinged to my arm. When the wheel started she asked me something when it suddenly stopped. "Don't ever forget me please Kanda...I at leas want one person to remember me when I die." She said. "I know your leaving tomorrow..." she added. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I jus wrapped my arms around her and said. "Alright." _

_~Flashback end~_

Kanda looked ahead. "So that's how your remember her?" Lavi asked. "As far as know because she has an ant-innocence weapon named Mitage and it or she can hide memories." Kanda stated. "Mitage hides memories of those who are close to Avril if Avril asks her to." Kanda said as he stared at the girl in his arms. "She met Lenalee while she was in a program that was called the third exorcist program." said a voice from behind them. They looked to everyone to far away for them to hear them. "Who was that?" Lavi asked. "Her shadow idiot's." A shadow figure appeared in front of them walking backwards. It turned into a girl with light lime green curly shoulder length hair and golden eyes and a body of a model but the same height as Avril. She wore the same uniform as well and had tan skin. she wore a gold chain and hoop earrings as well.

"Only you fur can see me a the moment." The girl said. "Names Melodi." She said as she smiled innocently. They continued walking. She had noticed Kanda's aura had changed. Something about him. It seemed that the third exorcist program was the cause of it. "Mister Kanda you alright?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded. "Che." was al he said before he looked at Avril. "She didn't' want anyone to know that when Lavi and Allen brought her to the order it was the first time. So she made everyone forget she was ever there before. The only problem is that a man didn't forget because Mitage can only hide memories o those she cares for. He was someone she wanted dead." Melodi said.

"what about Lenalee?" Lavi asked. "Lenalee knew about Mitage and asked If she could still have her memories. She let her have those when they were childhood friends in China but nothing more." Melodi said as she caressed Lenalee's cheek. "She was so sweet to Avril it was funny." She said. "Your saying Lenalee knew?" Lavi said almost betrayed. "Kinda."

"What are you?" They asked. "I'm her sister Jinx's source of power nightmares." She stated. The boys looked at each other. "Take god care of my master's sister okay." she winked and then disappeared.

_Why the hell didn't she tell me she was in the third exorcist program!?_ Kanda thought. He didn't know why she would she hide something like this. What he didn't realize was that she didn't want to remember so Mitage erased them but they were triggered when she roamed around the order 5 days after she got back from the first mission she went on with Kanda.

The whole walk back to a new place to hide was super quiet and awkward for the two guys that were carrying the girls they cared for. "So they both are hiding something from everyone huh." Lavi said. "Che. It's annoying that they think they can keep crap from us but we can't keep crap from them." Kanda said annoyed.

When they finally reached the other side of Edo to a beach side they hid under a smaller bridge. They had set Lenalee and Avril next to each other. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Miranda asked Bookman. "Yes. It seems there in a trance-like state." he replied. They continued their conversation not knowing what was coming next.

~Avril's POV~

I could faintly hear Lavi's voice. "This little sleeping beauty Lenalee told s to keep going. To press on and that's what I intend on doing."

My heart stopped for a second. _Does he realize he might die?! _I thought. I couldn't move. They continued talking till we all heard "I found you!" Lero's voice echoed. A black hole appeared and I got sucked in along with Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Allen.

We hit the floor but Allen kept them from crushing me and Lenalee. They all got off and we stood up. "Lenalee are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Good." I replied. "Where are we?" Lavi asked. "Inside the Ark." Allen answered. A wave of energy surged through me and it felt lie I was being ripped apart. I coughed up a small amount of blood in my hand. "Night are you ok?" Lenalee said concerned. "Yeah just-" More blood spilled from my mouth. "Ty-ki." I mumbled.


	17. Trapped in the Ark Part 1

"Why the hell are we here in the Ark Moyashi?" Kanda asked coldly. "No clue." Allen said. You could see the flames of annoyance around them. "Not in the best of moods are we now?" Krory said as he sweat dropped. All of a sudden as I look under Lenalee and Lavi helped her up I see the idiot pumpkin umbrella Lero. "There's a weird Pumpkin under Lenalee." Lavi stated. Then Leo got up from his 2-D thinness to his 3-d shape and said, "Outta my way you shitty ass exorcists!" Lavi was stunned. "It talks?" he exclaimed. I grabbed Lero with a shadow and pulled him close. "Is this your doing Lero you stupid ass umbrella!?" I shouted angrily. You could see the anger spark in my eyes. "If you don't ant me to take you apart again you better let us out~" I sang in an evil way. "Where's an exit?" Allen asked. "Uh- There is no exit." Lero sweat dropped.

All of a sudden Lero became silent. Then the inside of him glowed gold and you could hear The Earl's voice. "After many long years, the ship has finally fulfilled it's purpose and has come to a stop. Excellent work Lero. It's time to depart, my beloved exorcists." Lero stopped glowing but then balloons came from Lero. "You'll set sail with the ship on it's journey to Hades!" The Earl said. The big purple balloon looked exactly like him. "Be careful." he said. "Those parts that have finished downloading are beginning to break apart." he said. "The hell does that mean!?" Kanda shouted. "He Means that this Ark...This boat/ship is now and soon be completely absorbed interdimensionally and will soon cease to exist. Meaning if we don't find a way out before that we all will cease to exist in any world. And to dumb it down for all of you we have about three hours to escape or we're all toast." I stated as I stared at the ground. "adorable little lady." he said. Lenalee looked up. "Don't you have such wonderful friends? Look at how many have come with you...To Die. You won't be dying alone so at least you wont be lonely." He said as he floated away or at least the balloon him. "Earl." I muttered. "Don't worry though. I'll make sure no one is sad. I'll stop the tears of those who have to live in the world without you." He said.

"Crap." I said. Then Allen and the others started to destroy things. "There should be a hose in here that leads t the outside world." Allen said. "Damnit Moyashi! YOU REALLY THINK BREAKING SHIT IS GONNA HELP!?" I shouted annoyed. "It's pointless." Lero said. "For once I agree with the umbrella I created." I said. "The Ark has already stopped moving. " He added. "So?" Lavi said. "SOOOO. That means any other dimensions it was connected to before are no longer connected." I said. They Punched Lero into a building. Then the ground under us cracked under us and everyone jumped away but I got stuck and couldn't move. I screamed but Kanda had grabbed me around my waist and got me out of there. He held my waist close as Lero came over. "There really is no exit. There really isn't a way to get out of this Ark. You will all die here." He stated.

Kanda let go of me as we heard a male's voice. "There is one~ An exit that is~" the voice said. Then I looked over to Allen to see a key next to his face. He turned to as the man said, "If it's an exit you want, we've got one." said the man. "Boy." he said. We looked to see a man with a white ragged long sleeved shirt, shaggy hair, thick glasses, jeans, suspenders, and light skin. A cigarette hanging from his mouth and purple earrings. Allen's eyes widened. "Thick Glasses!" Lavi, Krory, and Allen shouted. "Is that my name?" He asked. I hide behind Kanda gripping his jacket. "Ty-Ki." I said.

"Hey he's ready to kill you." Kanda said. Tyki smirked. "Boy." he said. "Why are you still alive?" Then Tyki head butted Allen. I caught Allen. "Because of you I got all sorts of crap from Millennium and the brats!" He said annoyed. "What are you-" Allen stopped. "Tyki." I mumbled. He leaned back and let the glasses go through him. Then he came back up and was the black side of him. Tyki the Noah of pleasure. He smirked at me as I trembled. He took a puff of smoke and grinned as he playfully stuck his tongue out and lifted up his hair from his forehead and showed the scars on his forehead.

"You wanna way out right?" he said. "I can give you one." he said as he played with the key in his hands. "This Ark has no exits now, but with Road's power, we can make one." Tyki stated. a Purple circle appeared on the ground and it glowed purple. My chest felt like I got stabbed and I fell onto my hands and knees. Kanda knelled down next to me. "A door from the ground?" Lavi exclaimed. "Miss Road-sama's door!" Lero said. "Road is the only Noah who can travel through dimensions without using the Ark." Tyki stated. "So how about we continue that match we had on the train?...Only that this time we'll bet the exit for your lives." Tyki said. "Oh and no cheating now boy." Tyki added.

"Oh and if you cheat," Tyki started as he appeared behind me and grabbed me then appeared back in front of the doors. "Or I keep my sweet lovely Avril Nightly~" he said as he restrained my arms and with his free hand he ran a finger up and down my neck. I shivered and felt blood rush to my cheeks. "What's the meaning of this Tyki? The Earl wouldn't allow-" Lero started. "This key here will open the Road's door and the three leading up to it." Tyki said balancing the key on his finger. "H-help me." I said. I looked at Kanda with tears in my eyes from fear. "Oh your crying?" He said sadistically. He licked my neck and my tears. It sent shivers down my spine.

I saw Kanda, Lavi, and Allen get furious with the way Tyki was treating me like a sex toy. "You'll see her at each door okay." he said as he kissed me then pushed me into a dark hold in the ground and it closed. I was falling into an endless abyss till I hit dirt. "Oh. It's Avril!" I heard a deep voice said. All of a sudden I looked to see Skin pick me up by my hair. "Avril!" I heard my friends shout. "You guys go on ahead." Kanda said. "What!?" They all exclaimed. After a few minutes of arguing they all started to leave. Lenalee made Kanda he would be back but I knew that's not how this ends. "Skin please let me just tell him something and then I'll come back to you." I said. He thought for a second then threw me at Kanda.

I looked at him. "Please...Don't over do it so I know at least you can make it out of this instead of me. You are in Skin's room now. " I said. "What do you mean idiot?" He said. "Love you." I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks and I kissed him. I would've expected him to push me away but he kissed back and with passion. We pulled away so only our foreheads touched. "I love you too Avril." he whispered. I kissed him one more time before the black hole appeared under me and too me to another destination. I felt his hand graze against my fingertips before I was enveloped by complete darkness.

Moment's later I appeared tied up hanging from the ceiling of what looked like a study. "Someone please help." I said. I heard chuckles from the distance. ''crap." i mumbled. I looked up to see Jasdero and Debitto. "Blue bomb." they said as the shot at me with a blue bullet and it froze me in ice. It got to heavy for the rope and the rope gave out and I fell to the floor and the ice shattered. I laid on the floor weak. I tried to get up but always fell. "Oh it seems she has fallen for an exorcist." Debitto said. "Ha? WHAT THAT"S NO FUN IF SHE"S WEAK LIKE THIS!" Jasdero whined. Debitto picked me up the hair and brought me close to him. "Well who is it? At least his name." He asked sadistic and a grin on his face.

"Come on you were our friend avril...before you hid the memories at least." Debitto said. "WELL!" The shouted as they threw my in the ground. "Kanda!" I screamed. I was helpless. The curse was created to deprive me of some privileges. It took away my sleep, some memories, friends, and the power to love an exorcist. But somehow Kanda...He broke it. "Oh his name is Kanda? Well alright." Jasdero said. "Blue bomb!" they shouted as the pointed their guns at me and I was frozen once again. The melted the inside so I was in water but somehow I could breathe. My hair tie came off during the last shot so I basically looked like a dream if you took a glance at me.

The ice took the shape of a ball so I felt as if I was in a cage. "Why? Why must you do this?" I asked. They didn't answer. "Debi! Jas!" I shouted. They pointed their guns at me. "You have no right to call us that anymore." They said darkly. "You don't understand...I didn't do it by choice." I said. "Debi...Jas...you have to believe me. I loved you guys. Jinx loved you deeply Debi. Jas I loved you...but I...I'm just so tired of all of this feud between our families." I said. "Shut up!" they shouted. "Red bomb" they said and pulled the trigger. I couldn't move fast enough so they tied me up again with chains. "Well we got to go bai bai~" they said as they disappeared.

About 30 minutes I heard yelling. "Avril!" I heard allen shout. My body was limp and weak. I hung my head in despair. I looked and felt like the day he and Lenalee along with Yeagers finders found us. "Al-Len...All-en..Allen.." I said in a hoarse voice. "Your okay!" Lavi said. "W-Watch...Out...for...Jasdevi." I said as I lifted my head slightly. My hair hid the left part of my face and half my body not including my arms. "Who?" They all said.

~No One's POV~

Avril's eyes grew ever more distant. She looked dead to her friends almost. As she lifted up her head slightly. Allen Walker's eyes widened at the sight. _She...She looks like...The day...Yeager died.. _he thought. Lenalee Lee had thought the same thing. "What are we doing in a study?" Lavi asked as he look around. The strange chuckling and giggling had filled the air of the room. Allen and Lavi especially Lenalee looked at their hanging limp friend as Avril's eyes widened.

Avril soon subconsciously started to pull and struggle on the chains that bounded her to the middle shelves of books to the walls. She screamed and cried in terror."NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO NO NO!" Lenalee spoke up, "Avril calm down! Don't lose yourself! Hang on to your sanity!" She shouted at her friend. Allen looked at Lenalee then Avril worry in his eyes. Avril stopped suddenly for a split seconded as a long/short memory flashed into her thoughts.

~Avril's memory~

_"Hey Lena-Chan. Can you ask them please...To let me out of here." The small girl with ice blue hair in low pigtails asked. "It hurts." The girl Avril said. She set a hand over her heart as the girl with long dark forest green hair looked at her from outside of the cage. "My heart...And her heart are hurting." She said. "I'm sorry Avril I can't. They won't allow it." the small child Lenalee said. "Help me." Avril pleaded as she got on her knees staring at the floor. A hand on her heart and one holding the bars to the cage. Lenalee was soon pulled away as a man in a white lab coat opened the cage and reached for the small trembling Avril. _

_Lenalee saw the rapid shaking of her friends body. "NOOOOOOO!" Avril screamed as she got in a corner of the cage. "NO NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTERS!" she continued shouting and screaming. Her anti-innocence was glowing in her chest a dark evil purple as the man started to scream in pain. "DIE DIE DIE!" the man's arms and legs were being twisted in directions that wouldn't be physically possible. "DIE DIE DIE!" The man fell to the floor. "DIE DIE DIE!" the man then had been destroyed from the inside out into small pieces. Blood splattered all over and the small girl in the cage shook and held her hands as she screamed. "Let me help her." Lenalee said. "Hm?" the nurse holding her said. "I want to calm her down." She said looking desperately at the girl in the cage. The doctors and nurses looked at each other and nodded. "Be careful." the nurse said sincerely. She set Lenalee down and walked back a few feet. _

_Lenalee walked to the opening of the cage. "Hey Avril-chan." Lenalee said sweetly. The girl looked up. "Can you calm down so we can go see the Lotus flowers and water lily's? The roses and tulips." She said as she held her hand out to the trembling child. "L-Lotus Flowers...W-Water L-Lily's.." the small girl mumbled. Lenalee glanced at the man they called Leverrier. He scowled but nodded his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. _

_Then Lenalee looked at her friend and saw her slowly go to her. Avril took Lenalee's hand and hugged her as she cried into her shoulder. She had finally calmed down._

_~Memory end~_

To the other's it was a few moments but to Avril it was a long time. She was silent till the voices of Jasdero and Devitto filled the air. "Oh come on Avril sweet heart. Lose your sanity. You'll die anyways." Devitto said. Avril's eyes widened. "Hehehehe come on jasdero wants to see you go crazy crazy crazy~" Jasdero said. "No Avril just listen to me! Remember the Lotus Flowers! Remember the water Lilly's and remember your friends!" Lenalee shouted. Avril was still. She was silent. "Awwww come on." Devitto said.

Flashes of Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, Allen, Lavi, Miranda, everyone she knew from the Black Order that she cared for. Those memories and sights. That kept her sane. "If your not gonna go insane might as ell just mess with your friends." Devitto and Jasdero said. Avril said not on word or made a move as she looked at her friends. Her eyes were absent of life. They were filled with emptiness and darkness. Devitto and Jasdero soon came from the shadows. As they spat on about wanting Allen to pay his Masters debt Avril in her mind was living through memories.

_When I woke up I found myself on someones I looked up to see a young man with snow white hair,grey beautiful eyes,and a scar of a pentacle on his face.I felt my cheeks get hot and knew I was blushing so I shot up and crawled away from him."Oh sorry did I scare you?" he asked smiling sweetly."N-no It's just..never mind." I stuttered. then I heard, "STRIKE!" and a other young man with red hair,and an eye patch over one of his green I thought it was since over his eye was a pink heart._

_Then the boy from earlier hit him and said"Sorry about strike screaming idiot is Lavi Bookman.I am Allen Walker."He said."Who are you?"The one named Lavi asked as he slowly stood up."A-Avril N-Night."I said still blurry eyes from crying."Why are you crying?"The one named Alled asked wiping away the tears as they streamed down my face.I hugged him as I replied in his shoulder,"Those monsters killed my brother and sister." _

Avril remembered her first encounters with all of them.

_After we talked to Komui told us to follow we walked and turned a corner I bumped into something or someone.I fell to my ass."Hey watch where ya' goin' next time!" I shouted.I looked to see a Japanese Male with,midnight blue raven hair,cream skin,dark colored eyes,and his hair was pulled up into a high,tight ponytail except to thick strands in front of his ears and his bangs."What did you say?"He shouted back."Ya' def or somethin'?!"I retorted."No I just wanna see if you could say it again!" He both stood up and he was at least 8 inches taller than me. I got in his face and smirked as his eyes narrowed."I Said Watch where ya' goin' ponytail."I said in a sadistic voice as my dark side came out."Ponytail?!" he said angrily."Yeah MISS Ponytail.."my smirked widened."Why you little." he started."Little what?" I stayed silent."Yeah that's what I thought."_

_I Saw him reach for his sword that was held to his I reached for my boot where I held my throwing combat knife."You really wanna start a fight with me?" I teased."Your either stupid or foolish to think you could take me on."We both said in unison."Fine." I said as I jumped back and held two combat throwing knifes in my hands in front of my face facing he held his sword in a fighting stance._

_"Let's fight!"We both said. _

_"Sorry about him. His name is Yu Kanda." Lenalee said._

Tears started to form in her eyes.

_I walked to a window and saw a many with light beautiful purple hair in braids,a light blue shirt,black sunglasses,and dark skin. "Oh are you the new girl?" He asked in a warm welcoming voice excited. "Yup that's me." i said shyly. "Oh my goodness what a looker you are! Your so cute sweetie.I'm Jerry. Well what would you like to eat?" He asked. "Um..well.." I thought about what I should eat. "I'll make anything~" he stated happily. "Oh well then I would like some soba noodles, rice balls,wasbi on the side, white rice, chicken wings, Penia bread, Eliche pasta, Cacciucco, Cirò." I said. He looked surprised. "You gonna eat all that Hun cause I mean your petite." He said. "Yeah."_

Her eyes still empty as she saw her friends being attacked by Jasdero and Devitto.

_"Wanna play tag with me and my friends?" A small maybe 4 year-old girl with forest green hair said. I looked at her. "Tag? What's that?" I asked. This was China. A sweet place. With sweet people. I never belonged. "My name's Lenalee. I'll show you." she said as she held out her hand. I reached for it hesitantly till a rock was thrown at me. 'Lenalee stay away from that thing she's a monster! A witch!" a girl screamed. "Leave her alone! She's my friend!" Lenalee said. Her friends walked away from her. "Say. What's your name?" she asked. "Avril Nightmare." I said in a monotone voice. "Well Avril. Your ice blue hair is pretty. And so id you eyes." she said as she uncovered my eye that I hid under my bangs. "Thank you." I said. "Come on. I'll show you to my brother and Mother and Father." She said as she helped me up and we ran to her home._

_"Hi there. I'm Komui." said a tall maybe 19-year-old boy said He had dark purple hair and green eyes. Opposite of Lenalee. "I'm her Mother." said a beautiful women with purple hair and eyes. "I'm their father." a handsome man with forest green hair and eyes said. "I'm A-Avril Nightmare." I said hiding behind Lenalee._

She didn't realize when she had tears of black blood and water fell down her cheeks intertwining with each other.

_Once I woke up I was in a carriage. I looked to see a finder sitting next to me. "Oh your awake Miss Night?" It was Thierry. I nodded weakly but I sat up fine. I sighed as I looked around. "Stoic-ass Ponytail is gonna kill me when he finds out." I said. 'Who?" Thierry asked. "Oh no one..Just another Exorcist." I stated. "Oh." he replied. "I smell food..Steak!" I looked over to allen as he ate food. "Allen please tell me you didn't eat everything!" I pleaded. "If you did I will tell Jerry to never ever again make you Mitarashi Dango or White rice again in the history of this war!" I threatened. I saw as his skin became paler than usual. "You did didn't you Moyashi! I'm gonna ask Jerry to make me Moyashi Dango then I'm gonna feed it to a dog!" I threatened as I reached for his neck. I could tell I sounded like Fattura as I continued to threaten Allen. "I can see Why General cross Was such an ass to you Moyashi!" I chocked him but then Yeager stopped me from further killing the poor Allen Walker. "Who are you?" He asked. "We met before..My name is Avril J. Night but I prefer to be called Night." I said. "What does J. stand for if I may ask." He said. Suspicion in his tone. "I do mind if you ask." I narrowed my eyes._

She heard explosions but didn't move a muscle.

_When I walked in the whole place had stacks of papers on each desk. "What the hell?" I said. I walked past one and saw two people who looked like the haven't slept in weeks. One had glasses with circles,a lab coat,and brown hair. He was leaning his head on another member's shoulder that had dark brown hair and dark skin. "Hey Tapp." said the one with glasses. "Yeah Johnny?" the one I assume is tapp replied. "I'm so tired." The one I assume is Johnny said. "Me too."_

_I chuckled and they looked at me. "Are you Miss Avril Night?" Johnny asked. "Yeah." I replied. "OH!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to me with a pink box with a blue ribbon tied over it and around into a bow. "Here's your new exorcist uniform. I really hope you like it. I worked all night on it." He said smiling warmly. I hugged him. "Thanks Johnny." I said as I took the box and headed to my room Lenalee showed me._

She looked as her friends looked helpless.

_People of the town gathered around to see me sing. I had my eyes closed as I sang. As I finished the song with it's beautiful last keys meant for a violin to play the crowed started to applaud. Some of them stared in awe. Kids ran up to me and said, "Your so cool! I wanna learn piano." and things like that. I bowed. "Call this number and ask for a Komui Lee. say Avril Night wants this piano taken to a private room." I said as I gave him the Black order's number. "Yes." He said as I walked away. "Hey hold on!" a male voice said. I turned around to see a man in a exorcists uniform. The hood had a bell attached to the end of it so I figured that's where he keeps his innocence. "Hi there. I'm Daisya Barry and what is are you doing here?" he asked. He looked at me with his dark eyes. "I've been assigned to General Tidoll's Unit." I stated rather bluntly._

_I hung my head down in shame. I got up when all of a sudden a male voice came from behind me. "Excuse me...Who are you and how do you know Kanda?" I looked to see a tall man. He was blind and dark skinned he also wore the exorcists uniform. "Oh..I'm sorry." I said. "By any chance are you Noise Marie?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright if you are...What unit are you in?" I said. "Tidoll's Unit..Along with Yu Kanda and Daisya Barry and a new exorcist. By any chance are you the new exorcist?" he stated. "Yes...My name is Avril Night but please call me Night." I said_.

"Avril's crying." Lenalee mumbled as now a puddle of black blood and tears were forming under Avril on the ground. "Well I think she ain't gonna lose it so buzz off." Devitto said. He was about to send her somewhere to the next door when she started to sing:

_Yurikago ga hitotsu atta  
(Long long time ago, there was a cradle)  
Yurikago ni hitotsu atta  
(And in the cradle, there is another cradle...)  
Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta  
(One cradle has become a twin now)  
Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete  
(And one of the cradles gets lost in the fog by itself)  
Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete  
(A star is shining brightly at the sacred place)  
Kietekuyo  
(And disappeared)_

Jasdero's and Devitto's eyes widened. "You remember our song?" They asked. She smirked. "Destroyer of Hearts, Nightmares, Dreams, and trust. It fits me perfectly huh? But I create Nightmares. For I am one." She said sadistically. She smirked like she was insane. "Hope you two have nightmare's when you die. Non stop and always there." She said as the chains disappeared and she fell into the dark abyss again still the smirk on her face.

Her smirk was burned into their memories. It was silent before they continued fighting them.

* * *

**Soooooo just to say when she has the memory thing goin on listen to the -Man ost jean to Leo and OMG you get the picture in your head of the situation a lot clearer. And the more reviews I get on this chapter or on any other I'll Start posting a new DGM Fanfic ok? Bai bai~**


	18. Trapped in The Ark Part 2: Unknown Loss

She fell into her dark abyss prison that had been sending her place to place. Then a bright light shown and she was caught in a male's arms. She had her eyes closed. She did not dare to open them till he said, "Welcome back...My dear Fattura." The male voice said. Her eyes shot open as she saw the man who caught her. Tyki Mikk. "You took longer than expected. Is she in there?" he asked with a sweet smile. She smiled so innocently as she opened her arms to him. "Tyki~" she said in a very sweet innocent voice almost of a child's. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she laughed. '' I missed you so much Tyki." She said. "And what about me?" said a young girl's voice. "Road!" she exclaimed as she jumped from Tyki to the girl then got on her knees and hugged the girl Road Kamelot.

"Come on I have a dress for you to wear." Road said. Her eyes were white as snow. "Okay~" she said as Road grabbed her hand and opened a door leading her in. "No peeking Tyki." they said giggling. A slight tint of pink could be seen on his grey skin. "I know." he said looking away making the two girls laugh. They went into the room. "So Jinx took over your soul, while her soul and your's were trapped in her sisters. Almost poetic don't you think?" Road asked. The girl just giggled, "You could call it that. It felt as if my soul was almost fleeting. Never to bloom again. Like a lotus flower." The girl responded. She smiled. "So how long before the full transformation of you body is complete? I mean when you start to look like yourself again?" Road asked as she rummaged through the clothes of the closet. "It just a moment when I get changed I suspect because with Avril's clothes on I won't take my form." She said. "Okay...Here I found it!" Road exclaimed as she held up a white dress with a big black bow over the chest, black lace under the skirt that only stopped before the knees, long skin tight sleeves with a checkered design, cuffs at the end of the sleeves, and a zig-zag design around the skirt of the dress while the torso part of the dress was a corset design aside from the bow and long sleeves.

"Oh my goodness I love it!" The girl said as she grabbed the dress. "Alright hurry and change into it. The Earl has been waiting to see you for a while now. And Tyki too." Said Road. The girl went behind a changing room stall and changed into the dress. As she did so her skin turned into a perfect porcelain white color and her nails stayed the same inch long length but then were painted into a black. She wore black lotus flowers around her ankles. "Alright I'm done." She sad as she walked out. She was a little shorter now. The size of Allen Walker maybe.

"Oh my you look great!" Road said. "But why isn't your hair changed?" She added. "Hm?" said the girl. she took a thick strand of her hair and looked at it. "I don't know." She replied. She started to pulled out strands of her hair. "Why why why why why why why!?" She screamed as she pulled more strands out. Road panicked and ran to Tyki. "Tyki! She's losing it again!" Road exclaimed. Tyki ran to her and the girl. By then the girl was on her knees crying saying why why why.

Tyki walked over. "Fattura-" He said. "Don't call me that!" she screamed grabbing her hair. "Ali...Please calm down." Tyki said placing his hand on her cheek as he glided her head to look at him. "Ty-ki." She mumbled. "Ali you must be patient." Tyki said kissing her forehead. She nodded once. "Okay." the girl said. He took her hand as she calmed down. They walked out together. _She looks so innocent. She's like a kid. _Road thought. Just as Tyki sat down, the girl hiding behind his chair, the door swung open. "Hehe Allen~" Road exclaimed as she jumped into Allen's arms and well...kissed him. "AHHHH!?" His companions said in shock. "Road-sama!" Lero yelled as the umbrella went up to road pushing her back. "Oh Lero~" Road said. "Road-sama you shouldn't go around kissing exorcists! Earl-sama would get very mad!" Lero said.

"Lero~" the girl exclaimed running from behind the chair to the umbrella Lero. "Oh Ali-sama." Lero said. The girl hugged the umbrella. "I missed you so much Lero." she said. "Avril?" Allen and his friends asked. She stopped and looked at them. She released Lero and she let her arms fall to her sides. A bright light emanated from the girl as her hair changed to black and got shorter. Maybe 4 or 5 inches past the shoulders. Her bangs were not like Kanda's but short enough to cover her eyes. And all the blood, scratches etc.. on her body disappeared.

The light disappeared. Everyone (not including the Noah and Lero) uncovered their eyes to see the girl before them. "Ali-sama you look like yourself now." Lero stated. "Ali-sama?" Lenalee asked. "Yes. Avril's insane side. Let me introduce you to Ali the Noah of Innocence and Insanity." Tyki said as he hugged the girl referred to Ali from behind. She grinned insanely. "Avril herself is still the dark abyss." Ali said. "Why don't you go explore the city Ali before it all goes to ruin?" Tyki said. Ali looked at him. "Alright." she replied as she kissed him and left passing by the exorcists and their stairs. "If you want Avril back die already!" She shouted at the exorcists as she looked at them. "Avril is in the dark abyss. Alone with all your friends that you came with that are not here." She said. "You honestly believe that the guy named Kanda Yu is still Alive? Or the one named Krory Arystar? Really!?" Her voice filled with insanity but truth. She looked into Lenalee's eyes. "Do you really think your 'Family' would not die off sooner or later Ba~ka." Ali said. She then ran to the city of the Ark that was disappearing.

~Avril's POV~

~Meanwhile~

_It's so cold here...Why can't I move? Shouldn't I be at the third door by now? Did Ali finally escape her prison? _These thoughts ran through my mind. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in darkness. Not a big change considering that when your eyes are closed you see pitch black. _I can't move my mouth. _I thought. "Cause your nothing." said a voice. I sat up and looked around. "Your a disgusting freak." the voice said again. "Your a monster that should've been destroyed a long time ago." it said. I wanted to say something but I couldn't speak. I looked round one more time but to my heart's content a white door. "What? You want to open it? Aren't you afraid of what's on the other side?" it said. My eyes widened as I made a point. What would I find on the other side of this door?

I opened my mouth. "Why should I care? If I wanna open it I will." I said. "But even though I am scared of what I might see behind that door. I will not cower like an innocent child would." I said as I walked to the door. "I am already dead. There's no reason for me to be afraid to die." I said. "But why don't you watch what happened the last time you said that." Said the voice.

The room turned into a black and white old traditional Japanese town. "Let's recap huh." it said. _"Hey Avril let's go take this to mama and papa."_ said a young male voice. I turned around to see me as a child with Roma as a child as well. As they were about to cross the street the little girl tripped. "She stared blankly at the carriage that came towards he not moving. excepting the fate of death. But not comprehending the concept. Or at least she wasn't expected to but then," The voice started. A women with long brown hair and brown eyes flew in front of me. "Your dear mother went in front of you and shielded you with her body causing her to go in a coma for 3 months." The voice finished.

_"I'm not afraid to die mama. Why did you save me?" _The little girl said. My eyes widened as I saw my mother in the coma and me crying next to her. "You got her in that coma...It was your fault you know." The voice said. It was a young girl's voice. It was sadistic yet innocent. "You see what happens?" The voice said. Or maybe this.

_"Alright let's head to the park." Alice said in her sweet voice. Me and Alice walked hand in hand to the park talking about Roman and Milly and life in General. We laughed. "SO I hear Roman gave you a wedding ring today~" I nodded happily and held out her left hand. I looked at her wedding ring and gasped at the 14 carrot ring. "Bastard! Where does he get the money for this crap?!" I exclaimed. She chuckled at my reaction. I smiles at her sweetly. "So your 17 now huh?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Yup and still a Jinx~" I replied. She frowned slightly, "Now your my good luck Jinx then~ No bad luck." she smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Alice...sis.." I said as I hugged her back. "There she is!" a male voice shouted. Alice and I pulled away from each other and then saw a man point a gun at me. "You damned witch! You murdered me wife and daughter!" the man said. "I'm not afraid to die Alice...run." I said. "I'm not leaving you so as he points the gun we both run." The gun pointed at me so I ran and Alice followed. Alice soon grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Roman's location but before we could reach him...The screech of a carriages wheels filled the air. The hand that Alice held was no longer being held by her. Alice laid on the floor cold and dead. My eyes widened. Then a gunshot joined the mix in the air of gasps and screams. The bullet had hit me in my right shoulder. I fell to my knees in pain but then crawled to Alice. "Alice...Alice..ALICE...wake up!" I screamed for her. Then I heard her name scream in a male voice, "Alice!" I looked up to see Roman. "This is..All her fault she pushed her in front of the carriage!" the man said pointing the gun at my head. _

"Don't you dare show me this." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Oh but it was your fault. You knew what would happen but you did nothing to prevent it." The voice said. I fell to my knees. "Stop...please.." I said. "If you just told her nothing she would be alive and you would be in your happy home with your foster family...You know it's true." The voice said.

The scene disappeared and I appeared just a few feet away from the door. I stared at the floor. "But if they never died...I would've never met Allen...Lavi...Tapp and Johnny. Kanda too. I would've never saw my best friends Lenalee and Komui. I would've never been able to meet and see any of them. Yeah maybe It was my fault but.." I said "But you don't want to get them killed too." the voice said.

"Your not you idiot!" I heard Kanda's voice. I looked around. "Kanda?" I asked. "I can hear you whining." He said. "Quit it already it's getting annoying." he said. "Well thanks a lot Ponytail Sto-dick face." I said. "What did you say!?" He shouted. I laughed. "It's nice to hear your voice again." I said. "Tch...Yours too." I could barely hear the last part.

~No One's POV~

"Hey your name is Ali right?" Asked Lenalee. Ali looked at her. "Yes." Her smile insane yet innocent. "Bring Avril back now." she demanded. The smile became more sadistic and evil as she grabbed Lenalee's neck and threw her to a pillar. "I don't have to listen to you bitch." She said. "Why can't you all die already." She asked walking over to Lenalee. She picked her up by what little hair she had left. "Die already." she said then Allen activated his innocence and grabbed Lenalee away from Ali. "Boy remember your fighting me!" Tyki shouted as he charged and Allen. Lenalee was given to Lavi while Ali was being calmed down by Road.

~Avril's POV (1 1/2 hour later BTW)~

"What now? Since the man yo Love is here your safe? What a load of crap." the voice said. "No but when he's here. I know not to act weak and defenseless because he'll hold it against me for my whole life." I said. "Die bitch just go die." It said and I stood up. "You can do that for me." I said. I walked towards the door. "DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR YOU BITCH!" The voice said. "Kanda I'll be back for you and Krory ok." I said as I heard 'Tch Fine' and I went through the door.

When the door closed I was in a pure black room but everything had a white outline so I could see what was there. There was a black violin in the middle of the room next to a stand on a stool. Two chairs on the side facing away from each other, a cabinet, and a mirror. "I see you got the courage to open the door sis." said a voice. I looked at the mirror to see Jinx. My eyes widened. "This is one of the two rooms Neah made that not even the Earl knows about. Allen is in the other one as we speak."I thought you...died." I said. "I did but I guess I'm here to help you out." she stated. I looked around. "Remember that song Mana and Neah taught us." She said. "Yeah why?" I asked. "It's time for you to sing it and play it ok. It's to help out Allen." she said.

"Alright." I said. I picked up the violin and looked at the sheet music. It was letter's Mana taught us when we saw him one day. Neah taught me to sing it. "Alright ready go." she said. I began to sing and play the song on the violin.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai o  
Tsunaida te ni KISU _

As I finished The mirror turned into a window and I saw the, once in ruin City, Coming back to it's Ark glory. My eyes widened. I set he violin down and collapsed to my side. I felt my body grow cold as I hit the floor. I started to turn to a shadow as the door opened once again and I was sucked into it. I blacked out.

~No One's POV~

The Ark was beginning to regain all of the already downloaded parts of itself. Lavi and Chaoji were back on the Ark Krory was passed out from fighting Jasdevi who fell into the door. Last but not least. The man who killed Skin...Yu Kanda was back in his worse for wear condition. Cross was with Lenalee as they were trying to stop the egg from the download. Allen was in the other room the 14th Noah made.

"What's going on? The destroyed town came back?" Lavi said as he looked over the city.

Kanda stood in the snow of skin's room then looked back at the door leading to his friends. "Hurry Yu...They're waiting for you." A image of Avril appeared by the door. When he tried to reach for it, She smiled and disappeared.

"The egg is returning to it's original shape." Lenalee said. "The deletion program was canceled because the download stopped. That was close." Cross said as he sat on the floor. Maria (his innocence) was quietly standing behind him. "Oh Well, the plant was an incomplete download." he added as lit a cigar. "So it won't reach the Earl. It's the master and apprentice's victory Allen." He said. He laughed. "Ignoring me huh?" he said. "Allen?" Lenalee asked. "Allen are you alright? Allen?" She asked. "Allen, we'll go in the room your in, so create a door." Cross said. "It'll open if you wish for it." Cross added as he scratched his head.

Lenalee looked behind her to see what he electric sound was. A door was opening. _He knows a lot about the Ark. _Lenalee thought as she looked at Cross. Cross and Lenalee walked through the door. "Lenalee." Allen said happily. He smiled innocently, "I'm so glad you're safe." he said. "Allen?" she asked. She smiled and walked over to him. "The destruction stopped, the sound of the piano and violin started, and...Did you play it Allen?" She asked. "Yes but not the violin." he said surprised. "Huh...But still you're safe." She said.

Cross was smoking on the sidelines. Allen narrowed his eye as he looked to Cross. Lenalee following his gaze. Cross sucked in some smoke the puffed it out. "I know what you wanna say. Don't make such a scary face." Cross stated with a smirk. Timcampy flew around behind Cross. Silence filled the air. "Why?" Allen said. "Um...That MUSIC-" Allen was interrupted. "IT'S DINNERTIME! " The voice said. "What the?" Allen said. "La-Lavi, he's not a dog, so..." another voice said. "Just wait Chaoji. If Allen is starving he'll come flying, 100% positively." the other voice said. "IT'S DINNERTIME!"

"This voice.." Lenalee said surprised. "It's coming fro somewhere in the Ark." Cross stated. "Somewhere in the Ark? What?" Allen asked. Then a giant screen or hologram popped up with a shouting Lavi and an awkward Chaoji on it. "It's DINNERTIME! ALLEN!" Lavi shouted. Allen fell dumbfounded to he floor. "DIIIINNNNNNNEEEEERRRRRR!" Lavi shouted again. "Exorcist.." Chaoji said.

"Lavi! Chaoji!" Lenalee said into her hands. "They're alive." Allen said wide eyed. "Spare ribs!" Lavi shouted. Cross sat down on a chair. "The entire town came back, I see. Oh well, they only got absorbed into the space between dimensions. It's not like they died." Cross stated. Allen sweat dropped, "Master didn't you say they died though?" Allen said a he looked to his master. "What? Not much difference is there if they can't come back?" Cross said. Lenalee fell to her knees. "You did it n purpose! You said defiantly!" Allen retorted.

"Lavi we're here! We're here! Lavi can you here me!?" Allen exclaimed. Timcampy flew around Lenalee. "Master can our voice's reach them? STOP RELAXING AND ANSWER ME DAMNT AND TELL ME PLASE MASTER!" Allen said. Lenalee had a smile on her face. "Huh Baka apprentice?!" Cross replied. Lavi kept naming down all sorts of food Allen would eat back at the order.

Lavi got a little tired by the fact he was screaming so much. "We'll stop around here and wait." Lavi said. "Y-yea." Chaoji replied. "What is it now?" Chaoji asked as Lavi looked like he had an idea. "If we're safe then just maybe...Yu and Kuro-chan and Ni-chan..." Lavi said. "Chopped hair Yu!" Lavi shouted.

A door swung open and standing there was Kanda with Krory's arm over his shoulder. "I'll take that as a challenge, You Baka Usagi!" Kanda said. "Oh Yu!" Lavi exclaimed as he ran to Kanda. "Is that thing your carrying Kuro-chan?" Lavi asked. "Kuro-chan?"

"I saw him laying on the floor. Don't mind him. What's going on?" Kanda asked. "I don't know either." Lavi said. "Hey come out Bean sprout!" Lavi shouted.

"Who are you calling ben sprout? Baka Lavi!" Allen shouted. "Wow Allen. Where? " Lavi said. Allen looked pissed at the Lavi on te screen. "The Moyashi's voice from the sky?" Kanda asked. "The name's Allen BaKanda!" Allen retorted. "I won't forgive you next time." Allen said with a smile on his face. Kanda looked down with his eyes closed a smile on his face. Lavi and Chaoji smiled as well. "Allen, Lenalee and the General?" Lavi Asked. "They're both safe." Allen answered. Lenalee had tears of joy coming from her. "I'll open th door that leads here now." Allen said.

"Eliade" Krory mumbled. "Ah! Kuro-chan talked! Can you here me Kuro-chan?" Lavi said. "Yeah me too." Lenalee said in between her tears.

Lavi and Allen were walking down a coble stone road after everyone got together "But it's really quiet. What was that pinched situation? Did you really restore the Ark Allen?" Lavi said. "Yes, Well...Things still aren't clear but..." Allen started. _I missed the good parts. _Lavi thought. "Timcampy." Allen exclaimed. "I think the last time I saw you was in China!" Allen said. Timcampy nodded. "I kinda forgot that night, cause it was so busy but..." Allen said. Allen had a puppy dog face on with tears threatening to escape his eyes. Timcampy started to cry as well. His Cross was wiggling like water would. "I missed you so much Timcampy!" Allen cried hard. "You got bigger too. WHY?" he held a ruler up to Tim and measured him.

"Er. Excuse me you too." Lavi said. "Shut up Moyashi!" Kanda said. "I'm no a Moyashi." Allen said a he turned to see Kanda and Chaoji walking towards him and Lavi. "I looked around most of the town. Looks like they're aren't any Noah left...And I couldn't find Night." Kanda said looking away from Allen. Allen narrowed his eyes at Kanda as he turned his whole body to him. "Kanda, I was wonder but...What's with the pattern on your chest? Did you have such a large tattoo before?" Allen said. Kanda looked away, "Nevermind." He said.

Allen clapped twice. "This really isn't turning into a conversation Kanda. Now now keep up your part of it." Allen said. "Annoying git!" Kanda said. "Why are you guys always fighting?" Lavi asked. Electricity emanated from the two. "Anyways. Can' we get out Bean sprout?" Kanda said. "It's Allen you retard!" Allen said. "Stop fighting, Geez." Lavi said. "I'll check if we can get out-" Allen said as he walked into a door but it was an endless abyss. "Whoa Allen look out!" Lavi shouted. "Don't take me...Don't come closer!" Lavi shouted. Allen grabbed onto Kanda and Kanda grabbed onto Lavi. Lavi was grabbed by Chaoji. "Y-You damned Moyashi!" Kanda said. Allen wiped sweat off his forehead in relief. "Choking...I'm choking.." Lavi said as Kanda pulled onto Lavi's shirt. "Heh looks like it doesn't lead outside." Allen said. "Moyashi!" Kanda said. "It's Allen." Allen said. "If you wanna fall, do it by yourself." Kanda said angrily. "I said I'm choking!" Lavi said. "I'll pull you guys up!" Chaoji said. "Sorry Chaoji!" Allen said. "Can you hurry up I'm fainting." Lavi said.

_I still can't forgive Allen-san. _Chaoji thought. A green small light circled around Chaoji ad then landed on his wrists. "What!?" Chaoji asked. Te light turned into two bracelets. One attached to the other while the other was attached to his wrists. And then like they were feathers Chaoji pulled them up. Allen landed on his back to the floor Kanda fell on Allen and Lavi fell on Kanda.

They all sat on the floor."Oh yea! You were an adaptor Hercules!" Lavi said. "What?" Kanda said. "It's stuck o my wrist." Chaoji said. "Maybe it came to Chaoji because the Ark stabilized?" Allen stated. "This is innocence...the power to defeat Akuma...Anita-sama and everyone else probably gave it to me." Chaoji said. "My innocence kinda took a big shot...Will it be okay?" Lavi said holding a bag up that read 'Lavi's innocence' on it. "Oh you to Yu?" Lavi said looking at Kanda's bag that said 'Kanda's Innocence' on it. "Komui-san will fix it." Allen said. _The problem is That Guy. _Kanda thought.

"Don't mind that. I'm more worried that Krory won't wake up." Allen said. "If we can't get out of here we can't treat him properly." Allen said. "Though Lenalee and Master are watching over him now. The two of them-" Allen stopped. "The two?" Kanda said. "The Womanizer and Lenalee..." Lavi said. "Are together!?" They all said (not including Chaoji).

Cross was siting by the window while Lenalee was sitting by Krory. "Looks like he ha a very rough physical fight. He'll be comatose for a while " Cross said. "He's the most wounded out of all of us." Lenalee said. "He was saved by his innocence that makes him superhuman. If you want him to wake up just wait for him to get enough rest, his wounds to heal and to get proper treatment." Cross stated. "Krory...I'm sorry." Lenalee said tear in her eyes. She held Krory's hand up to her cheek. "You can express your emotions better than before Lenalee." Cross said. Lenalee looked at the general. "And prettier too." he added. "Not really." she said as he stood up and walked over to her. "General still appears whenever he wishes. My brother was looking for you." She said with a smile, setting Krory's hand down and wiping a tear away. "Has his sister complex gotten better?" Cross asked. She giggled. "When did you get into the Ark?" She said.

"When you guys were fighting in the town. I was there too. The Best time to et lost with Maria's ability was then." Cross replied. "But...If I knew there was such a pretty girl here...I would've come sooner." Cross said setting a hand on Lenalee's cheek. "Nothing good can come from those words." Lenalee said. "The hair loss is regrettable; it was so beautiful." He said. Lenalee's eyes slightly widened then softened. "Anita-san said the same thing." Lenalee said. Cross's eyes widened. Then softened after he closd them. "I see...I told her not to follow me no matter what happened...Good women are too simple-minded." Cross said. Lenalee had more tears in her eyes, "General..." Lenalee said.

The door swung open to a Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Chaoji. Lavi and Allen said "Ahhhh." In horror as they saw the famous 'Womanizer' and Lenalee. Kanda Lavi and Allen (even Chaoji) Breathed deeply. "That's a CRIME master!" Allen shouted. "We were too late!" Lavi said. "Allen it's not what you think this is.." Lenalee said. "What Baka Apprentice!? 16 years old is a fully grown women!" Cross stated. "Master!" Allen said. "General Oh God.."Lenalee said. "Shut up Baka apprentice. it's your fault for leaving such a good women alone." Cross said. "Lenalee are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Lavi asked. "I m embarrassed as an exorcist." Chaoji said. "What are you guys saying, All of you?" Lenalee protested. "It's a crime master...A CRIME!" Allen said.

No one seemed to be phased by the fact that the girl Avril Night was no longer there.

"Hey Ponytail...Don't get into trouble okay." Said a voice in Kanda's head. His eyes widened realizing it was Avril's. _Tch. Like I need you to tell me what to do. _He thought back. An image of her appeared In front of everyone but only Kanda saw it. "Kan~da. Promise me that." She said. He was about to reach for her as she started to fade. "Sto-dick promise!" she said. "Fine I promise...Avril." He mumble with a smirk.


	19. Everything Dies or comes to Life

**Hello my reader's All of you are great. Hope you enjoy my stories I got a lot of PM's for another DGM Fanfic so guess what...I'm working on another one~ Anyways other than that many more Fanfic's will be coming from me and I hope you enjoy them. So here's chapter 19~ Hope you like~.**

* * *

"Connect to Edo? What do you mean?" Allen asked his master. "Just shut up and say it. It's annoying. Jeez, That we can get out." Cross replied. Allen got annoyed and veins popped out. "Explain everything later master please." Allen demanded/asked. All of a sudden Lavi hugged Allen from behind. "A~llen." Lavi said. "I wanna hear you play piano too~" He said pointing to the piano. "Hurry up Moyashi." Kanda said looking away from the others. Allen and Kanda got in each other's faces and had a stare down. "I said it's Allen." Allen stated. You could see fire erupt from each other. Lenalee came from the middle and pushed the two apart. "Stop fighting!" she said annoyed.

Lenalee's eyes widened in realization. "Wait...What about Night? What happened to her?" She said. "Oh yeah. Didn't that Noah Tyki say she was where Kanda, Krory, Me, and Chaoji were." Lavi said. Kanda stayed silent not telling anyone of what happened. "Master.." Allen said turning to Cross. "Hm?" Cross said. "Do you know what might've happened to her?" Allen said. "Let me see a picture of her." Cross stated. Lenalee pulled out a recent picture of Avril, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and her. "Here, She's the one next to Kanda and Lavi." She said pointing at the sweet smiling girl Avril. Cross blushed slightly. "MASTER STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Allen shouted. Cross shook his head.

Cross then cleared his throat. "Well it maybe that she didn't make it out because she was already dead. Apparently that Noah Ali was using her body right? I mean that's what you and Lenalee said Allen." Cross said as he Took in another puff of smoke. "So maybe she didn't go brain dead but her body is no longer her's." He said. Everyone looked at each other. "Speaking of...Where did that Noah go?" Lavi asked. "The Earl took her along with Tyki." Allen said in an angered tone. "What was her full name?" Cross asked. "Avril Jinx Sfortuna Nightmare." Kanda said as he sat down on a chair. Everyone looked at him surprised considering he doesn't use Allen's name at all and call's him Moyashi all the time. They didn't think he would remember her full name.

"The Judas Girl?" Cross said. Everyone nodded. "Yes you killed her sister didn't you?" Kanda said. Cross got silent. "They're demons like the Noah. Enemy's of both Noah and Exorcists. It was my job." He said. _Just like them...Why do they even care for her? _Chaoji thought. "There's no use in looking for her. I checked most of the Ark and there's no sign of Noah or Night so let's jus get going." Kanda stated. "H-How can you...Be s-so heartless BaKanda!" Allen said. Kanda didn't answer. Allen walked over to him. "You know she was close to all of us...EVEN YOU so how can you just say that so easily!" Allen said angry. "Because stupid Moyashi she doesn't need us mourning over her!" Kanda said punching Allen. "Don't ever act like you know everything about me Moyashi!" Kanda shouted as he left the room. _Allen-san is trying to save another Demon. Agh...He's a traitor. _Chaoji thought.

He cursed under his breath as he kept walking to wherever his legs took him. "Hey Ponytail you alright?" Said a sweet voice. Kanda stopped and saw he was at the highest place in the Ark. He looked around and saw Avril leaning on a pillar looking over the town with her hands behind her back, without a care in the world. He sighed, "It's the damned Moyashi." He said. He saw as she smiled. "You can't get so worked up Yu. It's bad for your health. Especially since you got a second chance at life. Try to take care of yourself more." She stated. "Che. I don't need you worrying over me." he said. He looked over the town as well. "Where are you Night?" He asked. It was silent. He looked over to her. She looked at him and smiled innocently but he could see the sadness behind it.

"Kanda!" They heard. He looked over to see Lenalee. He looked back to where Avril was but she was no longer there. He clenched his fists. _You can't get so worked up Yu. It's bad for your health. _Her voice went through his mind. He looked at Lenalee. "Come on we have to go." She said. He nodded then walked past her. She didn't wanna tell him that she saw him talking to himself. (Or what she saw it as). She followed him in silence as they walked back to the building everyone was waiting at.

Once they got there Alen pressed some keys. "Cut the current connection to Edo." Allen said as he stared to play the song he played along with Avril before. Chaoji looked at Allen in disgust. They all looked at a white glowing light circle as it floated over the piano. "Ark...Open the gate." Allen said. "The destination for the opening gate is...Edo." Allen said as he continued playing.

~Back in Edo~

"If I...f I just tried harder..." Miranda said as she was on her knees staring at the floor. Bookman standing next to her. She began to cry and Bookman looked at her. He was about to look away when he saw something. Miranda followed his gaze. "What is that?" He asked. Miranda stopped crying and looked at what seemed to be flying white squares forming something in the sky. "This is..." Bookman started. Yellow circles went back to Miranda's clock face on her wrist. "It can't be..." Bookman said. Lightning emanated from the squares and met in the middle creating a doorway from the Ark to Edo. They all looked in awe as the Ark began to become visible.

"Hey! Everyone's Safe?!" Lavi said as he partially came from the doorway. He jumped out. "Lavi?" Bookman said. "You came back!" Marie said. Tidoll looked from the ground at Lavi. "I'm so glad. It look's like it connected to the outside safely." Allen said partially out of the Ark. "Yeah it did." Lenalee said in the same position. "It's there...The erased time is coming back!" Miranda said as tears of joy came from her eyes. "Is Kanda and Night safe!?" Marie sad running towards them. Kanda partially exposed out of the opening. "Your damn loud Marie!" Kanda said. "Master! Did you hear that?!" Marie said. Tidoll nodded as he cried. "Please ask if my new pupil is safe as well." Tidoll said. "Tch." Kanda said as he walked back in. He came back with Chaoji out. "Here. " Kanda said. Chaoji looked surprised and blushed embarrassed. "Hello." He said. Tidoll smiled and said, "Good...This is very good."

"It's okay stop crying!" Everyone said.

Lavi walked over to bookman. "Hey old man, What's up?" He said. Bookman had his back to Lavi and Lavi faintly heard a sniffle from the old Panda. Lavi smiled. "What's that? Can't it be-"Lavi stopped as the old Panda hit him. "Ow!' Lavi whined. Bookman had tears in his eyes. "Baka Lavi!" He shouted. Lavi had a kind smile replace the confused one. He got up and said, "Sorry." "It's bad for the heart." Bookman replied.

~In the White Room~

"Hey Nightmare. Been a while hasn't It?" Cross said. Avril's image standing behind him on a wall. "Yup long time no see." She said. "Where's your spare body?" He asked. "The closet in the Black Room. I'll get it right now." She said. "Where are you?" he asked. "In the space between dimensions." She said. "It's Dark there." She added. "Well hurry up and get here cause it seems that they all have grown an attachment to Devil's." He said. She walked past him. "Yeah I know I mean. They all have some attachment to you." She said. He smirked. "It's good to see ya Cross." She said as she faded.

~Outside~

Tidoll got up. "What about Night?" He asked. Everyone from the Ark got silent. Tidoll looked confused. He walked over to Kanda. "Kanda...Where is she?" He asked. Kanda was about to answer when a familiar voice filled the air. "Hell~o"

Everyone looked to the Ark's opening and saw Avril Night. Scratches and bruises all over her. She just waved as she jumped out. "Anyone miss me?" She smiled. "Night!" Everyone said. Lenalee was the first to hug Avril. As she pulled away she punched her arm. "Ow! Lenalee that hurts." Avril whined. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Lenalee demanded. Avril backed away a few feet till Lavi Hugged her. "Avril!" He said. "Don't call me that!" She said. Lavi let go of her. Allen then hugged her. "Hey Night." he said. "Hey Moy~ashi. I see you can keep up with my Violin playing." She said. She winked at him as he pulled away.

Tidoll squeezed Avril in his arms. "My dear Ni-Chan!" He exclaimed. "Tidoll...Your...Killing...Me." She said gasping for air. he let go of her. "Hehe sorry." He said as he wiped a tears from his eye. Everyone (except Chaoji and his friends) welcomed back Avril.

Kanda was on the side away from everyone. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked over to Kanda. She held herself the same way she did the last time Kanda saw heron the highest place in the Ark. "Hey Kan~da." She said. Se grabbed a lock of his hair and brought it to the front of him as she stood in front of him. She could see tears come from his eyes. His bangs covering them thought. The tears fell to the sand. "Oh Yu." She said as she wiped away his tears. "I'm alright...I'm real...I'm here." She said as she hugged him. He didn't move. "I said it's not good for the health to get so worked up Yu." She said. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Don't scare me like that." He said. "Yeah I know Ponytail I know." She said.

She kissed his cheek and nestled her head in his neck. "Your so bothersome." He said. "Yup but you love me." She teased. He felt her breath on his skin. "And your an idiot for being in Love with me." He replied. "Yeah I get that a lot." She said. She chuckled. He set a hand on her cheek gliding her to face him. She looked at him surprised as he came in closer to her. "Kanda?" She said. "Just be quiet Watashi no ai." He said as his lips met hers.

"Ooooooooo~ Night and Kanda sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lavi and Allen sang. Kanda and Avril pulled away from each other. Avril laughed as Kanda turned around chasing the Moyashi and Baka Usagi. Lenalee walked to Avril. "So you and Kanda eh." She said. Avril shrugged. "It all depends on him." She replied. "Right." She said.

~Afterwards Back at the Black Order Main Branch~

A welcome home sign was held up by everyone in the science department with Komui in the middle of the crowd.

~Avril's POV~

I was so glad to be back. I held onto Kanda's hand. "Brother." Lenalee said as she saw a smiling (creepily I might add in my opinion) Komui with his open arms. I looked at them. Lavi and Allen looked at each other and smiled. They gently pushed Lenalee towards Komui. She looked towards Me, Kanda, Marie, and Tidoll. We all (not including kanda who was looking the other way) nodded smiling. She looked to Bookman, Chaoji, Miranda, and Two other's I haven't met yet and they nodded smiling. Lenalee smiled big and looked to Komui. "Brother!" Se said as she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

Everyone cheered. I looked to kanda. He had the famous scowl of his. "Oh stop with your scowling BaKanda. You know your happy to be back." I said. "Tch." as his reply as usual. I chuckled.

Later Everyone gathered around Miranda. "Now Miranda." Lenalee said. Miranda looked to one side to see Allen being forced to smile by Lavi. "Give your all." Lavi said. Then toads me and the others. "Yeah quit it Marie I get the point." Kanda protested as Marie hugged him. "Hey he's mine Marie hands off." I said teasingly. I looked to Miranda who was crying. "Everyone...I understand." she said.

Marie let go of Marie and I hugged kanda. He held me in his arms as we looked to Miranda. "Time record! Deactivate!" She said. Te innocence deactivated and Miranda collapsed. Lenalee reached for her but then all of our injuries returned. Blood ran down all over my body and my bruises became more purple and my scratches longer. My eyes widened as It felt like a thousand needles went through my body. I was caught in Kanda's arms and blacked out.

When I woke up Kanda looked at me. He sat on the side of the bed. I reached for a lock of his hair. "Y-You k-know...I a-always th-thought the color o-of your h-hair was cute." I said smiling weakly. He grabbed my hand. "Rest now Avril." He said.

Son the head nurse took me to the infirmary with Lenalee and Miranda. After a few minutes Miranda and I were resting our eyes when we heard Komui Balling his eyes out on Lena-Chan's bed. "Lenalee's Hair!...Her beautiful tress!" he whined. "Your crying way too much Brother." Lenalee said. "Yeah Chief! Move before you soil the bed further." The head nurse said. "Who are you calling dirty?" Komui replied. "Your face!" The head nurse said as Komui got up. "Your sooo cruel Nurse." He said. "Stop saying Embarrassing things Brother." She added. "But. but. but. but. but." Komui said. "You have a lot of work to do right? So then go finish it. When I get better I'll make you some coffee okay." She said. He stood up and padded her head gently. "Alright." He said as he was about to leave. "Here a pillow that come's with a lullaby." He said trying to hand the nurse a pillow with Komui's head on it. "That's not Necessary." The nurse said as she closed the door.

Me and Miranda looked at each other and giggled. "Sorry he was noisy huh." Lenalee said. "Hehe Lena-chan~" I said. "W-What?" Lenalee said. "It was a good thing you saw the supervisor." Miranda said. "Yeah. When you see Komui you look so happy now~" I said. "Lenalee looked surprised.

After a few minutes I asked to go see Kanda. The Head nurse said alright but had a nurse go with me. I was changed from my bloody uniform to a light blue silk tank top, mini pajama black shorts, and had my hair down. They gave me a white coat for patients as I left with te nurse. I had to be put in a wheel chair for my legs were temporarily paralyzed. When we got there I saw Kanda throwing a hissy fit. I laughed. I saw Lavi stare at me. My whole unit looked at me. Especially the one named Chaoji, he looked a me in disgust and all I did was give him an innocent smile.

"Kan~da." I said. Everyone looked at me surprised. "Avril." Kanda mumbled. He walked over to me. "I'm alright just a little nerve damage That's all. It looks like your getting better." I said happily. He knelt down in font of me and laid his head on my lap. Blood rushed to my cheeks. "Kanda?" I said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He said. I smiled innocently. "Hey...You did protect me. You helped me go through that door. Remember. And you also helped me out on my missions. So don't worry Kanda." I said. "Being such a worrisome person Yu is bad for the health too y'know." I stated.

"Tch." He said. I chuckled. "Nurse could we go to his room for a little it. I don't think if he continues to stay here with Kuro-chan's stomach the room would last long. An I need to talk to him privately." I said as I looked at my nurse. She thought about it for minute but then she nodded. She took us to Kanda's room. I nodded and he helped me into his room. (basically carrying me.) He set me n his bed. "So what is it?" He asked. "You heard the lullaby right?" I asked. He nodded. "Me and Allen played it but I sang it as well." I said looking down.

I felt a little light headed so I laid on his pillow. "Is the path I walk what I chose to walk or is it...What another want's me to walk? I knew the song to help Alen in the Ark. I remember it clearly as if I made it but...Still." I said closing my eyes. Kanda sat next tome and pule me into a hug. I laid my head on is shoulder. "It's alright...You chose your own path no on can tell you otherwise okay." Kanda said. I looked at him. "Kanda." I said. I leaned in closer and kissed him.

He pushed me onto the bed and removed his coat and shirt and pulled down my shorts. Are lips met again but rougher as he got me onto his lap. He took off my coat and rubbed my thighs. My cheeks were burning. His hands trailed from my thighs to my stomach under my shirt. He brought my body up against his and his hand pulled on the side of my panties. (You all can figure where this led to.)

After what me and Kanda did, we lad under his covers. I was the closest to the door. "Kanda...If I knew the song of the Ark...Am I a monster?" I asked. He tilted my chin to look at him. "Never." He said and he kissed me. I could faintly hear two pairs of footsteps leading away from the door but I said nothing about it as me and Kanda drfted off to sleep.

~Dream~

_"Neah!" I shouted. "Ne~ah!" Jinx said. We were about 12 or 13 at the time. We weren't Awaken as Judas yet. "Yes?" Said a man that looked close to Tyki but didn't have a mole under his eyes, had light skin, and no insignias on the forehead. "We learned the song!" We exclaimed. It was snowing. "Hm? Let me see if you can sing 'The Musician'." He said. "Alright." We replied. We took a deep breath and Jinx picked up her violin. She started to play he song and I began to sing._

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni Umareochita kagayaku omae Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru Douka kono ko ni ai o Tsunaida te ni KISU _

_When we finishes we saw money in the violin case. We looked to where we saw Neah and al we saw was a note. It read:_

_Dear Girls,_

_Great job learning he song I'm so proud of you. One day that song will help others and you two will be great help. I hop you both know I love you both. See you two again one day._

_Brother Neah._

_We smiled and put away the money and Violin. "Bye Neah." We said as we walked to our Orphanage. _

_~Dream End~_

I sat up holding the blankets to my bare chest. I got changed into my clothes. (my legs weren't paralyzed anymore for the anesthetic wore off.) I kissed Kanda and then quietly left leaving him a not saying I got hungry and went to the cafeteria. When I walked in everyone stared at me. Johnny ran up and hugged me. "J-Johnny?" I said startled. "Night-chan I missed you so much!" He said. I chuckled. "Missed you too Jo-kun." I said. "Hey we haven't finished playing chess yet." He said. "Your right. Go get the board and we'll continue." I said. He ran off to the science department and then I walked to Jerry. "Hey Jerry." I said. "Oh sugar it's nice to see you again~" he said. "Did you get your apatite back?" He asked hopefully. I thought about it. I smiled and handed him a 5 foot long list of Food I missed eating. His eyes lit up like light bulbs. I chuckled. "Thank the heavens." He said as he made my food. When he was finished he would bring it to he table I sat at. I smiled.

Later (after like 4 games with Johnny BTW I was victorious!) I was roaming the Order when I heard a loud bang on a table. I looked at this giant door. My eyes widened as I heard the most disgusting voice in the history since the beginning of time. His name is Leverrier. He is a top dog within the order. I listened in further to the conversation. "Inspector but we wee only told that this meeting was about General Cross." Komui's voice said. "Oh is that so, but Bak Chan reminded me of it earlier. General Cross this is pertaining to your apprentice Allen Walker." He said. Whispers went around. "And General Tidoll this is about your new addition to your unit...The Judas Cryptic Girl...Avril Jinx Sfortuna Nightmare." Leverrier added. My eyes widened. "We suspect that Allen Walker and Avril Jinx Sfortuna Nightmare have ties with the enemy." Leverrier stated. "This is an urgent matter that must be investigated thoroughly, regardless of any measures." He added. "We know Miss Nightmare had ties In the past and she still might have them in this life. So she and Allen Walker will be tried for heresy." He said.

I stepped away from the door. I looked at my hands. "I-I'm...Sh-Shaking..." I said. "Hey night!" Tapp and Johnny said. I looked at them with wide eyes. They stopped and realized why they shouldn't get near me. I ran away. The slap of my bare feet hitting the floor echoed through the hallway. _No...Not now! Not Allen! _I thought in my mind. I ran to where the opening of the Ark was in the Order.

As I ran into it guards sent by Leverrier himself ran after me. I lost tem after ran into the white piano room. Allen looked up at me. "Allen!" I said into his shoulder as I hugged him. "Huh? Night-chan what's the matter?" He asked. I didn't answer him. I didn't wanna tell him. After a while he just wrapped his arms around me in comfort. I guess he realized I didn't wanna talk about it or didn't have the words to say it.

"Hey Allen." I said breaking, what seemed to be an eternity, of silence. "Yeah?" He replied. "Can we play the song again? Just once." I said. He tensed up. "Alright." He said. I Stepped back. "I'll be right back." I said as I pressed a key on the piano and a black door appeared. I opened it and walked into the Black room was just the way I left it. I grabbed my violin then walked back out and the door disappeared. He began to play and I did so as well. Soon I began to sing.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni Umareochita kagayaku omae Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru Douka kono ko ni ai o Tsunaida te ni KISU _

As we finished he asked, "Night...Did you do the same thing back when I got the Ark back?" I smirked. "You don't think you had the power to do all that on your own. You needed me to help you Baka." I said. I chuckled. "We'll I got to go. It wa nice seeing you gain Allen." I said as I ran out the door to the Main branch. When got out I went straight back to Kanda's room. I place the violin under his bed and fell asleep there for the day.

The next day I wore a black tank top, red mini shorts, and a black cropped jacket. I was still bare foot and my nails painted black and my toe nails white. I was in the science department looking over the entrance to the Ark. _Why did he have to be here?!_ I thought. Leverrier had tormented me since I was in the second exorcist program which ultimately failed. So they jus used me as a lab rat and put anti-innocence in me heart. It's made by Dark matter. The same material of Akuma. I was just a project to him.

I sighed not wanting to think about it anymore and walked to the dinning Hall. There I saw Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi and Lenalee eating. Howard Link was there as well. He's that horrible man's assistant. My eyes widened.

I walked to Komui's as I followed Lenalee there knowing that bastard would be there as well. His voice filled the air. "I-Inspector Leverrier." She said I ran up to her. "Lenalee-chan." I said. "Oh and how are you Avril? Your heart doing you well?" He asked. My eyes widened then narrowed as I looked to him. "Be glad your in there with my friend or else I would have your head on a platter Leverrier ." I said. "Oh be nice. I think we should check if your heart is okay before the Heresy trial." he said my eyes widened in Horror. "Lenalee...L-Let's go...Now." I said. "Oh but the guards are here for you Avril." He said. I looked behind me.

"Remember first the check-up by the special 'nurse' then the nice room she loves so much." He said. They were about to grab me but I jumped over them and blood truckled down my legs as I began to run again. I heard them run after me so I ran to the lunchroom. My blood turning into smoke with each step. I heard whispers from everyone and got a glare from Chaoji. "Get her!" I heard a guard. I looked behind me and saw 5 of them. "No...I don't wanna.." Tears ran down my cheeks. "I don't wanna trial of heresy! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHIN WRONG!" I shouted as they came closer. I backed away. "Go away." I said. I got stopped by someone grabbing me from behind. I looked to see that guy Chaoji. _He's in my unit isn't he? _"Take this thing and go." He said. My eyes widened. "Noooooooooo!" I screamed and a shadow pushed him back. "no no no no no no no no." I said. A dark shadow formed around me.

"Shoot her!" Said as guard and pulled out a gun and I heart the guard shoot. It hit my right shoulder and I collapsed to the ground. "Let's take her to the nurse." Said one of them carrying me to the nurse.

They kicked open the door to where Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Lenalee, Allen, and Miranda were. I couldn't move. I felt like a doll. "Head Nurse Hurry she's in critical condition." One said. I could faintly see everyone's eyes widened. (not Krory since he was asleep). "What the Hell happened to her!" Kanda shouted. "He shot her on my order's." Said Leverrier as he walked in. Terror fell into my blood. He caressed my cheek. "Head nurse hurry so she'll be ready for the Heresy trial." he said. I began to move and slap his hand away. "Go...Die Leverrier." I said. "She's fine...She can heal herself." The head nurse said. "I see the pistol. Something like that can't possibly damage her so easily." The head nurse stated. The guard dropped me onto the floor.

"All of you look." Leverrier said picking me up by my hair. "This is the face of a traitor and we will find if she has ties with the enemy." He said with a smirk. "The Heresy trial was abolished after te medieval times you can't do that!" Lenalee said. "Nurse show them her heart." he said. "Your joking." She replied. "I am not. That's an order from the Vatican and the grand generals." He said.

He threw me onto the floor and closed the door behind him and the guards as he walked out. "You will not leave till you do as told." he said. The nurse walked over to me. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah...a little disgusted by the fact that bastard touched me though." I said with a smile. "Night...Why are you being trialed for heresy?" Lenalee asked.

I stood up and the nurse went to get a table ready to show them my Anti-innocence in my heart. "Since I wa known to be a Judas Cryptic and to have very close ties with the Noah and Judas Families they believe that I have been a spy of theirs." I said. "Especially with my A.I in my heart. I am allowed to use innocence as a weapon against good and evil." I said. "So I guess they are going to put that theory to the test. Even more so believing it since I played to the song of the 14th Noah and sing it." I said. "That..Was you?" Everyone asked. I nodded.

"Night it's ready." The nurse said. I walked over to her and laid on a table. "I'm sorry for this." She said. I smiled sweetly. "Even if I could die I will forgive you but hope he rots in hell." I said. She restrained me to the table and took a scalpel. She started to cut my chest open and I screamed. Everyone gathered around. As soon as she got to the 3rd layer of skin a dark purple light showed. Allen's eye activated. "Human souls?" He asked. A purple heart's outline shown before the wound started to close and heal itself.

I felt cold. "Avril...AVRIL...AVRIL!" I heard Kanda shout as my vision got blurry and my skin grew cold. I smiled an innocent smile before everything went black.

~No One's POV~

They all looked Avril's body as it turned into black mist. Kanda grabbed her hand but it disappeared fro his grip. Her innocent smile burning into there minds. She disappeared without a trace and they knew she died. "LEVERRIER!" Everyone shouted angrily. The door opened to the grinning man.


	20. OI!

**HELLLO my readers sorry I haven't updated**

**the new Innocent Flower chapter after the last one. **

**It's because I have writer's block so I will post as soon as I can I promise **

**so please don't be mad.**

**I alas I have been having a horrible schedule that is not helping the writers block for this story**

**at ALL!**

***Screams* I hate School when it comes down to it sometimes.**

**And family but that's a whole other story.**

**Anyways yeah this is just a notice.**

**Love,**

**Night-Chan**

**(NightmareHomunculus12AF) XD**


	21. The End

5 Years went by after the death of Avril Jinx Sfourtuna Nightmare. She was pronounced dead the day of the Level 4 Akuma attack in the order. The Noah LuluBell the Noah of Lust was also involved in the failed attempt to take back the egg. Tapp, one of the science division members and many others were killed. After that day Lavi Bookman and Kanda Yu became more distant towards others. Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker grew closer to each other, Komui Lee, Johnny, Reever Wehnhamm, and everyone else left in the science department became more attached to the exorcists who were their friends.

General Cross stayed the same but felt like he held another secret. Leverrier was said to have betrayed the exorcists and the Black Order and was sent back to the Vatican. Howard Link was left with the Asian Branch. The Head Nurse was more determined to save each life.

After everything they had realized some of her belongings had disappeared like clothes and pictures also her golem Ikki.

One day during the Order, "Will Kanda Yu, Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, and Allen Walker please see me in my office." Komui's voice rang through the intercom. All said exorcists walked to his office and waited till everyone was there. "Hello everyone. There have been sightings of someone resembling the Noah Ali you encountered in the Ark, with two children living in a small village in Germany. Also that innocence is reported to be with her. I need you all to bring this Noah and the innocence back here intact. Well the Noah, at least not dead." Komui stated giving them all they needed for the mission. "You all leave in an hour. Now go okay and be careful!" Komui said. They all left the room.

"Are you okay Lenalee?" Allen asked looking at said girl who held her head down slightly. She had a thought and didn't wanna believe that her best friend Avril was...dead. "Yeah I just miss her is all." She said. "She's gone just get over it...she wouldn't want us to be mourning over her after a year. She would want us to be happy to be living." Lavi said. He had a angry look. Kanda still had his stoic façade.

They all got to the train on time and it was quiet. All of them looked at the window. "Hey you guys look!" Lavi said. And they saw Ikki...Avril's golem. "It's Ikki! Open the window!" Lenalee said. Allen opened the window and let Ikki in. Ikki flew onto Kanda's Shoulder. Ikki opened his mouth and gave Kanda a picture of Him, Avril, Lenalee, Lavi and Allen smiling in the markets in town by the order. She wore a blue strapless sundress with a black sash around her waist and turns into a bow in the back. She wore black heels. Kanda wore a black button up shirt, black slacks, and his boots. She was twirling his and Lenalee's hair while being hugged by Lavi and Allen hugging Lenalee. Another picture was given to Kanda. It had Avril in Kanda's arms close to each other in an almost lover's embrace. The pink tint showing clearly on her cheeks.

He remembered that day. Clearly.

~Flashback~

_"Why do I need to go Lena-Chan?" Avril asked with a sigh and groan. "Because I want us all to have 1. A nice picture together on our free day and 2. because we need to get out more." Lenalee said as she grabbed her friend Avril's Hand. Kanda walked behind them being dragged by Lavi and Allen. "Come on you two all you do is spar against each other in the training room." Allen said. "Yeah Yu why don't you and Avril play in the trees together?" Lavi said. "Don't call me that stupid Rabbit!" Kanda shouted. "AND where the fuck did that come from?" Avril referred to the playing in the trees comment. _

_They soon got to the market and were looking around a clothing store. Kanda and Avril waited outside for everyone. She glance at Kanda and suddenly was pushed into him by a drunken man. He held her close to him as he looked down at her. "Che. You alright damn woman?" He asked. "I-I'm fine." She said as a pink tint graced her cheeks. "Oh look Yu made a move on Avril!" Lavi said as he took a picture. "Damnit! Lavi!" Avril said as her and Kanda pulled away from each other. The photographer took back his camera. "Alright all of you get in the picture." The woman said. Thats when Avril got a lock of Kanda's Hair and Lenalee's hair and twirled them in her fingers. Lavi wrapped his arms around Avril's waist and his chin on her shoulder. Allen wrapped his arm's around Lenalee's waist and smiled. _

_The flash from the camera went off and Avril's smile made Kanda smile in each picture together. That day Kanda almost kissed Avril cause of Lavi and Allen almost kissed Lenalee while Lavi almost got a girlfriend. That day was perfect. At the end Kanda and Avril ended up in a tree talking. "I wonder what happens to us when we're killed by dark matter." Avril said. She smiled warmly at Kanda as she swung her feet back and forth as she sat on the branch. "Che." he said. "Oh Come on Yu." She said. "Do me a favor...Don't ever forget about me." She said. He was shocked at her sudden request making his eyes widen. She seemed to know she would die eventually in this war that they all fought desperately to win. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Promise." She said. "Yeah." He said and she jumped out to meet the others with Kanda close behind. _

~Flashback end~

"I remember that day. Yu almost got Avril to kiss him and Allen almost got Lenalee to kiss HIM." Lavi said. Everyone looked at each other and laughed (except kanda who just slightly smiled) and remembered that day in their own Point of views. "Thanks Ikki." Lenalee said hugging him. Timcampy flew with Ikki over Lenalee and everyone.

A day went by and they finally reached their destination. Ikki flew from them leading them to the town. No one was out on the streets. They knew the Noah was here and Akuma as well. All of a sudden they heard a explosion outside of town. They ran toward it with their innocence activated. "Innocence Activate!" A female voice yelled.

The voice was familiar. They saw Akuma charge a something or someone and they were most destroyed in a matter of seconds. "Yuki! Sato! Hide now!" The voice said and when they got there they deactivated their innocence and peeked past a building to see the back of a women with long black hair and her tips Ice-blue. Her skin was like a porcelain dolls. She wore black slacks, black flats, and a red tank top. Her hair was in a high strict ponytail besides some of her long bangs covering the side of her face that te Exorcists couldn't see.

She held a scythe similar to Avril's. VERY Similar. In a mater of moments the Akuma were dead and she stood there untouched. As she turned around her mixed matched eyes came into view of the exorcists. She didn't notice them and she knelt down on one knee and held her arms open. "Mommy you were awesome!" Said a small boy with the same hair as her but only grew a centimeter past his ears, his left eye dark blue and left a ice blue, light skin, and wearing an outfit Kanda would wear while training. "Yeah Mama that was so cool!" Said a girl with knee length midnight raven hair that was cut like Kanda's in a low ponytail, her left eye ice blue and right Dark blue like her brothers, white porcelain skin, and wearing similar clothing like the one she called mama. "I wish daddy could've seen you." Said he boy Sato. "Yeah I wish daddy was here." Said the girl Yuki.

A nostalgic feeling and look was noticed from the women.

The two children were twins and they ran to said women and hugged her. "yeah but daddy's working with the Black order." She said sadly. They all stepped out and the women looked at them shocked. "Avril?" Asked Lenalee. The women looked up and her yes widened. "L-Lenalee?" The women asked. "It is you!" Lenalee said with tears strolling down her cheeks. It was true, This women maybe now 24 was Avril Night. Their supposedly dead friend. The kids widened their eyes a they stepped away from their mother and let the crying 21 year old Lenalee cry into her mother's shoulder. "I missed you so much!" Lenalee said hugging the women to be Avril.

The kids eyed them all but didn't see the Man that they resembled. Avril hugged them all lightly as tears ran down her cheeks. Kanda looked at her and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. "I'll explain right now but let's get back to my home." The women now know to be Avril said, the kids grabbed her hand and tugged her all the way home.

They all were sitting in a living room of the two story house of Avril. The kids kept eyeing Kanda and each other more and more. "So first off...Yuki...Sato you already know I believe." Avril said as she sat down after handing everyone (but kanda) some coffee. The kids smiled and basically glomped Kanda as they yelled, "Daddy's Home!"

Everyone dropped their coffee but Avril's shadow caught them before they ruined her floor. She smiled nervously and sweatdropped. "Yu's a Dad!?" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda looked at them like they were crazy till he asked, "How old are they?" Avril played with her fingers. "They're five." She said. A memory of him and Her in his room came to mind and he held his head down. The kids giggled. "Kanda's a dad and...Avril's the mother?!" Allen said. Lenalee glomped Avril. "I'm so happy~" She said. "Your the godmother. And Lavi and Allen are godfather's." She said.

Lavi and Allen's eyes widened and smiled widely.

Kanda looked at Avril as she had a pink tint grace her cheeks and giggled. "Alright...About the whole dead thing." She said. And as soon as she said that (A/N Insert snap) they ALL were quiet and sat on the couch as before but the girl sat in Kanda's lap while the Boy sat in Avril's. "Alright first this boy is Sato. And his twin girly is Yuki." She stated firsthand. "And now the day I died. I'm sorry I had to trick you all for so long it's just that...these kids are mine and they are parasitic type. I knew if the order found out about them that they would be taken and use a tools for God. I don't want That life for them. I want them to have the opportunity to choose what life they want. Thy said they wanted that life just to be with me but their children so I just taught them what and how to be an exorcist but I just hope this is not what they truly want." She said.

"By the way Cross knew the whole time, So when I died I technically did. Mitage just made it seemed like I died completely. I just went into a coma like state in my mind. Mitage took over my body till I woke up. But that's when I realized I was pregnant. When I woke up they were due in a month and I wanted to tell you all but then I knew 'he' would find out and enjoy torturing my children. They way he did with me." She said as she pulled Sato closer. "So from after they were born till now we were traveling all over." She said. "Pease don't make me go back there. I don't want to leave them. I don't want them to be alone or to have the Order use them as tools." She begged as tears ran down her cheeks.

The exorcists looked at each other with saddened looks. "Daddy..." Yuki said looking at Kanda. He looked at his daughter and tilted his head slightly. "Make mommy stop crying...I don't like it when mommy cries because it make me sad." She said. His eyes widened slightly then he looked at Avril. The person he cared for the most. He set the girl in Lenalee's lap and stood up. The boy got of and stood In Allen's lap as Kanda got closer to Avril.

Avril was crying in her hands till kanda grabbed one of her hands and lead her upstairs. He walked her to a bedroom and closed and locked the door behind them as he hugged her. "Che. Stop crying woman." he said. She was surprised but was glad to feel his strong arms around her again. he rubbed her back in a comforting motion calming her down. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. He had a warm smile and his eyes softened. "I missed you so much Yu." She said softly. He wiped away her tears as he said, "I missed you too...Avril." And he leaned in close and kissed her. He pulled away so only their forehead touched. "I love You." She said. "I love you too." He replied.

Soon after the twin decided to convince their mother to let them go work with the new black order. Kanda helped the kids out when they said, "I wanna work wth Mommy and Daddy."

Avril was hesitant but Lenalee called Komui and explained he situation and ensured Avril that they would be safe and always be their till they get old enough to go on missions. So from then on Avril got back with her and Kanda's children. Hand in hand with Kanda. A year later he proposed.

When the twins turned 14 Kanda and Avril had another child that wasn't an exorcist but was kept with Komui. Kanda and Lavi stopped distancing themselves from friends and everyone went back to normal.

Finally Kanda ad Avril died at the age of 43 while on a mission. Yuki and Sato made it a mission to kill Ali, Road, and Tyki for killing their and their little sister Momo's parent's. The Judas family were still in hiding but were sighted at different places. Lavi ended up with a friend of Avril's. Lenalee and Allen got married and had children of their own (with Komui's blessing) and still lived in the order. The Noah and the Earl were finally defeated and he war was over but everyone that wanted to stay that had no families still lived in the order.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a crappy ending but I like I so what! Thank you all my reader's if you want more dgm stories tell me in the reviews and I'll get on them. I have two other's though but I still am hooked onto DGM so I think I'll make more. Anyways yeah hope you read my other stories and it was a lot of fun making this Fanfic. **

**Love,**

**Night~**


End file.
